SANAME (Mourn) *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sakura se encuentra de visita en Homeland cuando conoce a un Nueva Especie, que tira de sus fibras sensibles. Siendo viuda, ella conoce de primera mano el dolor que está sufriendo después de perder a su compañero. Sasuke no está tan seguro de que hablar con una mujer humana le ayudará a sanar, pero él la desea. Es posible que ella pudiera llegar a ser su nueva razon de vivir.
1. SUMMARY

.

.

.

**Sakura** se encuentra de visita en Homeland cuando conoce a un Nueva Especie, que tira de sus fibras sensibles. Siendo viuda, ella conoce de primera mano el dolor que está sufriendo después de perder a su compañero.

**Sasuke** no está tan seguro de que hablar con una mujer humana le ayudará a sanar, pero él la desea. Es posible que ella pudiera llegar a convertirse en su nueva razón para vivir.

.

.

.

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

#Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

.

.

.

**Fragmento**:

.

..."Sasuke." Dijo Sakura una voz aspera. Cuando Sasuke se pegaba mas a ella.

..."Déjame que te toque."

..."Lo haces..."

Tenía las mejillas de color rosa, y se humedeció los labios.

..."Puedes confiar en mí, Sakura. "

..."Yo..." tragó. "Es una mala idea. No estás pensando bien."

..."Te quiero, Sakura. Tú eres la única mujer que ha despertado mi cuerpo y mi interés. Me dijiste que dejara de lado el dolor y tratara de vivir. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, si vas a permitírmelo. Di que sí. Dobla las rodillas y sepáralas. Te deseo"

.

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Suicida

...

"No puedo creer que conseguiste vivir aquí." susurró Sakura, con miedo de ser oída por descuido en el Centro Médico.

Su hermano, Gaara, sonrió.

"Los Nuevas Especies realmente son geniales. Me alegro de que hayas decidido aceptarme esta excursión y visitarnos durante unos días. Creo que mi esposa estaba un poco nostálgica."

"Tal vez deberías volver este año para Navidad. De esa manera Matsuri logrará pasar el rato con todos nosotros y será un recordatorio de por qué ustedes, chicos, se mudaron a California."

Gaara se rió entre dientes. "¿Mamá todavía está volviéndote loca?"

Su buen humor huyó.

"Ella me tendió una trampa con su quiropráctico, su farmacéutico y... espera a oír esto... con su ginecólogo. Hablando sobre algo embarazoso." rodó sus ojos. "Como si alguna vez quisiera estar casada con un hombre que mira a partes de chicas durante todo el día. Me daría miedo preguntarle cómo fue su día. Realmente no quiero escuchar alguna historia bruta durante la cena. ¿Te imaginas?" profundizó su voz. "Fue el peor caso de ladillas de la historia. Había tantas que tuve que utilizar una red para atrapar a esas mamonas."

Gaara se dobló en un ataque de risa.

"Eres horrible."

Forzó una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera empecé sobre la equivocación de saber que él ha visto las rodillas de nuestra madre apartadas mientras ella está desnuda. ¿Se puede decir ewwww?"

Él se puso serio. "Eso no es divertido. ¿Tenías que ir allí?"

"Eso es casi exactamente lo que le dije a nuestra madre cuando me dijo que me había puesto al día con esto."

La estudió cuidadosamente. Conocía esa mirada.

"Estoy bien. No hagas eso. Eres enfermero, no un lector de mentes."

"¿Estás saliendo a escondidas con alguien que mamá no aprobaría?"

"No." Ella se dio la vuelta, esquivando el interior de una de las salas abiertas. "Esto es mucho más acogedor que un hospital. Me gustan los colores de pared suaves y la ropa de cama agradable. Es bastante elegante para una pequeña clínica. Tiene un toque hogareño."

"¿Sakura?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lado. Caminaron por el pasillo de la recepción.

"Ya han pasado dos años. Debo seguir adelante con mi vida. Es como andar en bicicleta. Apenas consiga entrar de nuevo en el ciclo de citas y tomar una vuelta." Hizo una pausa. "¿Me he perdido algún consejo que estabas a punto de dar? ¿Quizá podrías rebajarte lo suficiente bajo como para decirme cuánto querría Neji que yo sea feliz encontrando a alguien más? Odiaría eso, más que otra cosa. Esto le hubiera cabreado, cuando algún tipo hubiera echado un vistazo hacia mí."

"No iba a decir nada de eso. Me preocupo por ti. Es mi trabajo."

"Eres el mejor hermano mayor que nunca vi, pero estoy muy bien. Han pasado dos años. El tiempo lo cura todo."

Ojalá eso fuera cierto, pero no siempre parecía fijarse en otras personas con facilidad. Realmente no quería que Gaara se preocupase.

"Tengo un vibrador, una almohada corporal y una manta de calefacción. Estoy bien."

Él palideció.

"Fuiste allí."

"Voy a hacer un trato contigo. No voy a compartir cosas excesivas como esas si dejas de excavar en mi vida personal."

Le tendió la mano.

"Sólo si me prometes que me llamarás más a menudo."

Ella la tomó y le dio un apretón firme.

"Hecho."

"¿Quieres ver las salas quirúrgicas? Tenemos dos."

"Paso. No es totalmente lo mío. Dejé la escuela de enfermería por una razón. Algunos de los equipos deberían estar destacados en películas de terror."

Lo dejó ir. Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella lamentó sus palabras.

Ambos sabían realmente por qué había cambiado de carrera. Todo el tiempo que había pasado en hospitales le había hecho aborrecerlos. Le recordaba al sufrimiento de Neji. Ella decidió decir algo rápido.

"¿Por qué necesitan salas quirúrgicas en una clínica?"

Él endureció sus rasgos.

"En caso de emergencias. Estamos a quince minutos de una unidad de trauma."

Era su turno para estudiarlo.

"Ya veo. Este es uno de esos temas en los que no estás autorizado a hablar, ¿no? ¿Para proteger a los Nuevas Especies?"

"Es un hermoso día hoy, ¿no?" Él sonrió.

"Mensaje recibido. Tengo una pregunta que tienes que responder, sin embargo."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te gustan? ¿Son tan agradables y amables como parecen ser en la televisión?"

"Son diferentes, pero en excelentes maneras. Tienen mi respeto y sí, realmente me gustan. No me gustaría vivir en otro sitio."

"Suficientemente bueno. Voy a dejar de ser curiosa. Será mejor que regresemos con tu esposa antes de que piense que hemos conseguido perdernos. Tengo muchas ganas de..."

Un claxon de un coche a todo volumen interrumpió sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta, mirando un Jeep llegar a una parte del camino, parándose en la calle y junto a la acera. Dos enormes Nuevas Especies saltaron del frente y levantaron un tercero de la parte trasera. Su hermano se agarró al mostrador que lo separaba de las puertas delanteras y saltó por encima de la parte superior del mismo.

El hombre que llevaban dentro sangraba de una pierna, el brazo y la frente. Parecía estar inconsciente, dado que tenía los ojos cerrados y se hundía entre los dos Nuevas Especies mientras corrían dentro de la clínica. Gaara se reunió con ellos allí.

"¡Al final del pasillo, primera habitación!" Gritó su hermano.

Conectó un botón cerca de las puertas delanteras y una sonó alarma. Gaara corrió detrás del paciente lesionado y dos puertas a lo largo de la parte posterior de la inmensa sala se abrieron de golpe.

Sakura vio a un tipo humano, apresurándose detrás de ellos, y segundos más tarde las puertas en la parte de atrás se abrieron de nuevo. Una alta mujer Nueva Especie se aceleró por delante de ella sin darle un vistazo. Eso dejó a Sakura sola. No estaba segura de qué hacer.

Debatió durante unos segundos antes de seguirlos. El hombre herido parecía mal parado y sólo había tres personas para atenderle, además de los dos hombres que lo habían traído. Ella caminó por el pasillo y entró en la sala de examen.

Gaara cortó los pantalones ensangrentados de la pierna del individuo abriéndolos. La mujer Especies de pelo oscuro le puso una vía intravenosa y el tipo humano (supuso que era médico) manejó su diminuta linterna en los ojos del paciente después de abrir cada parpado.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el médico.

Los dos Nuevas Especies que le habían traído permanecían contra la pared, manteniéndose fuera del camino.

"Escogió otra pelea y terminó tambaleándose hacia el balcón. Se cayó desde el segundo piso, pero aterrizó en la hierba. Fue el árbol que le golpeó en el camino hacia abajo, el que hizo la mayor parte de los daños. No se ha despertado, desde eso." Murmuró uno de ellos.

"¡Joder!" Gruñó la mujer Nueva Especie.

"La pierna no parece rota." Murmuró Gaara. "Sólo una laceración profunda."

"Podría haberse golpeado la cabeza en una rama o dos durante el descenso." agregó otro Nueva Especie. "Lo encontramos bajo el árbol."

Gaara volvió la cabeza y vio a Sakura.

"Ven aquí y aplica presión para esto."

Ella vaciló.

"¿Dónde están los guantes?"

"Segundo cajón a la derecha." Espetó. "Pero ellos no tienen ningún enfermedades de la sangre, y pueden combatir fácilmente las infecciones."

Después de ponerse los guantes, le sujetó la mano por encima del corte. Gaara rasgó la manga del paciente para examinar su brazo. Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró al médico frunciendo el ceño ante ella.

"Esa es mi hermana." Le informó Gaara. "Sakura, te presento al doctor Sai y Ino. Los dos tipos junto a la pared son Hidan y Deidara."

"Ella no puede estar aquí." Protestó el doctor Sai.

"Ella es genial. Hizo un año en la escuela de enfermería. También ha hecho un mogollón de atención médica a domicilio. No se va a desmayar por ver algo de sangre. El brazo no parece roto, pero va a necesitar puntos de sutura."

Ino giró hacia la puerta.

"Voy a conseguir la máquina de rayos X portátil para su cabeza."

El médico examinó el cráneo del paciente, sondeando, probablemente comprobando las fracturas o laceraciones.

"Está bien, Ino. Este hijo de puta es demasiado cabeza dura. Probablemente tiene otra conmoción cerebral, pero vamos a ejecutar una tomografía computarizada sólo para estar seguros. Vamos a tratar con los problemas que vemos en este momento, en primer lugar."

Ino tiró de una bolsa de solución salina de un armario. Ella gruñó, un sonido aterrador.

"¿Con quién luchó esta vez?"

"Con Naruto. Bastardo suicida." Murmuró Hidan.

"No voy a preguntar si Naruto está bien, entonces."

El Doctor Sai suspiró.

"Me sorprende que no sea él quien lo trajo."

"Él estará bien."

"Genial."

Ino se apartó después de colgar la bolsa intravenosa y apagó la estridente alarma.

"Eso es justo lo que no necesitamos. Va a estar enfadado. Por favor, decidle que no se moleste. Ustedes dos pueden irse."

Hidan y Deidara dispararon miradas curiosas a Sakura. Forzó una sonrisa, pero no hablaron con ella directamente antes de dejar la habitación. El Doctor Sai cambió su posición con Gaara.

"Déjame ver su brazo."

"Voy a agarrar un kit de sutura." Gaara abrió un cajón.

Ino captó la mirada de Sakura.

"¿Tú eres la hermana de Gaara?"

"Sí."

Trató de no mirarla fijamente. Esta mujer Nueva Especie era la primera que había visto de cerca desde que había llegado. Era guapa, con el pelo largo y rubio.

"Le estoy visitando a él y Matsuri este fin de semana. No quiso volver a casa así que vine a verle."

"Bienvenida a Homeland." Ella se acercó más. "Déjame relevarte. Este es Sasuke."

Les echó un vistazo al paciente, y luego a Sakura.

"Es un alborotador. Viene aquí cada pocas semanas. No te alarmes."

Sakura liberó el corte en la pantorrilla y retrocedió, haciendo lo que se le dijo. Arrojó lejos los guantes usados y se aseguró de que la sangre no había llegado a su piel por encima de ellos. Se dio la vuelta y se mantuvo fuera del camino mientras trabajaban en el paciente. Sasuke necesitó seis puntos de sutura en su antebrazo pero su pierna simplemente necesitaba ser limpiada y vendada.

"¿Debo poner restricciones sobre él antes de que despierte? Ya sabes que simplemente va a levantarse y salir de la misma manera que lo hizo la última vez." Gaara miró al médico.

"Sí. No me gusta hacerlo, pero Hidan tuvo un punto. Él es un suicida."

"¿Por qué?" Sakura lamentó preguntar tan pronto como tres pares de ojos giraron hacia ella. "Lo siento." Agregó. "No es asunto mío."

"Su compañera murió."

Ino ayudó a Gaara a usar gruesas restricciones acolchadas para asegurar los brazos y las piernas del paciente a la cama del hospital. Incluso envolvieron algunas sobre el pecho y los muslos para mantenerlo en su lugar.

"Ayudaste a trabajar en él. Yo también tendría curiosidad. Provoca peleas con otros machos, esperando que uno de ellos llegue a matarlo. Nosotros no acabamos con nuestras vidas de la manera que lo hacen los humanos. Es una cuestión de orgullo."

Sakura se quedó mirando al paciente, realmente echando una buena ojeada a su cara. Era felino. La forma de sus ojos era un claro indicativo. Su pelo negro estaba muy corto. Tenía los rasgos varoniles sobre-el-tope que poseían todos los Nuevas Especies. Su estructura ósea era más densa que la de un ser humano normal. Era guapo, a pesar de aquel vendaje en su frente. Ino limpió la sangre y se alejó de él.

Esto tiró de la fibra sensible de Sakura, oyendo que había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Sabía lo que implicaba el término 'compañera' , gracias a algunas cosas que Gaara se había sentido libre para contarle.

Algunos de los Nuevas Especies estaban casados, pero ellos llamaban compañeras a sus esposas. No requerían una ceremonia, sino que simplemente podían compartir una promesa de compromiso, firmar documentos legales y hacerlo oficial.

"Tenemos esto bajo control, Gaara."

El Doctor Sai miró en su dirección. "Debes llevar a tu hermana de vuelta a tu casa."

Su hermano vaciló. "¿Estás seguro? Yo podría pasar aquí unas cuantas horas. Sé que los dos queríais salir a almorzar en vez de comer en la oficina. Podría tener a alguien escoltando a mi hermana a casa."

"Los dos nos quedaremos." Añadió Sakura rápidamente.

Gaara frunció el ceño, miró a Sasuke y después a ella. Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Quieres hablar con él cuando recupere el conocimiento, ¿no?"

No tenía sentido negar la acusación de modo que se encogió de hombros.

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Rompió el Doctor Sai. "Él no es apto para los extraños. Tu hermana podía charlar con otros Especies si ella es curiosa acerca de ellos."

"Va a ser grosero." Predijo Ino.

Gaara se secó las manos.

"Le dijiste que Sasuke perdió a su compañera, Ino." Él vaciló, sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar porque no estaba seguro de si ella quería que cualquier cosa sobre su vida fuera revelada.

Sakura se volvió hacia Ino.

"Mi marido murió de cáncer hace dos años. Éramos novios desde la infancia y fue devastador." Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. "Dijiste que Sasuke es un suicida. Me identifico con eso."

...


	3. C2 * Almas gemelas

...

"Sakura..." Susurro Gaara.

Sakura lo corto. "Antes me sentía de esa manera." Se corrigió, atreviéndose a mirar a su hermano. Odiaba ver su expresión de dolor. "Es útil hablar con otras personas que han compartido la misma pérdida. Podría ser capaz de ayudarle."

"No."

El Doctor Sai llegó alrededor de la cama.

"No creo que sea una buena idea."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Gaara.

Ino pareció mirar directamente al alma de Sakura durante largos segundos.

"¿Has tomado un nuevo macho en tu vida?"

"No."

"Puedes quedarte."

"¿Qué?"

El Doctor Sai agarró el brazo de Ino.

"Creo que es una mala idea. Ya sabes cómo se pone Sasuke. Es una forastera. ¿Qué sucede si le habla a alguien acerca de él? Ya ha escuchado demasiado. ¿Te imaginas lo que la prensa iba a hacer con esta historia?"

"No voy a repetir nada." Prometió Sakura. "Asistí a grupos de apoyo emocional después de la muerte de Neji. Es como Alcohólicos Anónimos. Lo que se dice en esa habitación se queda en esa habitación. Jamás he dicho a nadie donde trabaja realmente Gaara, ni siquiera allí. La mayor parte de nuestra familia, y todos nuestros amigos, creen que está en el extranjero con algún grupo de caridad sin fines de lucro que brinda asistencia médica gratuita a los pobres. Pondría nuestra familia en peligro si alguien que odia la ONE nos apunta como objetivo para vengarse de Gaara por trabajar aquí. Puedes confiar en mí."

El Doctor Sai no parecía feliz.

"Sasuke es desagradable en sus mejores días. Él es peligroso."

"Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo."

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en ello.

"Maldita sea. Odio cuando tienes esa mirada decidida, hermanita. No vas dejar esto caer, ¿verdad?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Dijiste que ha hecho esto antes. ¿Qué daño podía hacer por lo menos hablar con él?"

Gaara miró sombríamente a Doc Sai.

"Ella es terca como una mierda. Tendríamos que arrastrarla fuera de aquí ahora. Sasuke no atacará a mi hermana." Gaara no sonaba tan seguro, sin embargo. "Está restringido, y voy a estar yo aquí."

"Deja que la hembra hable con Sasuke." Ino tomó la mano del médico. "No hemos sido capaces de hacer mucho bien por él. Ella es hembra y quiere pasar tiempo con él. Ambos comparten la pérdida de sus compañeros. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Estoy de acuerdo con Gaara. No va a buscar pelea con ella."

"Creo que deberíamos informar de esto a la ONE en primer lugar."

El Doctor Sai intentó llegar al teléfono en la mesilla de noche, pero Ino dio un tirón de él hacia atrás.

"Soy una Especie, y yo digo que está bien. No necesitamos tener una reunión sobre esto. Vamos a ir a almorzar del modo que habíamos planeado."

Ino le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo, Ino. Es una mala idea."

El Doctor Sai arrastró los pies, pero la mujer sólo le dio un tirón más fuerte, lo que le obligó a seguirla. Al salir de la habitación,

Ino se rió y dijo "Ella es linda, Gaara"

"Maldita sea." Murmuró Gaara después de que la pareja estuviera fuera del rango de audición.

"¿Qué?" Sakura lo miró buscando una aclaración.

"Ella está esperando que tú y Sasuke hagáis buenas migas. Permíteme llamar a uno de los Especies para llevarte de vuelta a mi casa. Me quedaré hasta que regresen al Centro Médico para que alguien esté aquí con Sasuke cuando despierte."

Sakura se sentó en la única silla.

"Ve a hacer cualquier cosa que hagas. Estoy bien aquí."

"¿Me escuchaste? Ino piensa que eres lo suficientemente linda para que Sasuke esté interesado en ti como mujer."

"Te escuché. Perdió a su esposa. Créeme cuando te digo que no va a suceder. Obviamente, él la quería mucho. Lo último que querrá es salir con alguien. Tómalo de alguien que lo sabe."

Gaara echó una mirada al inconsciente paciente, y luego a ella. "Los Nuevas Especies no tienen citas. No me importaría que conectaras con uno, ya que así tendrías que vivir aquí, pero no precisamente este, hermanita. Este está totalmente jodido."

"No es por eso que quiero hablar con él. No estoy buscando a alguien tampoco. Esto le podría ayudar de alguna manera. Eso es todo."

Gaara apoyó en un gabinete. "¿Es por eso todavía estás sola? ¿Nunca te sientes sola?"

"Voy a las citas que mamá me organiza."

"Los dos sabemos que esas no cuentan. Sólo lo haces para quitártela de tu culo y para que ella no te acose."

"Cierto. Tengo que decirle que lo intenté pero no había chispas. Ella no me puede culpar por eso."

"Pero ¿no te sientes sola?"

Él insistió en el tema. Ella decidió ser sincera.

"Todo el tiempo, pero luego pienso en Neji y lo que teníamos. Crecimos juntos. ¿Quién va a amarme como él lo hizo? He oído todas las historias de horror sobre citas de mis amigos solteros. No, gracias. Los hombres juegan juegos, engañan. Aquellos que he conocido simplemente no podrían encajar conmigo."

"Hay buenos tipos por ahí. Yo soy una prueba de ello." Él sonrió. "Yo no necesité salir con Matsuri desde el séptimo grado para hacer un buen marido. Nos conocimos mucho más tarde y soy casi diez años mayor que ella. Adoro el suelo que ella pisa."

"Lo sé. Un día estaré lista, pero todavía no."

"¿Le has dicho eso a nuestra madre?"

"Ella cree que estoy desperdiciando mi vida por estar sola y sabes que quiere nietos. Ya se ha dado por vencida sobre ti y Matsuri ,presentense ante ella con uno."

Gaara se echó a reír.

"Suena como mamá. Quedó muy decepcionada cuando me uní al ejército en lugar de trabajar para papá. Solía lanzar a las hijas de todo el mundo hacia mí, después de que me gradué de la escuela secundaria. Era parte de la razón por la que quería irme. Siempre quiso un tercer chico y creo que imaginó que un nieto sería igual de bueno."

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

"Es insistente. Nadie puede negar eso. Esto ha empeorado desde que papá murió, y ella vive sola. Me pidió que fuese a vivir con ella o que le permitiera vivir conmigo." Hizo una mueca. "Me estrangularía. Parte de ello es culpa mía. Yo estuve realmente en mal estado después de que Neji murió, así que no luché contra ella tanto como debería haberlo hecho cuando asumió el control de algunos aspectos de mi vida. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas o voluntad. Es mucho peor de lo que era cuando éramos niños."

"Lo sé. Yo no podía esperar a salir por mi cuenta. Ella nos ama. No se puede negar eso, pero nos micro-manipula. Me volvía loco."

"Por lo menos conseguiste alejarte de ella. Te envidiaba eso, mientras estabas viajando por todo el mundo. A ella le daba un ataque cada vez que incluso me iba de vacaciones. Deberías haberla oído despotricar cuando le dije que tenía la intención de visitarte. Es sólo un fin de semana, pero comenzó con los viajes de la culpabilidad sobre lo que podría sucederle a ella si la dejaba sola por unos pocos días." Resopló. "Como si fuera una delicada flor."

"No fue tan estupendo estar alistado. Es por eso que lo dejé y ahora trabajo aquí. Sin mencionar que, una vez que conocí a Matsuri, no quería que ella estuviera preocupándose por mí siendo desplegado, o tener que dejarla durante meses cada vez. Seguro como el infierno que no quería vivir cerca de mamá. Nos habría vuelto locos."

Ella lo estudió.

"¿Alguna vez te arrepientes de no ser médico?"

"No. Me gusta ser enfermero. Consigo menos estrés."

Ella asintió. "Entiendo eso."

"¿Hay alguien aquí?"

La voz masculina llegó desde algún lugar por el pasillo. Gaara se apartó del armario. "Quédate quieta y grita si Sasuke despierta."

"Lo haré." Estuvo de acuerdo.

Gaara salió corriendo de la habitación y ella volvió su atención al paciente, todavía en la cama. El tiempo transcurría mientras veía su pecho subir y bajar. Su mirada viajó sobre él, tomando nota de que sus brazos habían cambiado de posición y las restricciones habían sido tensadas. Se sentó un poco más erguida.

"Soy Sakura, la hermana de Gaara. Estamos solos, así que puedes dejar de fingir que todavía estás fuera de combate."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y volvió su cabeza en la almohada.

Ella se sorprendió por su color... negro, pero los iris exteriores eran de un amarillo rojizo, recordándole las hojas de otoño en un día claro brillante. Eran sorprendentes y surrealistas, pero estaba segura de que no eran lentes de contacto.

Se puso de pie, pero se mantuvo a unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Hola."

"Libérame."

Tenía una voz profunda, ronca.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Tu médico te puso las restricciones por una razón. He oído que comenzaste una pelea con alguien."

Él miró hacia otro lado y tiró bruscamente contra las correas. Se mantuvieron, pero ella oyó una pequeña rasgadura sonando desde el velcro. El brazo con la manga de la camisa desgarrada reveló gruesos músculos agrupados. Estaba realmente en forma, recordándole algunos de los culturistas que frecuentaban su gimnasio local. Decidió distraerlo, puesto que parecía lo bastante fuerte como para liberarse si continuaba con eso.

"Eres Sasuke, ¿verdad? ¿Ese es tu nombre?"

Él gruñó. Era un sonido inquietante. Trató de mover las piernas a un lado, cambiándolas en la cama. Una de las barandillas gimió. Ella se adelantó y agarró el metal para tirar en la dirección opuesta en caso de que se rompiera.

"Para."

Él la miró y sus labios carnosos se apartaron para revelar algunos colmillos afilados.

"Yo no recibo órdenes de ti. Mujer"

Si las miradas mataran...Empujó ese pensamiento de regreso, sin embargo.

"No. Tú sencillamente eliges peleas con otros Nuevas Especies. Mi nombre es Sakura. Puedes usarlo. Soy la hermana de Gaara, si no me escuchaste la primera vez."

"Déjame ir y no te haré daño."

Ella no tenía miedo.

"Te ves terrible, atado en una cama, cubierto de moretones y vendajes frescos." Forzó una sonrisa. "Estarías decepcionado si crees que podría causarte más daño. Tú me golpeas, me caigo y me quedo allí. ¿Cuál sería el punto?"

De la sorpresa, abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Ayuda cuando consigues ser derrotado por algunos matones? Esa es la impresión que me dio." Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla. "Es una pregunta válida, pero nunca he intentado eso. No me va el dolor. Tengo bastante de él en mi interior, así que no necesito alimentar más con lesiones físicas."

"¿Eres una loquera?" Él frunció los labios con disgusto.

"No. Sin embargo tenemos algo en común. Ambos hemos experimentado la pérdida de alguien a quien amábamos profundamente."

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a la puerta.

"No quiero hablar contigo. Fuera."

Ella se movió hacia su línea de visión para mirar en aquellos increíbles ojos negros suyos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que perdiste a tu compañera?" Recordó el término utilizado por los Nuevas Especies. Él no contestó.

"Perdí el mío hace dos años. ¿Sabes lo que más odio? Es cuando duermo. Sueño que él todavía está conmigo, pero luego siempre me despierto y tengo que enfrentar la realidad de su lado vacío de la cama."

Sus labios se apretaron en una mueca firme. Ella esperó a ver si él decía algo, pero pasó un buen minuto mientras se miraban.

"Voy a estar de visita con Gaara y Matsuri durante unos días, si cambias de opinión acerca de hablar conmigo. No voy a empujar con más fuerza, pero sí ayuda hablar con alguien que entiende la pérdida. Yo no lo creía al principio, cuando la gente me dijo eso, pero me equivoqué. Probablemente has intentado todo lo demás así que ¿qué tienes que perder?"

Ella se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

"Deberías evitar dormir."

El crudo dolor en su voz tiró de sus fibras sensibles. Se enfrentó a él.

"Intenté eso, pero finalmente sucumbes al agotamiento."

"Lo sé."

Ella vaciló.

"¿Alguna vez permites que alguien esté cerca de ti, además de cuando estás empezando una pelea?"

"No."

Ella se acercó a su cama. Él era un hombre enorme, un desconocido, pero la mirada angustiada y dolorida en sus ojos era una que conocía bien. Ambos eran almas gemelas.

"Voy a agarrarte de la mano."

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Inténtalo."

Sakura se apoyó en la barandilla y se acercó a él. Se sentía muy cálido, como si tuviera fiebre. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Él no dio un tirón lejos o intentó evitar el contacto. Asimismo, no la enlazó para apoderarse de ella, pero en cambio, simplemente parecía soportar su contacto.

"El contacto físico es una parte de la curación. Nos recuerda que estamos vivos. Lo estamos, ya lo sabes. Vivos. Nuestras vidas no terminaron con la de ellos, aunque a veces nos hubiera gustado eso. Necesitas permitirte sentir algo más que el dolor, Sasuke." Le apretó la mano. "Deja que la gente te ayude. Sólo tienes cosas que ganar haciendo eso."

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

"Sal."

...


	4. C3 * Compartir recuerdos

...

Sakura salió al porche trasero y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata. Sacó la caja y se acomodó en una de las sillas del patio. A su hermano le daría un ataque si la atrapaba, pero había esperado hasta que él y su esposa se habían retirado para la noche. El sueño nunca llegaba fácilmente para ella.

Abrió la caja y extrajo el dispositivo electrónico, inhaló lentamente en el tubo y exhaló el vapor. El sabor a menta de un cigarrillo de mentol no era exactamente igual que la cosa real, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Realmente deseaba una botella de vodka, pero una búsqueda rápida de los armarios de la cocina había revelado que no había nada de alcohol en la casa. Habría agradecido un agradable trago después de pasar horas viendo interactuar a la amorosa pareja. Solamente le dolía por todo lo que había perdido.

Un recuerdo emergió de Neji parado en su cocina, haciendo espaguetis. Era la única cosa que realmente había sabido cómo cocinar a menos que estuviera involucrada una parrilla. Él había sonreído y sirvió dos copas de vino, ofreciéndole una.

"Por nosotros, mi amor."

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo electrónico, aquel recuerdo provocando su dolor. Había sido el último aniversario que habían compartido, justo antes de que apareciese el nuevo tumor. Su pelo castaño había crecido de nuevo después de los ciclos de quimioterapia, y habían estado seguros de que se quedaría en remisión. Dos meses más tarde, había vuelto como una venganza y él había muerto en cinco meses más. Apartó la imagen de él en su cama de hospital, luchando por tomar su último aliento. Le dolía demasiado.

El viento se agitó y ella levantó la vista hacia las ramas de los árboles junto al muro bajo que rodeaba el pequeño patio trasero. La luna colgaba alto en el cielo oscuro. Colocó su bata un poco más ajustada sobre su regazo, contra el aire frío. Sus pies descalzos se posaron en otra silla. Levantó el e-cigarrillo para tomar otra calada, pero nunca llegó a sus labios. Una amplia mano se envolvió alrededor de la suya, congelándola a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Sakura miró hacia arriba, esperando ver a su hermano. Llegó como un shock cuando se quedó mirando un par de ojos negros 'como-de-gato' . Sasuke aún lucía el vendaje en su frente, pero se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba una camiseta de color negro, de manga larga, y unos pantalones cargo a juego, también de color negro. Su ritmo cardíaco se redujo cuando se dio cuenta de que había venido a hablar con ella, después de todo.

"Eso es malo para ti."

Su voz era tan profunda como ella recordaba.

"Lo sé. Solo tomé el hábito después de que mi marido murió. Habría odiado verme fumar ya que él nunca lo hizo, pero yo estaba con una especie de dolor asolador. Es un hábito adictivo. Me detuve, pero a veces si tengo un mal día, uso una de estas cosas de vapor en su lugar."

Frunció el ceño. Ella decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Te han puesto en libertad o te escapaste?"

Él le arrebató aquél e-cigarrillo de entre sus dedos y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

"Deberían haber usado cadenas si esperaban que me pasara la noche en el Centro Medico."

"¿Quieres sentarte?"

Miró a su alrededor.

"No."

"¿Crees que la seguridad va a venir a buscarte? Podríamos entrar." Se puso de pie. "Mi hermano y su esposa ya se fueron a la cama. No nos escucharán, siempre y cuando hablemos en voz baja."

"No aquí." Su mirada buscó en la oscuridad más allá del patio. "¿Vas a venir conmigo?"

Él era un extraño. Sin embargo, eso no era por lo qué vaciló. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba, y la había buscado para salir. Necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien hablar, y ella quería estar ahí para él.

"Tengo que cambiarme de ropa primero. Llevo mi pijama bajo esta bata."

Sasuke la estudió. "No vamos muy lejos, y nadie nos verá. Podrían buscarme aquí ya que saben que pasaste tiempo conmigo."

Sakura tomó una rápida decisión.

"Déjame al menos ponerme los zapatos. Estoy descalza."

"No hay necesidad."

Se quedó sin aliento cuando se movió de repente, recogiéndola en sus brazos y levantándola de sus pies. Era lo último que había esperado. Se acercó a la pared baja y simplemente saltó, despejando los casi dos metros de altura de ladrillos del cerramiento del patio.

Fue un poco atemorizante ser acarreada por alguien que no conocía, pero se las arregló para empujar hacia abajo el pánico. Gaara dijo siempre cosas buenas sobre Nuevas Especies. Le había dicho decenas de veces que eran mucho mejor que la gente común, que no había delincuencia entre los Nuevas Especies, y que eran honorables.

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su mente mientras tomaba respiraciones lentas y estables. Sasuke probablemente no comprendió que no era apropiado llevársela hacia la noche.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando como las tenues luces del patio trasero de Gaara aumentaron más distancia. Vivía justo al lado de un parque. No lo había explorado, así que no estaba segura de lo grande que era.

"Estás a salvo conmigo." Susurró Sasuke. "Sólo estoy llevándote lo suficientemente lejos por la privacidad y sin los oficiales encontrándonos."

Sakura bajó la voz. "Bueno. ¿Están buscándote? "

Lanzó un gruñido. Ella tomó el sonido frustrado como un sí.

El viento soplaba más fuerte en la zona abierta, sin la casa para bloquear parte de él. Su bata era de seda y fina como el papel. También era corta, llegando justo a la mitad del muslo. Una gran cantidad de sus piernas desnudas estaban expuestas, pero no le preocupaba que Sasuke pudiera mirarlas lascivamente. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba y estaba apenado por su pérdida. No era un asqueroso depravado. Solo estaba de luto.

Se detuvo y se giró, llevándola hacia la forma oscura de un árbol bajo colgante. Cuando llegaron, se inclinó y la colocó suavemente en la rama más baja, a pocos palmos de distancia de la hierba. Soltó su cuello y se ajustó la bata. Se agachó delante de ella por lo que estaban a la altura de la cara.

"Siento mucho dolor."

El tono de su voz angustiada mató el último de sus temores.

"¿Cuándo la perdiste?"

"Ella estuvo enferma durante mucho tiempo y tardó en irse. Murió hace meses."

Hizo una pausa, manteniendo su rostro en las sombras para que no pudiera ver su expresión.

"El dolor no se alivia, y estoy cabreado."

"Con ella." Supuso. "Ella te dejó. Es normal."

"No." Él gruñó. "Los humanos la hicieron estar enferma. Probaron fármacos sobre ella que destruyeron sus órganos internos. No pudo recuperarse, incluso con las drogas curativas. Sólo la mantuvieron viva más tiempo. Luchó duro para vivir, o habría muerto antes. Fue valiente."

Sakura adivinó que tenía algo que ver con Mercile Industrias. Había leído lo suficiente sobre aquella empresa farmacéutica para saber que habían hecho cosas horribles a los Nuevas Especies, y los habían utilizado como sujetos de prueba para sus medicamentos experimentales. Para eso los habían creado.

"¿Fueron arrestados los que hicieron eso con ella?"

"Fueron capturados." Él bajó su tono. "No sirvió de nada. Todavía estoy furioso."

"No te culpo. Eso es normal también."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazó su centro. La brisa fría parecía soplar a través de su bata.

"De modo que es la culpabilidad por lo que ella sufría, lo que supongo que sientes. Mi marido se aferró a la vida, sin importar el dolor que tenía. Él no quería dejarme. Creo que luchó tanto para mantener la respiración todos los días solo porque sabía que estaría devastada cuando muriera. Tenía cáncer y se extendió a su hígado, los riñones y los pulmones."

Sasuke guardó silencio.

"Me siento culpable." Le ofreció. "Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera aceptado la medicación para el dolor cerca del final y dejara de someterse a cada tratamiento que querían probar. Los dos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar, pero ninguno de nosotros queríamos hacer frente a eso. Era demasiado doloroso. ¿Cómo se puede ceder cuando sabes que estás a punto de perder a la persona que más amas en el mundo? Eso es lo que los dos estábamos pensando."

"Me pidió poner fin a su sufrimiento muchas veces, pero no pude hacerlo." Dijo él con voz áspera. "Seguí esperando que mejorase. Fuimos diseñados para ser más fuertes que los humanos, y nos curamos rápido. Ella no era débil, pero le habían hecho demasiado daño para que pudiera recuperarse."

"Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. A veces, un cuerpo simplemente no puede tomar tanto. Todos somos mortales. No has querido perder la esperanza. Esa es una parte de amar a alguien. Solo tienes que recordar lo mucho que te amaba, y que incluso la voluntad más fuerte para sobrevivir no siempre puede desafiar a la muerte. Es una mierda que apesta, no voy a mentirte, pero el dolor se desvanecerá con el tiempo. Siempre estará ahí, pero no va a ser la sensación punzante que es ahora, como si alguien estuviera empujando un cuchillo en tu corazón y haciéndolo girar. Así es como me sentí inmediatamente después de que Neji murió."

"Tienes frío."

Agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta, se la pasó por la cabeza y se la dio. No llevaba nada debajo. La luz de la luna reveló la parte superior de su cuerpo. Tenía un amplio pecho y bíceps masivos. El vendaje blanco en el brazo era exagerado contra su bronceado.

"Usa esto. Cabrá sobre lo que tienes puesto."

Ella vaciló. "Vas a tener frío."

"Estoy bien. Llévalo."

Sólo dudó por un segundo, porque ella no era tan resistente. El material era más grueso que la bata y aún estaba caliente de su cuerpo cuando lo pasó por la cabeza y tiró hacia abajo. Él tenía razón, era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir su pijama y la bata.

"Gracias. Dime si tienes frío, y te la daré de nuevo."

"Siento ese cuchillo." Admitió.

"Se pone mejor. Tienes que liberar algo de la ira y la culpa. Seguí aferrándome a eso como si fuera un escudo contra el mundo. Lo necesitaba. La gente nunca me miraba de la misma manera después de que Neji murió. Odiaba la piedad y los susurros. Pasé de ser Sakura para convertirme en 'esa pobre alma que perdió a su marido' ."

Aceptó eso con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Los otros me compadecen."

"Esto hace que sea peor. Lo sé. Yo no te compadezco. Sobreviviste a su muerte. Eso te hace fuerte. Algunas personas lo que hacen es rendirse. Se refugian dentro de sus casas y nunca salen. En conjunto, dejan de vivir. Sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de interactuar con otras personas, si estás iniciando peleas a puñetazos con tipos que son lo suficientemente grandes como para que pienses que podrían hacerte daño. Puede ser una buena idea replantearte ese plan, y empezar a hablar, en su lugar."

Se encogió de hombros.

"La lucha me ayuda con la ira."

"Viniste a verme. Eso es un paso en la dirección correcta. Como he dicho antes, yo sería la última persona en una pelea con nadie, porque no voy a devolver el golpe."

"Podría matarte."

Ella sonrió, sin miedo en lo más mínimo. Su carrera estaba compuesta por individuos grandes, fuertes.

"Probablemente. ¿Has intentado hablar con otros Nuevas Especies que hayan perdido a sus compañeros? Podría ayudar."

"Ellos no hablan de eso. Pocos tenían compañeras. La mayoría de ellos las perdieron cuando estábamos todavía en cautiverio. Es demasiado doloroso para ellos hablar sobre el pasado."

"Hay servicios de apoyo emocional disponibles. Me ayudó cuando estuve lista para afrontar mi mente perdida. Estoy seguro que la ONE podría traer a alguien para sesiones privadas."

"No quiero hablar con un psiquiatra loquero. Los odio."

Su tono reveló su ira. La experiencia debió de ser una mala. Le entendió.

"Podrías ir a sesiones de grupo en algún lugar cercano. Habría un terapeuta a mano, si es necesario, pero sobre todo es sólo gente hablando entre sí, compartiendo su dolor y cómo están tratando con todo."

"Humanos." Dijo con voz áspera. "No."

"No soy una chuleta de cerdo." Le recordó suavemente. "Me hablas a mí. Esos grupos de apoyo son para todas las personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos. Su raza no importa. Todos somos igual por dentro. Nos duele."

"Tú eres la hermana de Gaara. Él es Especies para nosotros."

Le gustaba ser incluida, de una manera indirecta. También la conmovió que su hermano fuera considerado de la familia por la gente con la que había decidido vivir.

"Podría prolongar mi visita si quieres seguir hablando conmigo." Podría perder su trabajo, pero no es que le gustara de todos modos. Era sólo algo para sacarla de casa todos los días y no hundirse de nuevo escondiéndose del mundo. A su madre le daría un ataque, pero en realidad no le preocupaba eso. "Estaré encantada de permanecer durante el tiempo que quieras."

"¿Podrías hacer eso?"

"Sí. Tengo la suerte de tener algunos ahorros. Mi marido quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien cuidada. No dependo de un salario para pagar mis cuentas."

"Puedo ver si la ONE te pagaría por estar aquí."

"No es necesario." Estudió a Sasuke. Él era un hombre grande, intimidante, pero tenía un buen corazón. "Pero gracias. Extenderé mi estancia si vas a hablar conmigo."

Una ráfaga de viento la golpeó, y se estremeció. "Tal vez la próxima vez en el interior, sin embargo, cuando no esté vestida para ir a la cama."

"¿Estás cansada?"

"No. No duermo muy bien. Eso trae los sueños."

"No me gusta dormir, tampoco."

"¿Qué es lo haces normalmente por la noche?"

"Corro o hago ejercicio. Ayuda a empujar mi cuerpo al límite hasta que esté agotado. No sueño después."

Eso explicaba cómo era tan musculoso.

"¿Por qué te metiste en una pelea hoy? Tengo la impresión de que es algo que haces de forma regular."

"Estoy esperando que me matarán."

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de pensar en la mejor cosa que decir.

"Seré considerado inestable y un peligro para los demás. Es posible que la ONE me elimine."

Eso la horrorizó.

"Estoy segura de que no lo harían."

"No tengo nada por qué vivir."

"Antes me sentía de esa manera, pero estaba equivocada. Solo estás inmerso en tu dolor en este momento."

"¿Porqué quieres vivir tú?"

La pregunta la sorprendió, y luchó para llegar a una respuesta.

"Creo que por mi familia. Estarían devastados si me doy por vencida. Yo no los podría lastimar de esa manera."

"No tengo familia."

"Tienes a los otros Nuevas Especies."

"No estoy cercano con cualquiera de ellos. Solo tenía a mi compañera."

"¿Qué hay de tus amigos?"

"No tengo ninguno. Pasé mi tiempo libre cuidando de mi compañera."

Estaba rompiéndole el corazón. Ella tomó una decisión.

"Bueno, tienes una amiga ahora. Tú eres importante para mí. No te rindas, Sasuke. Deja que te ayude. Sé que probablemente sientes como que no hay nada que mejore las cosas, pero arriésgate. Solo tienes que darte una oportunidad. No puedes permitir que las cosas se mantengan como están."

"Tú no me conoces."

"Me gustaría." Ella se acercó más. "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Me encanta el Azul."

"Genial. ¿Qué pasa con tu comida favorita?"

"¿Es importante esto?"

"Estamos llegando a conocernos. Me encanta el color amarillo. ¿Alguna vez has visto un girasol? A mí me encantan esos. Sé que no son tan hermosos como las rosas o tulipanes, pero me recuerdan a los días de verano. Son alegres. Además, me gusta comer semillas de girasol. Son bonitos y además una fuente de alimento."

Sasuke se levantó en toda su estatura.

"Debería llevarte de vuelta."

...


	5. C4 * Algo especial

...

Sakura lo había estropeado de alguna manera. Tal vez hablar de favoritos con Nuevas Especies no era su mejor idea. Se bajó de la rama y se puso de pie. Sasuke dio un paso adelante y se inclinó, recogiéndola en sus brazos. La levantó con facilidad, como si no pesara mucho. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y enroscó su otra mano sobre su hombro desnudo.

"Yo podría caminar."

"Estás descalza, y no quiero que pises algo afilado."

"Gracias."

Titubeó antes de relajarse en sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho. Él estaba muy caliente y olía a algo varonil, tal vez un gel de baño perfumado.

"Espero no ser demasiado pesada."

"No lo eres."

Se detuvo en el muro bajo que marcaba el patio trasero de Gaara.

"No deberías fumar. Es malo para ti."

Volvió la cabeza y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que pudo distinguir sus llamativos ojos.

"Por lo tanto estoy luchando. Además, es vapor... no el auténtico. No estoy buscando hacerme daño a mí misma."

Sus labios se movieron, pero no sonrió.

"Quieres vivir."

"Como deberías tú."

Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para despejar la pared y suavemente la colocó sobre sus pies. Echó de menos el calor de su cuerpo cuando se separaron.

"Tu camiseta..."

Comenzó a quitársela, decidida a devolvérsela.

"Quédatela. Volveré mañana por la noche. Espérame. Hablaremos más."

"Me gustaría eso."

"No se lo digas a nadie."

Esa declaración la sorprendió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Van a intentar hablarte para no hacerlo, o impedirme venir cerca de ti. Saben que soy inestable."

Dio un paso hacia las sombras y volvió la cabeza como si buscara algo.

"Vendré cuando se apaguen las luces."

Ella lo vio desaparecer en la noche. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó para recoger la caja y reemplazar el tubo. Abrió la puerta corredera. El silencio le aseguró que Gaara y Matsuri no habían notado su ausencia. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sakura entró en la habitación y pasó los dedos por la camiseta de algodón de Sasuke después de quitársela. Se acercó al armario y la colgó, ocultándola entre sus propias ropas. Quería mantener su reunión en secreto, y ella respetaría eso. A su hermano le daría un ataque si supiera que había permitido voluntariamente que un extraño pudiera llevársela.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Había sido una aventura muy valiente de su parte, y superaba al hecho de sentarse en el patio sintiéndose deprimida. Sasuke necesitaba un amigo, y ella apreciaba sentirse útil.

Sasuke mantuvo su espalda presionada fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol mientras veía a la delgada pelirosa colgar su camiseta en su armario. No levantó el teléfono para llamar a Seguridad. Había temido que podría hacerlo. Asimismo no despertó a Gaara o su pareja.

En cambio, se quitó la bata y la arrojó sobre la silla junto a la cama.

Se movió para irse pero la vista de su camisón le sorprendió. Era una camiseta blanca que caía casi hasta la mitad del muslo con tiras estrechas en los hombros y una amplia cara amarilla redonda sobre su vientre. Los dos ojos verdes y la sonrisa curvada en el gran redondel indicaban felicidad. Rodeó la cama y se subió en ella.

La camisa subió alto, y él contuvo el aire. La humana llevaba bragas blancas que apenas ocultaban su sexo. Eran estrechas y se recortaban en lo alto de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad de piel en cada lado de su culo. Tenía unas generosas curvas, con la piel muy pálida.

Se puso bajo las sábanas y empujó almohadas detrás de su espalda. Su mirada se lanzó por la habitación, y se preguntó si ella sintió que la observaba. No miró hacia la ventana, sin embargo, o al hueco en las cortinas abiertas. Abrazó la ropa de cama contra su cintura y su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo. Su pelo cayó hacia delante, ocultando sus rasgos. Usó su pulgar para empujarlo de nuevo, enganchándolo detrás de la oreja. Cuando pudo ver su cara otra vez, su dolorosa expresión hizo algo extraño en su estómago.

Ella estaba sufriendo también. Era tentador acercarse a la ventana y llamar para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Se contuvo quieto, sin embargo, manteniéndose en las sombras. Ella había perdido a su compañero. También parecía no tener prisa para conciliar el sueño.

Ambos tenían mucho en común.

Se repitió la conversación dentro de su cabeza. Había tenido razón en muchas cosas. Él convivía con la culpabilidad. Deseó haber hablado con ella más tiempo, pero se había dado cuenta de su temblor a pesar de la incorporación de su camiseta. Los humanos eran frágiles, pero sobre todo las mujeres. No quería correr el riesgo de que se pusiera enferma.

El movimiento en el borde de su visión le llamó la atención. Volvió la cabeza y vio a un oficial de la patrulla a pie por la acera, en dirección a la parte delantera de la casa. Cambió de posición y se fue antes de que la dirección del viento cambiara, revelando su presencia. Se mantuvo en las sombras hasta que estuvo lejos de la casa y de vuelta en el parque.

"¿Que estuviste haciendo?"

Comenzó y se volvió, un gruñido desgarrando desde su garganta mientras sus manos se cerraron en garras.

"No haces ningún sonido." acusó a Naruto.

"No lo hago. Soy bueno en eso."

El macho vestía todo de negro, y se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia aproximadamente.

"¿Por qué estabas observando a esa hembra humana?"

Apretó los dientes, negándose a reconocer nada.

"Ella no mató a tu pareja."

"Ya lo sé."

"Odias a los humanos, pero esa es la hermana de Gaara."

"Ya sé que lo es."

"Entonces eres consciente de que no es el enemigo."

"Yo no he dicho que lo fuera."

"Vine a buscarte para hablar hoy, pero en su lugar te encontré bajo un árbol observando a una humana a través de la ventana. Te hubiera enfrentado allí, pero no quería alarmarla. Esta es su primera visita a Homeland y Gaara está muy entusiasmado con eso. Él no quiere que tenga una mala experiencia. Quiere que ella le visite de nuevo. Mantente alejado de las áreas humanas. ¿Quieres que Gaara te ataque si cree que la vida de su hermana está en peligro? Él no va a ser capaz de hacerte mucho daño, pero podría cabrear a sus amigos lo suficiente como para que puedan buscar represalias si le haces daño al macho. ¿Ese es tu plan?"

"Yo no le haría daño a Sakura."

Las cejas de Naruto se dispararon.

"¿Sabes cómo se llama?"

"Yo no ataco a las mujeres." Era un insulto ser acusado de querer hacerle daño. "Ella está indefensa. No hay honor en eso."

"¿Tienes curiosidad por las hembras humanas? ¿Es por eso que estabas mirándola?"

Él no dijo nada. Naruto cambió de tema.

"No me obligues a defenderme de ti otra vez."

"Entiendo."

"No vamos a negar que me atacaste hoy porque pensaste que te mataría por golpearme, ¿no?"

"Perdí a mi compañera."

Naruto se acercó más.

"Soy consciente. Déjame decirte algo sobre mí. No me gusta la situación en que me encontré hoy. He tenido que matar antes, pero eso no significa que lo disfrute. Escoge otra persona si tienes deseos de morir, Sasuke. Eso fue cualquier tipo de jodido. ¿Quieres hablar de honor? No iba a encontrar ninguno por poner fin a tu vida."

La ira se agitó.

"No estoy indefenso."

"Estás roto." Espetó Naruto. "Has perdido tu compañera, y también has perdido tu voluntad de vivir. ¿Crees que eres el único que conoce la pérdida? Piensa otra vez. Somos Especies. Fuimos creados para sufrir, y todos nos topamos con un mogollón de eso. Nosotros sobrevivimos y prosperamos. Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo y consigue poner tu mierda junta."

Sasuke gruñó y deseó atacar Naruto por aquellas cortantes palabras.

"Exactamente. Enfádate. Usa eso para sobrellevar la pérdida. No conocía a tu compañera bien pero ella parecía valiente. Fui testigo de la muerte de dos de mis hermanos y tuve que matar al tercero con mis propias manos porque su mente se rompió. Tenía que evitar que se convirtiera en algo que él habría despreciado. Eran mi sangre, pero todavía estoy aquí. Ellos hubieran esperado que viva la vida. Nadie les dio esa oportunidad. ¿No hubieras querido que tu compañera abrazara su libertad, incluso si tú hubieras muerto? ¿No habrías esperado que siguiera adelante sin ti?"

"Yo no fui quien murió."

"Ella luchó duro para vivir. No deshonres su memoria arrojando el resto de tu vida. Ella te diría esto si pudiera."

"No hables por ella."

Sasuke sintió como si toda su sangre se precipitara en su cabeza, y él quería golpear a Naruto en la boca.

"Alguien debe hacerlo, y tú me trajiste a esto cuando lanzaste el primer puñetazo. No sé lo que estabas haciendo cerca de la hermana de Gaara, pero voy a tener que enviarte a la Zona Salvaje si te cojo a menos de cien metros de ella. ¿Soy claro?"

"No voy a hacerle daño a Sakura."

"¿Por qué estabas ahí?" Naruto se acercó más. "Mierda. No estás pensando en apropiarte de ella, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

"Ella no podría oponer resistencia de la manera que haría una de nuestras hembras. Ellas patearían tu culo si intentaras esa mierda. ¿Es ese tu nuevo plan? ¿Secuestrar a la hermana de Gaara y tomarla como compañera, obligándonos a matarte cuando la traigamos de vuelta?"

Sasuke se horrorizó.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas que soy capaz de hacer?"

"No sé lo que harías. Habría jurado que nunca ibas a golpearme antes de hoy, sin embargo, tú hiciste exactamente eso. Está bajo nuestra protección. Mantente lo más lejos posible de ella."

"Estábamos hablando. Eso es todo."

"Una mierda. Estabas vigilándola a través de una ventana."

"Me estaba asegurando de que ella no le dijo a nadie que la visité."

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Explícamelo rápido, y no me mientas. De lo contrario, yo personalmente patearé tu culo y te despertarás dentro de una jaula. Te mantendré allí hasta que ella se haya ido."

"La conocí hoy en el Centro Médico y se ofreció a hablar conmigo. Ambos perdimos a nuestros compañeros."

Le molestaba tener que compartir esos detalles, pero lo que Naruto había asumido era indignante. No era nada parecido a la venganza. ¡Qué macho sería aquel que robara a una mujer para tomarla como pareja!

"Busqué a Sakura fuera esta noche, hablamos y la llevé a su casa. No estaba seguro de si ella llamaría a Seguridad o le contaría a su hermano acerca de nuestra conversación. No quería que nadie lo supiera."

"¿Por qué te importa que ella se lo diga a alguien si no has hecho nada malo?"

Sasuke vaciló.

"Algunos podrían objetar."

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces mientras largos segundos pasaban.

"¿Ella también perdió a su compañero?"

"Eso dije."

"¿Murió o simplemente la abandonó? Los humanos a veces abandonan a sus compañeras por una nueva."

"Él está muerto."

"¿Cómo fue vuestra charla? ¿La asustaste?"

"No." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Tú crees que me gusta asustar a una mujer?"

"No estoy seguro."

"No le haría daño, ni hubiera disfrutado de hacerla sentir miedo. Es una mujer amable."

El otro macho lo estudió de cerca.

"¿Tienes planes de hablar con ella de nuevo?"

Él asintió con un cabeceo brusco.

"¿Planeas detenerme?"

"Eso depende. ¿Vas a hacer algo estúpido que pueda cabrear a su hermano o a mí?"

"No."

"Te estaré vigilando." Le advirtió Naruto. "Recuerda eso. Haces daño a un cabello en su cabeza, y acabarás en la Zona Salvaje. No van a permitir que te vayas. Madara estará malditamente seguro de eso, incluso si tiene que encerrarte dentro de una de las jaulas de los animales recién adquiridos que son peligrosos. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás pensando en espiarla de nuevo esta noche?"

"No. Iba a ir a correr."

"Bien. Haz eso."

Naruto agitó su mano hacia el parque.

Sasuke giró y corrió lejos, necesitando deshacerse de la ira. Él no le haría daño a Sakura. Era un insulto ser acusado de ello.

...


	6. C5 * Dolor

...

Sakura miró el reloj y fingió un bostezo.

"Guau. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana, Gaara?"

Él y Matsuri estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá, pareciendo demasiado contentos.

"No hasta el mediodía."

"Oh."

"¿Estás cansada?"

Odiaba mentir, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Un poco."

Matsuri se puso de pie.

"Bueno. Bueno, son casi las once." Ella lanzó a Gaara una sonrisa provocadora. "Supongo que es hora de que todos vayamos a la cama."

Gaara se levantó de un salto.

"Suena bien para mí."

Sakura se resistió a rodar los ojos. Esta pareja podrían haber estado casados durante años, pero actuaban como recién casados. Estaba bastante segura de lo que significaba la mirada de Matsuri, y por qué su hermano repentinamente parecía tan ansioso de retirarse a su habitación. No le importaba si estaban planeando tener sexo, siempre y cuando permanecieran allí toda la noche. Sasuke no quería que nadie supiera que estaban hablando, y ella respetaba ese deseo.

"Los veré a los dos mañana."

Sakura abrazó a ambos y huyó a la habitación de huéspedes. La sala de estar separaba los dormitorios de modo que apretó la oreja a la puerta cerrada y esperó. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que reinara el silencio. Apagó su luz, abrió la puerta y se asomó a la oscura sala.

Fue a la puerta corredera, la abrió y entró en el patio trasero. Sakura miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que Sasuke ya hubiera llegado.

No lo vio, pero se tomó un momento para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Un movimiento cerca del árbol más cercano a la mesa del patio atrajo su atención y sonrió cuando Sasuke salió de entre las sombras. Saludó con la mano y se acercó a él.

"Hola."

No parecía tan feliz de verla como lo estaba ella. Era un hombre guapo a pesar de las diferencias faciales que lo marcaban como un felino Nuevas Especies. El color negro y la forma de sus ojos nunca dejaban de fascinarla.

"Llevas zapatos."

Ella echó un vistazo a su atuendo. Parte de ella quería vestirse un poco más arreglada, pero podría haber hecho sospechar a su hermano o su esposa. Llevaba cómodos pantalones de algodón de color crema y un holgado suéter negro a juego, con calzado de lona sin cordones.

"Sí. ¿Quieres permanecer aquí o ir a sentarnos en el parque de nuevo?"

Giró su cabeza, buscando en el área alrededor de ellos.

"¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar nuevo?"

"Está bien."

Era consciente de que los Nuevas Especies nunca salían de Homeland así que no podía llevarla a cualquier lugar lejos.

"No estés sobresaltada."

La advertencia no hizo nada para prepararla para cuando él se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos. Se enderezó, se volvió y se dirigió a la pared. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, esperándolo cuando saltó sobre el divisor de casi metro y medio, ya lo había hecho antes.

"¿Por qué me llevas?"

"Tienes las piernas cortas y quiero que nos movamos rápido."

Siguió mirando en todas direcciones mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Él no estaba exactamente corriendo, pero estaba cerca.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Sakura sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Naruto continúa patrullando la zona. Me está vigilando."

"¿El hombre con que luchaste? ¿El que te puso en la clínica?"

"Sí."

Se sintió un poco temerosa mientras miraba también a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver mucho, y Sasuke se movía rápido.

"¿Vas a entrar en otra pelea?" Preguntó, preocupada.

"Posiblemente."

"Bájame. Puedo correr."

Hizo caso omiso de su petición y comenzó a correr. Fue un poco chocante, pero sus brazos la amortiguaban, en su mayor parte. Se aferró más apretada hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio. Se detuvo, se volvió y estudió la zona.

"¿Le ves?" Susurró ella.

"No. Hace mucho viento otra vez, y será difícil para él poder recoger mi olor. Esa es otra razón por la que te llevé. Froté mis zapatos en la hierba para hacer más difícil mi seguimiento. Tú habrías dejado un rastro para que lo siguiera."

"Guau. ¿Los Nuevas Especies pueden hacer eso?"

Archivó la información fuera. Los Nuevas Especies debían tener un sentido altamente avanzado del olfato.

"Es felino, como yo, y no somos tan buenos en el seguimiento de rastros como los caninos, pero podría llamar a alguien aquí para ayudarle."

Él cambió su peso, abrió la puerta del edificio del tamaño de un cobertizo, la llevó dentro y la colocó sobre sus pies. Los cerró por dentro. Era noche cerrada. Sakura se quedó muy quieta, temerosa de que pudiera chocar con algo o tropezarse, si los artículos estaban en el suelo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Mantuvo su voz baja.

"Es un edificio de almacenamiento para nuestro equipo deportivo. Voy a encender la luz. Cierra los ojos para que no te cause dificultad. Puede llevar un segundo para adaptarse."

Ella bajó la cabeza e hizo lo que le pedía. Oyó el suave clic de un interruptor de la luz y miró, parpadeando un par de veces. No era una luz del techo brillante, pero bastaba para poder ver. Los estantes se habían construido a lo largo de una pared y un banco largo corría enfrente. Bajo el asiento de madera estaban varias cajas llenas de bolas.

"Es privado, y más caliente que en el exterior. Puedes sentarte, si lo deseas."

Los listones de madera no eran el asiento más cómodo, pero se sentó. Sasuke vaciló y luego se unió a ella, a pocos palmos de distancia.

No miraba hacia ella, sino que se quedó mirando adelante, hacia los armarios. El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo hasta que Sakura habló.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

"Me dieron un recorrido por las oficinas, en el edificio de Seguridad, y tuvimos una cena en el bar."

Él la miró, y su boca se curvó hacia abajo con evidente disgusto.

"¿Bailaste con Especies?" Su nariz estalló cuando olfateó. "No huelo a ninguno de ellos en ti."

"No. Vi un montón de ellos bailar, sin embargo. Unos hombres me preguntaron, pero no estoy a gusto con eso."

"¿Tú no bailas, o no te gustan los hombres tocándote?"

"No soy sociable, y no quiero llamar mucho la atención. Yo sé bailar, pero no me gusta hacerlo con extraños. Gaara y Matsuri salieron a la pista de baile un par de veces. Yo solo me acomodé en la mesa."

Se relajó, aliviándose un poco la línea recta de su espalda.

"Yo no bailo. Estaría temeroso de que los demás se rieran de mí. No teníamos acceso a la música antes de la libertad. Es nuevo."

"¿Qué hay de tu esposa? ¿Bailaba?"

"Mi compañera estaba enferma cuando fuimos liberados. Pasó todo su tiempo en nuestra casa, enganchada a las máquinas. Ella no quería permanecer en el Centro Médico, de manera que la establecieron dentro de una casa para dar cabida a sus necesidades."

Sakura asintió.

"Entiendo. Lo hicimos con Neji también, cerca del final, pero queríamos probar un tratamiento más que tenía una mínima oportunidad de éxito. Fue admitido en el hospital diez días antes de su muerte. Pensamos que duraría más tiempo, o yo habría insistido en que le llevaran a casa."

La tristeza se levantó pero trató de empujarla hacia atrás.

"Creo que él lo planeó de esa manera, así no tendría el recuerdo de su muerte en nuestro dormitorio."

"Me mudé a la Residencia de los hombres después de que perdí a mi compañera. No podía soportar los constantes recordatorios en la casa que compartimos."

"Es difícil." Admitió. "Probablemente debería dar ese paso también, pero me encanta nuestra casa. Hay tantos buenos recuerdos allí que superan a los malos. Tuvimos la suerte de comprar la casa de nuestros sueños la primera vez."

La frente de Sasuke se plegó.

"La mayoría de la gente compra lo que ellos llaman un 'hogar de arranque' , y luego actualizan a esa casa que deseaban haber podido lograr la primera vez. Neji heredó el dinero de su familia y era dueño de su propio negocio. Él lo vendió después de que se dio cuenta de que sus problemas de salud eran graves, pero siempre estuvimos financieramente bendecidos. No fue un problema."

"Entiendo."

El silencio se prolongó y Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era muy hablador. Tendría que pincharle con suavidad.

"¿Quieres hablar de ella?"

Él miró hacia otro lado.

"No."

Eso va a hacer difícil la conversación. Pensó.

"¿Qué quieres discutir? ¿Quieres hacerme preguntas? Puedes."

"¿Cuál es la única cosa que más echas de menos acerca de tu pareja?"

Era una pregunta complicada. Reflexionó sobre ello.

"Realmente no puedo decir que es una sola cosa, pero si tuviera que enumerar algunas, primero tendría que decir que la risa."

Sonrió ante los recuerdos que se filtraban a través de sus pensamientos.

"Neji era muy gracioso. Podía hacerme reír no importa de qué." Se puso seria. "También le echo de menos cuando me meto en la cama. Me sentía segura y correcta acurrucándome contra él antes de quedarme dormida."

Sasuke se volvió para mirarla directamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos, impresionada por las lágrimas que vió en ellos. Los tonos verdes y jade parecieron iluminarse, y eso la dejó sin aliento.

"Mi compañera me dio un propósito y ahora no tengo ninguno."

Sakura podía entender eso.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

Un músculo a lo largo de su mandíbula saltó y las lágrimas se despejaron de sus ojos.

"No puedo decir su número. Duele."

"¿Numero?"

"Ella nunca eligio un nombre. Mercile nos asignó números. Me negué a tomar un nombre hasta después de su muerte, ya que ella no lo haría."

...


	7. C6 * Volver a vivir

...

Fue horrible para Sakura y desgarrador. La mujer que Sasuke había amado había estado enferma cuando finalmente había ganado su libertad y, probablemente, nunca había disfrutado de nada de eso. En su mente se formó la imagen mental de una lápida con sólo un número grabado en la cara frontal. Fue más allá de ser trágico.

"Lo siento mucho."

"No es culpa tuya. No todos los humanos son iguales. Yo sé esto. Tú no tuviste ningún papel en su muerte."

"Todavía estoy apenada por lo que ambos soportasteis. Llámalo una disculpa general por todos los capullos del mundo. La vida no es justa."

"No lo es."

Él llegó hasta ella, pero no hizo contacto. Sakura estrechó su mano y se la sostuvo.

"Las cosas van a mejorar. Pensé en Neji sin parar cuando murió. Era una agonía constante. Pasó el tiempo y se alivió. Algunos días pueden pasar sin pensar en él en absoluto."

Permitió que su pulgar acariciase el lado de los dedos de Sasuke, esperando que eso le consolara. A ella sí la consoló.

"Luego me siento culpable." Le sonrió. "Deseas esos días, pero cuando vienen, imagínate, te sientes como mierda sobre eso. Me han asegurado que es parte del proceso de curación."

"Trato de no pensar en ella."

"Eso es normal también."

"Siento la culpa."

Ella asintió.

"Culpa del sobreviviente. Ese es el término con que lo llaman."

"No me gusta estar solo."

"No lo estás. Yo estoy aquí, y estás rodeado de otra Nuevas Especies."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Dormir solo. Comer solo. El silencio absoluto es horrible."

Sakura asintió.

"Lo es." Se acercó más a él. "Deberías intentar hacer amigos. Ayudan. He perdido mucho de los míos después de la muerte de Neji. Algunos de ellos me evitaban porque no podían hacer frente a su muerte, o tal vez simplemente no sabían qué decir. Algunas personas me evitaban porque no podía tolerar la forma en que me miraban. La compasión es una mierda." Hizo una pausa. "O algunas personas actuaron como si la pérdida de alguien fuera como una enfermedad contagiosa que puedes contagiarles. Es un recordatorio para ellos de que sus propias vidas pueden derrumbarse a su alrededor. Yo era la prueba A."

Volvió la cabeza y la miró detenidamente.

"¿Prueba A?"

"La prueba de que les puede pasar a ellos, que también podrían perder a la persona que aman."

"Algunos Especies me usan como un ejemplo de por qué no deben tener una compañera o desear una. Esto los hace vulnerables al dolor."

"Exactamente. Eres una prueba también para ellos." Le sonrió. "He hecho nuevos amigos que no conocían a Neji. Ellos no estaban comparando el antes y después de mí. Eso ayudó. Yo era sólo Sakura para ellos."

"Todo el mundo me conoce aquí y en la Zona Salvaje."

"Aún así hiciste una nueva amiga." Se inclinó un poco y golpeó su brazo con el hombro. "Yo."

Él sonrió, y fue devastador. Eso transformó sus rasgos y tuvo que evitar boquear un poco. Era bien parecido antes, pero un Sasuke de mirada feliz demostró que no iba a permanecer soltero por mucho tiempo, si otras mujeres podían evitarlo.

"Me alegro de que me molestaras."

"Yo también."

"Tenía ganas de hablar contigo hoy. Me dio un propósito."

"Pensé que Gaara y Matsuri nunca se iban a ir a la cama. Yo tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo también."

"¿Cuál es tu vida fuera de las puertas?"

"Volví a trabajar hace unos nueve meses. Tomé un trabajo de oficina que me mantiene ocupada. Me saca de casa cinco días a la semana. Ahí es donde conocí nuevos amigos. Iba a ver una película con algunos de ellos los fines de semana de vez en cuando. Eso me da un propósito y es mejor que sentarme en mi casa mirando a las paredes, sintiendo lástima por mí misma. La fiesta de autocompasión ha terminado. Hice esa rutina demasiado tiempo."

"¿Fiesta de autocompasión?"

Su mirada confundida la divertía.

"Es un decir. Significa que estaba sintiendo lástima por mí misma, y que no hice mucho para cambiar eso durante un tiempo. Solo quería sumergirme en mi dolor. Incluso me harté de eso, finalmente."

"Yo no estoy asignado a funciones en Homeland, como lo están otros Especies."

"Tal vez deberías estarlo."

"No estoy seguro de que confíen en mí. Saben que soy inestable."

"Entonces no lo seas. Diles que necesitas algo que hacer. Eso te ayuda para empezar a llevar la cuenta de qué día es, de nuevo."

"Sé lo que quieres decir."

Se imaginaba que lo haría.

"Es sábado. Al menos, al final del día."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Gracias. No sabía eso."

"Estoy seguro de que la ONE hará lo que sea necesario. Gaara no puede decir suficientes cosas buenas acerca de ellos."

"Son buenas personas."

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado. "¿Qué pasa con el sexo?"

Eso confundió a Sakura. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

"Algunas de las mujeres han ofrecido compartir sexo conmigo. ¿Va a sanar un poco el dolor si toco a una de las hembras Especies? Me han dicho que podría ayudarme a superar esto sobre ella."

"¿Quieres decir que la mejor manera de olvidar a alguien es meterse debajo de otra persona?"

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la atención hacia ella y frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

"Es un dicho que he oído a menudo. Significa tener relaciones sexuales con alguien nuevo. No lo sé. He ido a un par de citas desde que Neji murió, pero no me he acostado con cualquiera de ellos. Hubiera sido demasiado raro, y no estaba atraída sexualmente por ellos. Lo discutimos en servicios de apoyo emocional. Algunos de ellos juraron que les ayudó, mientras que otros dijeron que les hizo sentir vacíos por dentro. Supongo que depende de la persona. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Sería incómodo."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Finalmente habló.

"Ella era la única mujer que yo conocía."

Ambos tenían algo más en común.

"Neji y yo estuvimos juntos desde que éramos jóvenes. Él es el único hombre con el que he salido. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer todo. Mi último también."

La depresión amenazó. Ella se la sacudió.

"Pero tengo esperanza. Eso es nuevo. Creo que estoy llegando al punto en el que podría querer encontrar a alguien para salir de nuevo. Me siento sola. Al principio ni siquiera consideraría volver a casarme. Es un progreso. Tú llegarás allí también. Date tiempo."

Él parecía interesado en el suelo, estudiándolo.

"¿Has encontrado un hombre que te interese? ¿Estará enfadado porque te vas a quedar aquí más tiempo de lo planeado?"

"No hay nadie. Un hombre en el trabajo me sigue pidiendo salir, pero no es totalmente mi tipo."

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se quedó mirándola.

"¿Que está mal con ese macho?"

Ella sonrió.

"Es una especie de jugador de oficina."

Sus cejas se juntaron y frunció el ceño.

"Deidara impacta en un montón de mujeres. Es lo suyo. Él es muy seductor. No quiero eso. Probablemente va a ser del tipo que engaña." Hizo una mueca. "Ese es un miedo mío."

"¿Tu compañero fue fiel? Escuché que algunos no lo son."

"Neji era especial. Él era bastante intenso, y me amaba. Estableció una alta marca que me temo que nadie más pueda alcanzar. También tenía fobia a los gérmenes." Ella se echó a reír. "Es algo que me hizo sentir segura de que no iba a acostarse con otras mujeres. Yo era la única a la que iba a tocar sin miedo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"¿Te preocupa que ningún otro macho pueda tratarte tan bien y serte fiel?"

Ella asintió.

"No creo que cualquier otra mujer pueda querer ser mi compañera. Las hembras Especies se resisten al compromiso. Comparten sexo con otros hombres, y no permiten que nos quedemos con ellas a dormir en sus camas. Echo de menos tenerla a mi lado."

"Dime algo sobre ella."

Se resistió durante un largo minuto.

"Era primate y era alta." Hizo una pausa. "Ella resoplaba cuando se reía. Era lindo."

Sakura sonrió y le acarició la mano, instándolo a decirle más.

"No hablaba mucho, pero siempre decía cosas importantes cuando lo hacía."

"Inteligente."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Éramos jóvenes cuando nos pusieron juntos. Estaba aterrorizada de mí."

"Eres un tipo grande."

Sasuke no la miró mientras hablaba.

"Yo fui el primer hombre al que la habían llevado, y ella fue mi primera mujer. Dijeron que éramos una pareja acoplada y nos dijeron que compartiríamos la celda para siempre. Tuvimos que aprender a vivir juntos. Se mantuvo lejos de mí, pero yo tenía curiosidad. Seguí tratando de acercarme a ella. Pero hacía estos ruidos raros así que me obligaba a retroceder. No quería asustarla."

Sakura podía creer eso de Sasuke. Él era un buen tipo.

"Le di la cobija para dormir y me colé sobre ella después de que se durmió. Me gustaba abrazarla. Se despertaba por la mañana y se alejaba de mí al principio. Me tomó un tiempo para que aprendiera que no le haría daño. Empezamos a hablar. Luego entró en calor."

Ese dato sorprendió a Sakura.

"¿Calor?"

"Necesidad sexual. Ella olía muy bien y yo la deseaba mucho. Yo podría no haber compartido el sexo antes, pero me dolía. Mi polla estaba constantemente dura."

Sorprendida, Sakura dejó de frotarle la mano, pero luego comenzó de nuevo, animándole. Fue un recordatorio de lo que era. Los Nuevas Especies tenían parte de ADN animal.

"¿Supongo que ustedes dos acabaron juntos?"

"Ella estaba sufriendo y no sabíamos lo que estaba mal con ella."

"Yo no creí que los primates entraban en calor de esa manera."

La ira profundizó su voz.

"Mercile probablemente puso algo en su comida. Ella no comía las mismas cosas que yo. Querían que nosotros criáramos, y no estábamos haciéndolo lo suficientemente rápido. Después me enteré de lo peligroso que habría sido si también me hubieran drogado. Los machos aumentan su agresividad, y el dolor es tan intenso que sufren pérdidas de memoria. 139 y yo nos entendimos. Aprendí rápidamente que si le gustaba mi toque, ella me permitiría montarla a menudo."

Él se quedó en silencio.

"¿Su número era 139?" Eso hizo que Sakura pensara. "¿Cuál fue tu número?"

"140."

Reflexionó sobre eso.

"Un solo número sobre el suyo."

"No sé por qué nos dieron los números juntos. Mercile nunca nos explicó esas cosas a nosotros. Podían haber previsto hacernos compañeros desde el principio y sólo esperaron hasta que fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para criar antes de que nos pusieran en la misma celda."

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?"

"No. No hay sentido del tiempo en Mercile. Es infinito. Mucho tiempo. Luego nos llevaron de allí a algún lugar peor. Siguieron dándole inyecciones, y la hicieron débil y enferma. Los humanos se mantenían prometiéndome que harían lo mejor por ella si yo hacía todo lo que me ordenaban hacer. Estaban usándola para controlarme. Lo hice. Su vida era todo lo que importaba. La ONE nos liberó pero no consiguió mejorar. Ellos me mintieron."

"¿La ONE?"

"Mercile." Gruñó el nombre. "No podían hacer que 139 mejorase. Le dieron sobredosis de fármacos experimentales de la ovulación, esperando que la hicieran quedar embarazada. Sin embargo, nuestras mujeres no pueden reproducirse."

Su voz se mantuvo profunda, su dolor y su ira eran claros.

"Esto causó un daño masivo a sus órganos internos. El daño no pudo ser reparado. Querían un bebé Especies lo suficientemente ansiosos como para matarla en el intento. Yo no sabía lo que estaban haciendo con ella hasta que nos liberaron. La Doctora Trisha dijo que envenenaron su sistema y partes de sus órganos habían sufrido demasiado daño para el momento en que llegó al Homeland. Las drogas curativas la mantuvieron yendo por un largo tiempo, pero no podían reparar lo que se hizo. Ella sólo permaneció más tiempo."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Yo también."

Él tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló lentamente. Su voz se suavizó.

"Debería haber matado a 139 cuando ella me suplicó eso. Sufrió mucho. Fui un mal compañero."

"Tenías la esperanza de que ella mejorase."

Volvió la cara y las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

"Ella dijo que, si me preocupaba por ella, debía romperle el cuello o impedirle respirar. Simplemente no podía hacerlo."

Él tiró fuera del agarre de Sakura y miró a sus dos manos donde descansaban sobre sus muslos.

"Fui débil."

"Sasuke."

Sakura se emocionó sufriendo su dolor también.

"No te hagas esto. Es obvio que la amaste mucho, y no pudiste hacerle daño. Eso no es debilidad. No hay nada malo en no renunciar a la esperanza de alguien que amas. Eso es todo de lo que eres culpable."

Se inclinó más cerca.

"¿Cómo puedo vivir con esto?"

"Tomas un día a la vez, y te permites sanar. Deja de aferrarte a la pena con tanta fuerza. Haz amigos. Encuentra algo para llenar tu tiempo. Date cuenta de que la vida continúa, incluso cuando crees que no debe. Estás vivo. Estoy viva. Estamos aquí. Abraza eso."

Él parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y se enderezó.

"¿Pedir un trabajo que hacer y encontrar un propósito?"

"Eso es un gran comienzo."

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.

"Debería llevarte de vuelta."

Sakura se acercó y le tendió la mano. Él no se apartó.

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos aquí por un rato? ¿Quieres estar solo?"

"No."

Ella no lo quería tampoco. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

"La próxima vez tenemos que encontrar un lugar más cómodo, sin embargo." Se ajustó el culo en el banco de madera. "O voy a traer almohadas."

Sasuke la miró y arqueó una ceja. "¿Una almohada?"

"Para utilizar como un colchón para este tipo de asientos."

Él sonrió.

"Los seres humanos están demasiado acostumbrados a la comodidad."

"Eso no es una mala cosa."

...


	8. C7 * Me atrae

...

Sasuke se apoyó contra el árbol, mirando a Sakura meterse en la cama. Habían pasado juntos un par de horas, y él había disfrutado sentado con ella. Incluso había sido agradable hablar de 139. La humana no lo había juzgado o se había sentido horrorizada por sus palabras. Venían de diferentes vidas. Había esperado que surgieran cuestiones.

Un ruido suave lo alertó y volvió la cabeza, mirando a Naruto dando un paso más cerca.

"No quería asustarte." Admitió el macho.

"No voy a perjudicar a Sakura."

"¿Solo mirándola?"

"¿No tienes una compañera con que dormir? ¿No se pregunta dónde estás?"

"Ella sabe dónde estoy y que estoy manteniendo mis ojos puestos sobre ti. ¿Es fascinante la hermana de Gaara?"

"Ella no duerme mucho."

Naruto volvió la cabeza, para seguir la mirada de Sasuke.

"Está leyendo un libro. ¿Cuál es el título?"

"No lo sé. No quiero estar tan cerca."

El macho se apoyó en el otro lado del árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

"Te la llevaste por un rato. ¿A dónde fuiste?"

"A hablar." Sasuke se puso rígido. "¿Mandaste a Seguridad a buscarnos?"

"No. Observé que la regresaste. Ella parecía ilesa y no olí su miedo viniendo hacia ti. "

"No voy a hacerle daño."

"Ella también perdió a su compañero. ¿El hablar ayuda?"

Sasuke se debatió a contestar. Naruto podría hacer que Sakura dejara Homeland o mandarlo a la Zona Salvaje.

"Sí. Ella lo entiende."

"Bien."

Se relajó, la respuesta no era amenazante. Su calma se evaporó cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

"¿Tiene planes para acecharla todas las noches?"

"No estoy acechándola. Estoy velando por ella."

"No está en peligro."

"No quiero ir a casa todavía."

"Odiaba estar mirando al techo, también."

Sasuke quebró la cabeza en la dirección de aquel macho, estudiándolo. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

"He estado allí y he hecho eso. Sin embargo, te daré una advertencia."

"No voy a hacerle daño a Sakura." Gruñó bajo, ofendido.

"Creo eso. Calma tu culo abajo o ella va a escucharte. Los humanos no tienen nuestros sentidos, pero hay nada más fuerte y no será capaz de perdérselo. Su televisor no está encendido para silenciar los ruidos del exterior. Mi advertencia es que la última vez que quedé fascinado de una humana, yo terminé acoplado a ella. No me arrepiento porque fue la mejor cosa que pudo pasarme, pero fue un shock. Te voy a dar un aviso."

"Nadie podría aparearse conmigo. Estoy dañado."

"Yo solía decir eso también. Entonces Hinata llegó a mi vida. Ella me sanó cuando yo no creía que eso fuera posible. Deja de pelear con otros machos." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la casa de Gaara. "Ella podría convertirse en una razón para que desees vivir."

"¿Una humana?" Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Somos muy diferentes."

"Ella perdió a su compañero. Tienes mucho en común con ella, más que con cualquiera de nuestras mujeres." Naruto avanzó un poco más cerca. "¿Has considerado compartir sexo con ella?"

"No."

"Tal vez deberías hacerlo."

Sasuke se apartó del árbol y se enfrentó hacia la cabeza masculina.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida con una compañera. Hice mi investigación sobre la hermana de Gaara. Ella conoció a su compañero siendo joven, como lo hiciste con la tuya. Está acostumbrada a dormir con un hombre, como tú estás acostumbrado a tener una mujer en tus brazos. Ambos tenen un vacío interior. Llenan los espacios juntos. Eso tiene sentido."

"Es humana."

"Como lo es mi compañera. Funciona." Naruto sonrió. "Las diferencias entre nosotros hacen que sea un reto, pero de la clase para ser disfrutado."

"Ella dijo que estaba pensando en encontrar un hombre." Sasuke consideró eso. Podía hablar con Sakura. Le gustaba. Un recuerdo de ella arrastrándose en la cama la noche anterior pasó por su mente. Se sentía atraído por ella.

"Somos mejores que los machos humanos." Naruto sonó con certeza.

"Sakura no tuvo ninguna queja sobre su compañero. Ella lo amaba. Él era bueno para ella."

"Entonces sé mejor." Naruto bajó la voz. "Los humanos no tienen nuestras ventajas."

"Somos más fuertes y leales. No llevamos enfermedades sexuales o enfermamos."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, pero esos son puntos válidos. Estoy hablando de sexo."

"Somos más grandes y tenemos más resistencia."

Naruto se rió entre dientes. "¿Sabes lo que es un vibrador? ¿Un juguete sexual humano?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No."

"¿No has visto cine porno humano?"

"No." Él frunció el ceño. "No tenía interés en el sexo humano."

"Bien. Ya estás por delante de muchos de nuestros hombres que han visto esa basura. Es una mala representación de lo que los hombres humanos fantasean, en lugar de las mujeres. A una gran cantidad de mujeres les resulta ofensivo. Desciende sobre ella y ronronea. No te reprimas. Aman las vibraciones de nuestras lenguas. Los hombres humanos no pueden hacer eso sin juguetes. Ten en cuenta que intentan juntar de golpe sus muslos cerrados. No están acostumbradas a esa excesiva sensación. Es abrumador para ellas, pero fija sus muslos abiertos y sigue adelante hasta que alcance el clímax. Su macho no podía hacer eso."

"¿Les gusta ser lamidas?"

"Lamidas, chupadas y luego montadas. Hazlo de frente a ella." Él hizo una pausa. "Solo tienes que introducirte despacio al principio. Son condenadamente apretadas porque la mayoría de los varones humanos no son de nuestro tamaño."

La polla de Sasuke revoloteó solo de pensarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había compartido sexo. Sakura tenía un buen trasero. Sus manos eran suaves. Podía adaptarse a sus diferencias.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para que acceda a compartir sexo conmigo?"

Naruto se enderezó y dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

"Aprecian nuestros cuerpos. Estamos en forma. Hinata jura que tenemos músculos que hacen que las mujeres estén muy pendientes de nosotros."

Naruto se inclinó, agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y tiró de ella hasta justo por debajo de sus pezones. Él apretó su estómago y señaló.

"Estos en especial. A Hinata le gusta correr sus manos por mis abdominales."

"¿Simplemente saco mi estómago ante ella? Eso suena fácil."

"Es un poco más complicado que eso. ¿Sabes cómo te acercas a nuestras mujeres para compartir sexo?"

"Ser franco, decirles lo que queremos y mostrar nuestra fuerza."

"Olvídalo. No le digas que deseas doblarla delante de ti. Los humanos no suelen responder bien a ese exceso de sinceridad."

Naruto hizo una pausa, obviamente pensando.

"¿Te reunirás con ella mañana por la noche?"

"Sí."

"Tengo un plan."

"¿Cuál es?"

Naruto le sonrió.

...


	9. C8 * Otro camino

...

Sakura cerró la puerta corredera y salió al patio, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de Sasuke. Inmediatamente avanzó desde las sombras debajo de un árbol. Ella sonrió, caminando hasta el muro que los separaba. Alcanzó su cintura y la levantó, colocándola abajo por el otro lado.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, recordándole lo guapo era. Su estado de ánimo parecía alegre también.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"Salí con Matsuri. Me quería viendo un montón de películas de chicas con ella."

"Eso suena interesante."

"Eran romances." Sakura se encogió. "Esas no son mi tipo favorito de películas, pero hizo feliz a Matsuri. Me gustaron algunas de esas historias, las que eran divertidas."

Se inclinó y se esperaba eso, cuando él la levantó en sus brazos.

Ella no protestó ni le señaló que se había puesto zapatos y podía caminar por su cuenta. Cuando entró en el parque, le preguntó: "¿Vamos de nuevo al cobertizo?"

"No. Pensé que nos gustaría volver al árbol. Puse un cojín en el banco para la próxima vez."

"Eso fue muy atento."

Se detuvo y se inclinó, poniéndola en la rama más baja. Se agachó.

"Podríamos ir allí si lo deseas. Solo pensé que era una noche algo agradable. ¿Te diste cuenta que la luna está casi llena?" Señaló hacia el cielo.

"Es hermosa. Me encanta como se puede ver claramente el cielo aquí en Homeland. Yo vivo en una zona bastante bien iluminada, así que no consigo ver tantas estrellas."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Homeland es grande, pero no hay un montón de lugares a los que podemos ir. Vivo en la Residencia de los hombres. Tú te alojas en casa de Gaara. Es difícil para nosotros encontrar privacidad."

"Eso está bien. Me alegro de que podamos hablar todas las noches."

"Yo también. Me da algo que espero con interés."

Ella también le esperaba cada vez más, y habría estado decepcionada si no hubiera aparecido. Un ligero clic sonó y ella volvió la cabeza, en busca de la fuente. Los aspersores se encendieron de repente. Jadeó cuando un agua muy fría la roció. Sasuke se puso de pie y se inclinó, recogiéndola en sus brazos.

Eso no evitaría que se mojase. También él tenía que estar empapándose. Sakura metió la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él la cargaba.

"Espera." La instó.

Esto en cuanto a nuestra conversación. Tendría que llevarla a su casa para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Se detuvo, liberó un brazo y luego la inclinó en su agarre. Ella levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido cercano de una puerta, y el ruido de los rociadores se calmó. Estaba completamente oscuro hasta que se movió, probablemente usando el codo para golpear el interruptor de la luz. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el cobertizo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella se rió.

"Sí. ¿Cambiaron el temporizador? He oído que venían desde mi habitación, pero por lo general es justo antes del amanecer."

Él la dejó y dio un paso atrás. Sus pantalones estaban adheridos a sus piernas.

"Alguien debe de haber cambiado la configuración del temporizador. Estás empapada."

"Igual que estás tú." Ella notó su parte frontal. "Te curas rápido."

Sólo tenía un leve moretón allí y el corte había desaparecido casi por completo. Se acercó a su alrededor y se estiró sobre un estante superior a lo largo de una pared que contenía material deportivo. Él la miró.

"Voy a cerrar mis ojos. Desnúdate y pon esto a tu alrededor."

Sakura estudió el sedoso material. Tenía una cabeza de lobo impreso en ella. Su mirada se desplazó a Sasuke.

"¿Es una bandera?"

"Sí. Hay más. Voy a envolver una alrededor de mi cintura. Quiero hablar contigo."

"Podrías simplemente llevarnos de vuelta a casa de Gaara. Podríamos ir dentro y yo podría utilizar la secadora de ropa."

"Tu hermano no me va a dar la bienvenida dentro de su casa."

"Él está durmiendo."

"Preferiría no arriesgarme. Estás a salvo aquí. Nunca te haría daño."

La mirada seria en sus ojos la hizo sentir segura. Sasuke no era como los demás hombres. No sólo estaba sufriendo la pérdida de la mujer que amaba, él nunca la había hecho sentir incómoda.

"Date la vuelta."

Se giró. Se agachó, se quitó sus zapatos de lona sin cordones y simplemente los tiró en la esquina. Se quitó los leggings y la camiseta.

Su sujetador y bragas estaban sólo ligeramente húmedos. Se debatió, pero se los quitó también. La bandera era más grande de lo que había sospechado cuando la desplegó y se la envolvió, estilo toga, alrededor de su cintura.

"Estoy decente."

"Mi turno." Él la miró. "Cierra tus ojos."

Ella le presentó su espalda. Se sentía extraño estar en un pequeño edificio, casi desnuda. No era algo que haría normalmente, pero confiaba en que Sasuke no haría nada incorrecto. Él aún permanecía un poco asustadizo por su amistad en ciernes, y ella tenía que tener eso en mente. Tal vez no volvería si la acompañaba de nuevo a casa de Gaara para cambiarse de ropa. Prefería quedarse en el cobertizo con él durante un rato que enfrentarse sola a la habitación de invitados hasta que llegara el sueño.

"Le dije a Gaara quería pasar el rato con él esta semana."

Era un tema de seguridad para debatir.

"¿Le dijiste que estamos hablando?"

Sasuke dejó caer algo húmedo en el suelo, probablemente su camisa o su pantalón.

"No. Respeté tus deseos. Sé que no quieres que sepa que estamos pasando tiempo juntos. Nuestra madre ha llamado hoy. He utilizado eso como una razón para extender mi estancia."

"¿Cómo es eso una razón?"

"Ella siempre está tratando de tenderme una trampa con los hombres. Sucedió de nuevo. Me preparó una cita para la noche del jueves. Le dije a Gaara quería quedarme más tiempo para poder decirle que todavía estaría fuera de la ciudad."

"¿Quién es el macho?" Su voz se profundizó levemente.

"Algún hijo de un amigo suyo a quien nunca he conocido. Tiene treinta y cinco años y vive con su madre. No, gracias. No necesito saber nada más que eso para saber que no iba a funcionar."

"Es un hombre adulto. Pensé que los humanos dejaban su hogar después de terminar sus estudios."

"Se supone eso, pero a algunos hombres les gusta ser mimados por sus madres demasiado. Apuesto que es el caso de éste. Probablemente está buscando una mujer que pueda hacerle todo lo que hace su madre, además de tener sexo con él. Eso no va a ser conmigo."

"Eso es extraño."

"Algunas personas lo son."

"Estoy cubierto."

Sakura se volvió y tuvo que sellar sus labios. Sasuke llevaba una bandera envuelta alrededor de su cintura, pero la extensión de su pecho musculoso, el estómago y los brazos era una avalancha para la que no había estado preparada. Había estado lo suficientemente oscuro en el parque la noche en que le había prestado su camisa, tanto que ella no había conseguido una mirada muy buena.

La luz en el interior del cobertizo reveló cada rincón de él en detalle. Tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto nunca. Parecía aún más grande y más impresionante en aquel pequeño espacio cerrado. Los únicos defectos eran algunas contusiones de la lucha en que había estado, y su brazo vendado. El que estaba en su pierna se había ido, y la herida parecía como si hubiera pasado una semana o aproximadamente así, en lugar de sólo una cuestión de días.

Eso la impresionó. Él le sonrió.

"Estamos secos."

Había dicho algo, y le costó un segundo para que sus palabras se hundieran en ella. Levantó la mirada mirando fijamente a su cara.

"Sí, lo estamos."

Él se acercó más y se sentó en el asiento acolchado.

"¿Tienes frío? Los Especies tenemos una temperatura corporal más caliente que los humanos. Podrías sentarte en mi regazo y así te mantendré caliente."

Ella tragó saliva, mirando su cuerpo de nuevo.

"Um..."

Solo imaginar eso hizo que sus mejillas se sintieran enrojecidas. Él empeoró las cosas cuando abrió los brazos, indicando que en realidad lo decía en serio.

"No voy a hacerte daño, Sakura."

La forma en que suavizó su tono y la miró con esos hermosos ojos oscuros realmente la llevó un paso más cerca inconsciente.

"Um..."

Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. No era apropiado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre medio desnudo antes, excepto Neji.

"Está bien." Instó. "Ven aquí."

Quería hacerlo. Esa era la parte confusa. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, manteniendo el contacto visual. No percibió una amenaza, pero no pudo descontar su tamaño o su fuerza. Cualquier otro tipo la habría tenido a ella huyendo del cobertizo.

"Echo de menos sostener a alguien. Déjame poner mis brazos alrededor de ti."

Esas palabras roncas susurradas, fueron una tentación a la que no pudo resistirse. Su corazón se aceleró, pero se acercó más, sin saber cómo tomar asiento elegantemente.

Sasuke no pareció tener ese problema. Simplemente extendió la mano y suavemente la maniobró hasta dar con su culo en reposo sobre uno de sus muslos y las piernas dobladas sobre el otro. Se sentó de lado y él la abrazó más cerca, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella en un abrazo suave.

Los dos estaban tensos, pero él se relajó primero. Los músculos duros bajo su trasero se suavizaron ligeramente y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco hasta que su mejilla descansó cerca de su corazón. Podía oírlo latir casi tan rápido como el suyo. Eso hizo que se sintiera mejor. Respiró hondo, exhaló, y obligó a salir la tensión de su cuerpo.

"Esto es agradable." Se movió un poco. "Eres muy pequeña."

Él era muy grande, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"Estás caliente."

Se sentía febril de nuevo, un recuerdo de la primera vez que había sostenido su mano en el Centro Médico.

"Tú hueles bien."

Ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

"Gracias."

"¿Y yo?"

Probablemente fue la interacción más extraña que había tenido con un hombre, pero era Nueva Especie, y eran muy directos. Sakura inhaló, cerrando los ojos.

"Sí."

Llevaba un aroma varonil, no penetrante pero agradable. Seguro que era diferente de Deidara, su compañero de trabajo, que amaba sofocar con su colonia hasta que casi podía saborearla.

"¿Ves? Estás a salvo conmigo."

"Confío en ti Sasuke"

Eso era cierto. Tenían mucho en común. Él le había contado que su compañera era la única mujer con la que había tenido relaciones sexuales. No era como si fuera un tipo poniendo sus movimientos en ella. Probablemente era tan inepto como lo sería ella en eso de hacer avances sexuales.

...


	10. C9 * Disfrutar de tu verguenza

...

Sasuke rozó su mejilla contra su cabeza, una caricia ligera.

"¿Más cálida?"

"Sí."

"Bien."

Ella luchó para pensar en algo que decir. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza salió estallando.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"Pedí una misión."

Eso la distrajo de su conciencia de él como hombre… y uno que la sostenía en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dieron un trabajo?"

"Se niegan a permitir que trabaje en cualquier lugar cerca de los humanos, pero me dijeron que podía patrullar el interior de Homeland. Tomé un turno."

"¿Cómo fue?"

"No estuvo mal. Puse nerviosos a algunos Especies, pero me hablaron."

"¿Por qué estaban nerviosos?"

"Esperaban que iniciara peleas, pero no lo hice."

"¿Qué haces en la patrulla?"

Se movió en su regazo y se puso un poco más cómoda.

"Entré en cada edificio para ver si todos estaban bien. Estuve de guardia durante cuatro horas para probar cómo iba a funcionar. Nadie se quejó por lo que Shikamaru dijo que podía hacerlo de nuevo mañana. Mi turno empieza al mediodía."

"Eso está muy bien."

No estaba segura de dónde poner las manos por lo que las descansó sobre su regazo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy bien."

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella y se sentó en el banco, llevándola con él, por lo que se inclinó más estrechamente en su contra.

No podía estar en desacuerdo. Él se sentía muy bien. Cálido, suave en todos los lugares correctos… pero ahí es cuando algo duro apretó contra la parte posterior de sus muslos. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que era, y se quedó sin aliento.

"No te alarmes. Es una respuesta física."

Tenía una erección. No había duda de ello, no con 'eso' apretado contra la parte inferior de sus piernas entre el culo y las rodillas, donde estaba sentada sobre su regazo. Su respiración se aceleró y trató de reducir la velocidad. El miedo no fue la causa. No creía que fuera a hacer nada malo con ella.

"¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió en silencio.

"Mírame Sakura"

Él inclinó la cabeza lejos de la de ella. Sakura vaciló, pero trabajó sobre su coraje. Era un poco embarazoso saber que ambos estaban al tanto de su estado físico. Levantó la barbilla y miró fijamente a sus ojos.

"Nunca te haría daño." Le juró, y la sinceridad brillaba en aquellos llamativos ojos negros. "Por favor, no me temas."

"Probablemente debería bajarme de tu regazo. Supongo que esto fue una mala idea, ¿eh?" Ella se sonrojó. "Yo, wow, esto es incómodo."

Ni siquiera abrió los brazos. No estaba segura de qué decir.

"¿No lo es?" añadió.

"Me gusta sostenerte. Me gusta cómo te sientes en mis brazos y cómo hueles."

Él no tenía ninguna dificultad para encontrar palabras. Sakura tragó con fuerza, manteniendo el contacto visual.

"Gaara me dijo que debía deshacerme de la perfumería y la cosmética. Me dio artículos de baño para que no vaya a hacer estornudar a los Nuevas Especies mientras estoy aquí. Es probablemente el nuevo champú y acondicionador que estoy usando. Esto no es apropiado."

Esa era una buena manera de decirlo.

"Las leyes humanas no se aplican para mí."

"No es una ley. Es solo que…"

Ella vaciló cuando Sasuke se acercó más y la olfateó. Un sonido grave de ronroneo salió de su pecho, y causó pequeñas vibraciones contra su brazo, donde ella se apoyaba en él.

"Es sólo que, ¿qué?"

Esperaba una respuesta, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarle a los ojos.

"Debería levantarme." Espetó ella finalmente.

Él todavía no abrió sus brazos.

"¿Por qué? Me gustas aquí. ¿Te sientes incómoda?"

Sasuke era realmente agradable para sentarse. Era grande, cálido, y la abrazaba suavemente. Era sólo que la sensación de su erección presionada contra la parte posterior de los muslos por debajo de la fina tela de las banderas no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto.

"Soy macho. Reacciono a ti. Esto no quiere decir que voy a desnudarte y esperar que compartas sexo conmigo."

Su respiración se aceleró y el corazón le latió con fuerza. La imagen de él haciendo justo eso la dejó tambaleándose. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto. Su mirada bajó a su pecho y luego a sus anchos hombros. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no le temía. Levantó la vista y estudió sus ojos. La atrajeron, tan únicos y preciosos. Nunca había visto nada igual antes y la novedad no estaba apagándose. Podía mirar en ellos durante una interminable cantidad de tiempo.

"Nos gusta hablar. Dime lo que estás pensando."

"Te sientes realmente grande."

Lamentó las palabras que soltó, y el calor flameó sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza y levantó una mano, cubriendo sus ojos.

"Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Soy grande. ¿Ves? Estamos hablando y siendo sinceros. Esto me gusta. ¿Por qué estás sonrojándote? Resulta atractivo."

Sakura miró hacia él. Sasuke la miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Su diversión era fácil de identificar.

"Estás disfrutando de esto."

"Un poco." Se encogió de hombros. "Dejaré que te vayas si realmente quieres que lo haga, pero me gustaría seguir sosteniéndote. Se siente bien."

Lo hacía. Si pudiera ignorar eso que estaba presionado contra la parte posterior de su muslo.

...


	11. C10 * Tu eres lo que quiero

...

"Lo hace." Admitió Sakura.

"No sabría cómo convencerte para compartir sexo conmigo. No eres Especies."

Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo en la parte superior, donde la bandera estaba remetida alrededor de sus pechos.

"La última cosa que me gustaría es hacer que me tengas miedo. Los humanos son muy diferentes."

"¿Lo somos?"

Quería dirigir el tema lejos del sexo. Era demasiado guapo y había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había sentido una atracción sincera por un hombre. Ella era muy consciente de Sasuke.

"Sí. Las Especies hembras son agresivas. Iban a agarrarme y frotarse contra mi cuerpo. Ellas no se sonrojan o se apartan de mí como tú lo haces."

"¿Eso sucede a menudo? Ya sabes, ¿las mujeres van detrás de ti?"

No le gustaba la pequeña semilla de los celos que surgió.

"A veces. Ellas tienen piedad de mí."

"Pero no has, um, ¿pasado a través con eso?"

"Tú eres la primera mujer que me ha puesto duro. No he compartido sexo con nadie, excepto mi compañera."

Le había dicho eso antes, pero no sabía lo que hacía cuando estaba lejos de ella. Las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

"Oh."

"Esto me confunde." Le confesó, bajando la voz a un susurro. "Me gustas."

"También me gustas, Sasuke."

Él la miró fijamente.

"¿Te afecto?"

Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y miró abajo, entre sus cuerpos. Su cuerpo se tensó.

"¿Te gusta cómo me veo?"

Sakura no pudo evitar curiosear un poco. Mostraba todos los músculos de su abdomen. Tenía el tipo de estómago de lavadero que la tentaba a extender su brazo y explorar con sus manos. Se resistió.

"Estás muy... en forma."

Eso era una manera segura para decirlo.

"¿Es bueno eso? ¿Parece amenazador mi tamaño?"

Era difícil apartar la atención de su abdomen, pero se las arregló, mirándole a la cara de nuevo.

"No, no me asusta, si es eso lo que quieres decir."

"Bien. Esa es la última cosa que quiero. No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Te afecto?"

Sakura tropezó por la respuesta.

"Está bien." Él cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. "No pensé que estarías atraída por mí, pero tenía que preguntar. Somos demasiado diferentes."

Odiaba la forma en que sonaba herido. Ella se acercó y puso su mano vacilante en su hombro.

"¿Sasuke?"

"No sé lo que estaba pensando. La decepción es para los humanos."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella se sintió un poco alarmada por esa palabra. Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo.

"Puse los aspersores para encenderse y conseguir que nos mojáramos. Tenía la esperanza de que si me veías en su mayoría desnudo, estarías atraída por mí."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Eso la aturdió. No estaba disgustada, simplemente sorprendida y confundida.

"Me haces sentir cosas buenas. Quería abrazarte y ver si te gustaría compartir sexo conmigo."

No era la primera vez que un hombre lo había intentado con ella, pero debía decir que fue la táctica más inusual que nadie había desplegado jamás.

"Oh."

"No te sientes atraída por mí. Lo entiendo."

El dolor brilló en sus ojos.

"Ninguna mujer jamás querrá ser mi compañera de nuevo."

"¿Compañera?"

La palabra le hizo tambalear un poco. No estaba buscando sólo una aventura de una noche. Él asintió con la cabeza firme.

"Tenemos tanto en común, Sakura. Me siento atraído por ti. Me gusta hablar contigo."

Ella finalmente se recuperó.

"Esos no son razones para casarse con alguien."

"Fui acoplado a 139 porque me lo dijeron así cuando la dejaron conmigo. Éramos felices."

Se le rompió el corazón y ella se inclinó más cerca, odiando el dolor que vió.

"Todavía estás de duelo por su pérdida. No se puede sustituir a una mujer con otra"

"¿Es eso lo que tú crees? No eres nada como ella." Frunció el ceño. "Eres humana y aun así te deseo."

No estaba segura de si debía sentirse insultada. Lo dejó ir, sin creer que estaba destinado a ser de esa manera.

"Es sólo atracción sexual. Estamos hablando y cada vez más cercanos. Es normal."

"No te sientes atraída por mí."

Sakura se debatió y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo estoy."

Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

"¿Lo estás?"

"Eres un hombre muy guapo, Sasuke."

"¿Qué más te gusta de mí?"

"Tus ojos son..." Hizo una pausa.

"¿Aterradores? ¿Extrañamente inhumanos?"

"Espectaculares." Corrigió ella. "Podría mirar en ellos todo el día."

"¿Qué pasa con mi tamaño? ¿Crees que voy a magullarte o aplastarte? Me preocupo por eso. Pareces delicada. Yo sé cómo ser suave."

"Estoy segura de que podrías serlo."

"Nunca te obligaré. Mi compañera estuvo enferma desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca la toqué de esa manera, no importa lo mucho que yo sufriera por compartir sexo. Sus necesidades eran lo primero."

Ella creyó eso sobre él.

"Eso te hace considerado."

"¿Pero no lo suficiente atractivo sexualmente para estar interesada en compartir sexo conmigo?"

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, el estómago y bíceps abultados.

"Eres muy caliente."

"Mi temperatura corre más alto que un ser humano."

Ella sonrió. Él era un poco ingenuo si esa era la forma en que había interpretado su comentario.

"Quiero decir sexy."

Ella se ruborizó un poco cuando dijo eso, pero no retrocedió, ya que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Me gustas también." Él sonrió.

"Sí, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad."

Eso acabó con la alegría justo al lado de su expresión.

"Quiero más que eso contigo."

"Todavía estás de duelo. No soy un reemplazo para ella, Sasuke."

"No eres nada como ella. Hablas conmigo con facilidad."

Las preguntas saltaron a la mente de Sakura. Quería preguntarle en voz alta, pero se abstuvo. Era una declaración extraña para hacer. Le recordó diciendo que su esposa no era muy habladora, pero ¿significaba eso que apenas hablaban a menos que fuera necesario?

Eso creó una imagen sombría de la clase de relación que habían tenido.

"No te ves como ella tampoco." Él frunció el ceño de nuevo. "Era muy alta. Tu coloración es diferente. No quiero que seas como ella."

Ayudó que dijera eso.

"Solo estás buscando un vendaje para curar temporalmente este dolor, y yo no quiero salir lastimada cuando te des cuenta de eso."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Me merezco estar con alguien que me ame de verdad, que me esté ofreciendo un futuro más allá de unos pocos días o quizás meses. Hacemos esto, y con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que yo solo era la persona que estaba allí para ayudarte a superar lo peor de tu pesar. Te alejarás, y no podré soportar perder a alguien que dejé llegar tan cerca de mí. No una segunda vez."

"Los Especies se acoplan de por vida."

Mantuvo el agarre sobre ella.

"Y la tuya murió." Dijo sakura.

Fue un suave recordatorio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Ella lo tomó como una señal de que sus palabras estaban penetrando y extendió la mano, acariciando su pecho.

Su piel era muy cálida, y se sentía bien. De repente abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

"Palabras equivocadas. Nos comprometemos con las hembras con las que nos acoplamos hasta que uno de nosotros muere. Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme contigo."

Eso la dejó atónita.

"Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Eres amable y dulce. Ambos conocemos la pérdida. Nadie me va a entender jamás como tú lo haces, y yo te entiendo a ti. ¿No quieres que alguien te sostenga por la noche? ¿Alguien con quien hablar y con quién reír?"

"No tenemos que dormir juntos para hacer eso. Podríamos ser amigos."

"No quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero más. Ven a casa y vive conmigo."

Gaara le había dicho una vez que los Nuevas Especies no tenían citas. Esa información de repente tenía sentido. Sasuke simplemente esperaba que ella entrara de lleno en una relación seria.

Era una locura. Nadie hacía eso.

"Me comprometo a no tocar a otra mujer o desear compartir sexo con alguien más. Yo nunca te dejaré. Serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Nunca te haré daño, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que eres feliz. Voy a anhelar ver tu sonrisa. Me dolerá si te hago daño. Es cómo son los Especies. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo reemplazar a tu pareja, pero soy mucho mejor que cualquier humano del que tendrías que preocuparte cuando decidas emparejarte de nuevo. Ellos no son tan sinceros como los Especies, o tan fieles."

"No es así de simple."

"Podría serlo."

Él levantó la mano y pasó la yema de sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla.

"Nunca he compartido sexo con una humana, pero te prometo que voy a aprender cómo complacerte. Estoy decidido. Será agradable descubrir nuestras diferencias."

El tono brusco la afectó. Su voz adquirió un leve gruñido. Habían pasado dos años desde que un hombre incluso la había tentado a querer sexo. Sasuke lo logró. Echó un vistazo a su pecho. Era hermoso y todo varonil. Tenía la clase de cuerpo que las mujeres querrían adorar, y ella se vió afectada también.

"Yo..."

"Dijiste que tengo que correr riesgos." Le recordó. "Del mismo modo que deberías hacerlo tú. Querías ayudarme a cambiar mi vida, ya que solo existía en la soledad y el dolor. Crees que quiero que me cures de eso, pero yo creo que podemos hacerlo el uno por el otro. Veo tu dolor también, cuando hablas de lo que perdiste cuando tu compañero murió. Me subestimaría si no hubiera pensado en eso. Podríamos llenar el vacío y crear un todo de nuevo. Juntos."

Dejó caer su dedo de la cara y bajó el brazo. Deslizó su enorme mano debajo de su culo, ahuecándolo, y apretó lo suficiente para hacerla muy consciente del significado sexual de tener un hombre tocándola. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y un gruñido bajo la sorprendió. Su pecho vibró bajo su mano. Ella miró allí, y luego de vuelta a la cara.

"Un recordatorio." Le indicó. "Soy un Especie. Mantengo mi palabra. No quiero simplemente compartir sexo. Quiero que vivas conmigo y convertirte en mi razón de vivir. Quiero ser tuyo."

Eso realmente se hundió en ella.

"Hablas en serio."

"Sí."

"Esto es una locura."

Las palabras le salieron antes de que pudiera preocuparse por insultarlo. Él sonrió en su lugar.

"Seamos locos juntos."

"Nos acabamos de conocer. Debemos llegar a conocernos primero."

"Bueno."

Cuando él estuvo de acuerdo, Sakura se relajó, pero fue un respiro de corta duración.

"Podemos hacer eso como compañeros."

"Sasuke, no podemos simplemente saltar en una relación. Eso nunca funciona."

"Puede que no funcione para los humanos, pero lo hace con los Especies. No estás más en tu mundo exterior. Eres la hermana de Gaara, y él es feliz aquí. Podrías quedarte también."

"Esto es demasiado rápido."

"Dijiste que debo cambiar mi vida y encontrar una razón para querer vivir. Yo te escogí."

Ella se quedó sin habla. Intentó frenéticamente formar argumentos razonables para resaltar que aquello era tan mala idea que rayaba en la locura. Le masajeó su culo. Tenía manos firmes pero suaves. Esto empeoró las cosas mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, observando que la pasión los hizo incluso más brillantes y más vivos.

"Déjame que te toque." Gruñó.

Sakura aún no podía formar palabras. Él acercó su mano un poco más cerca de su coño mientras seguía amasando su trasero. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se sintió tentada a decir que sí. La vida era demasiado corta y podría terminar antes de que cualquiera se lo esperase. Sabía eso de primera mano, pero el temor de que la estuviera utilizando para reemplazar a la mujer que había perdido era una posibilidad real. Era la versión de duelo de una persona por despecho.

Si saltaban en una relación demasiado deprisa, nada bueno vendría de la misma. Su intento de ayudarlo a sanar podría perjudicar a ambos si ella no salía fuera de su regazo y le impedía cometer un error.

...


	12. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO**, agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1****8 - ****FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: #**evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

_(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

**REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

**Un beso grande.**

**MissEvelin18**

* * *


	13. C11 * Perfecta

...

Sasuke ansiaba rasgar la bandera del cuerpo de Sakura y estirarla sobre el banco acolchado. Había cogido el relleno de una silla de salón al aire libre del patio trasero de la vivienda de invitados y se lo llevó al cobertizo. Estaba densamente acolchado y afelpado. Quería estirarse sobre ese colchón y explorar cada rincón de la piel de Sakura, tocarla. No veía temor en sus ojos, pero había un montón de vacilación.

¿De verdad creyó que quería un reemplazo para 139?

No podía entender su lógica. No era nada parecida a la compañera que había perdido, y él no quería que lo fuera. Sería difícil aprender a vivir con un ser humano, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para hacer que funcionase. Sakura era alguien con quien podía hablar y era la primera mujer que había reavivado su deseo de vivir.

También sintió una buena dosis de pura lujuria. Su polla dolía como nada que pudiera recordar. Anhelaba estar dentro de ella, a pesar de su preocupación de que podría causarle daño. Tendría que llevar las cosas muy despacio y utilizar cada pizca de autocontrol. Sakura no parecía como si estuviera ansiosa por compartir sexo con él, y eso significaba seguir persuadiéndola para que le permitiera eliminar esa bandera de su cuerpo.

"Sasuke." Su voz salió un poco sin aliento.

"Déjame que te toque."

"Lo haces…"

Tenía las mejillas de color rosa, y se humedeció los labios.

No estaba moviéndose para alejarse de su mano explorando su culo. Tenía una generosa cantidad de carne en esa zona. Le gustaba mantenerlo en la palma de su mano. Se deslizó por el banco, manteniéndola en su regazo mientras lo hacía. Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para girarla así, cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, fue capaz de sentarla en el cojín. Ella se agarró a sus brazos. Retiró la mano de debajo de su culo y agarró el tejido entre sus muslos, deslizándolo hacia arriba. Su charla con Naruto sobre el sexo con humanas se repetía dentro de su cabeza.

"Quiero desnudarte y enterrar mi cara entre tus muslos. ¿Te gustaría tenerme lamiendo tu coño? Yo ronroneo. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

"Soy mejor que un vibrador. Me dijeron lo que uno de esos le hace a tu especie, y lo bien que se siente para las hembras. ¿Eres dueña de uno?"

Sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas y entreabrió los labios.

Permaneció muda, mirándolo atónita al mismo tiempo.

"¿Eres dueña de uno, Sakura?"

Dijo su nombre para asegurarse de que sabía que ella era la hembra en quien pensaba. Ella asintió. Fue ligero, pero vio el movimiento.

"Me gustaría hacer que te corras fuerte."

Se movió un poco, ajustándose hasta que los codos se posaron sobre el cojín en cada lado de sus costillas, y se acercó más, cuidando de contener su peso sobre ella. Le preocupaba que sintiera pánico y quizás rodara lejos y cayera al suelo.

"Quiero mostrarte las ventajas de tener un compañero Especies. Déjame hacer eso."

Ella le miró fijamente, apareciendo un poco aturdida. Naruto le había dicho que no fuera demasiado contundente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sakura había aceptado todo sobre él hasta ahora, y no había mostrado ninguna repugnancia cuando le había contado la forma en que había sido acoplado a 139. Los seres humanos no terminan juntos de esa manera, pero ella no lo había juzgado. Quería ser completamente sincero. Las mentiras eran una mala manera de empezar su vínculo. Había intentado el engaño cuando había conseguido mojarla con los aspersores. Esto le había hecho sentir culpa.

"Quiero extender tus piernas separadas y desnudas hasta mi boca."

Se lamió los labios, notando cómo su mirada se precipitó hacia abajo para ver su lengua.

"Voy a ser suave y tomar las cosas con calma. Se sentirá bien. Yo te prometo esto. No temas a mis colmillos. Pensé todo el día sobre las objeciones que podrías tener, y eso debe ser una de ellas. Aunque soy más grande que un humano, cuando te monte voy a ser extremadamente suave. No te voy a aplastar con mi peso o te magullaré con mis manos. Soy muy consciente de mi fuerza. En cuanto al tamaño de mi polla, tu cuerpo se va a estirar para que me tomes y estarás muy mojada después de que haga que te corras. Trabajaré mi camino dentro de ti con cuidado, y me aseguraré de que se siente bien para ti. Puedo controlarme. Deja que te enseñe."

Ella levantó la mirada para bloquearla con la suya. Sakura se quedó muda, sin dejar de mirarle aturdida. Era probable que hubiera sido demasiado directo, pero no veía ningún miedo. Esa era la parte más importante.

"Puedes confiar en mí, Sakura. ¿Qué más puede convencerte?"

"Yo…" tragó. "Es una mala idea. No estás pensando bien."

Una vez que ella empezó a hablar, fue como si no pudiera dejar que las palabras se derramaran.

"Tú me odiarás, y llegarás a creer que me aproveché de ti cuando eras vulnerable. No podría soportar que pienses que yo…"

Él gruñó con frustración. Lamentó eso cuando ella se sacudió bajo él, y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Ella dejó de hablar. Todavía no vio ningún temor en su expresión, pero sabía que podía convertirse en eso de forma rápida si no controlaba sus reacciones. No estaba acostumbrada a los Especies, y no entendía que no estaba en peligro.

Eso era algo que iba a aprender pasando tiempo con él. Él suavizó su voz para calmarla.

"No me digas lo que yo pienso. Te diré dónde están mis pensamientos. Te deseo, Sakura. Tú eres la única mujer que ha despertado mi cuerpo y mi interés. No es porque me recuerdes a 139. Escúchame bien y oye mis palabras. No eres como ella en nada. Es parte de la razón por la que estoy intensamente atraído por ti. Nunca he hablado con nadie con la facilidad que lo hago contigo. No tuve elección cuando me dieron a 139 como compañera, pero te estoy eligiendo a ti. Me dijiste que dejara de lado el dolor y tratara de vivir. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, si vas a permitírmelo. Di que sí. Dobla las rodillas y sepáralas."

Él se incorporó un poco y le dio espacio para moverse. Ella tuvo que liberar sus brazos cuando lo hizo.

"Estás confundido acerca de lo que quieres. Yo soy la primera persona con la que has hablado."

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Es cierto. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije acerca de cómo algunas personas del grupo se volvieron hacia el sexo para tratar de lidiar con su dolor? Creo que este es un caso clásico aquí. No se puede crear un compromiso a largo plazo con alguien que es prácticamente un desconocido. Apenas nos conocemos. No puedo ser tu compañera."

Tal vez el término la asustaba y la hacía recelar. Realmente necesitaba aprender más acerca de su especie. Ella no era nada como un mal humano. Había estado convencido de que su mayor obstáculo serían sus colmillos o su tamaño. En su lugar, parecía que se preocupaba por el compromiso a largo plazo, y de que él podría arrepentirse de ofrecerle pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

"Toma un día a la vez. Eso es lo que dijiste. Hoy…"

Miró a su cuerpo, en su mayoría interesado en empujar el material fuera de su camino hacia desnudar su coño.

"Nos centraremos en el placer. Te sientes atraída por mí. Empezaremos con eso. No te voy a presionar para más, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Te quiero como mi compañera. Te mostraré lo mucho que significa eso si separas tus muslos y me dejas lamerte."

Ella parecía muda de nuevo, solo estaba allí mirándole fijamente. Envolvió con cuidado los dedos alrededor de sus muslos.

"Hablas de vivir y sigues animándome a hacerlo." Usó sus pulgares para acariciar su piel. "Permítemelo. También dijiste que aquellos humanos se sintieron vacíos teniendo sexo. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra contigo. Me quedaré dentro de ti después, y todo lo que sentirás seré yo."

Sus facciones aumentaron su sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Sasuke… ese no es exactamente el tipo de vacío del que estaba hablando."

"Lo sé, pero no puedes sentirte sola si estoy dentro de ti y sosteniéndote." Hizo una pausa, mirándola de cerca. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has sido tocada?"

Ella vaciló.

"Demasiado tiempo."

Aplicó una suave presión al interior de sus muslos. Ella no se resistió cuando se los separó. Inclinó su pierna y la ajustó a su espalda. Se deslizó por el banco al mismo tiempo.

"Te gustará esto. Confía en mí."

No protestó cuando él bajó la mirada, teniendo su coño ante los ojos. Le fascinaba. No estaba completamente sin pelo allí. Una pequeña franja de pelo corto le cubría el montículo. Él apoyó la pierna doblada contra la pared y se acercó, acariciando su pulgar sobre esa franja.

Sakura contuvo el aire, pero no trató de juntar de golpe las piernas cerrándolas. Aspiró su aroma. Ella estaba un poco excitada y quería saber si sabía tan dulce como olía. Bajó la cara, soltó su otro muslo, y abrió los labios vaginales para obtener una mejor visión de ella. Era de color rosa y pequeño. Quería gruñir. Era posible que le hiciera daño accidentalmente cuando la montara.

Las hembras se estiran.

Él nunca había tomado una clase de sexo con humanos, pero había oído a algunos de los machos hablando sobre lo que habían aprendido en las salas comunitarias de la Residencia de Hombres. Sabía que era posible, ya que algunos machos habían tomado humanas como compañeras. Tendría que averiguarlo. Necesitaba prepararla para compartir sexo primero, sin embargo.

"Relájate." La engatusó, moviéndose más cerca, fijando su atención en su clítoris.

La emoción le invadió, viendo que ella no trató de retorcerse lejos cuando él puso su boca directamente sobre aquella carne rosada y pasó ligeramente la punta de la lengua por ella. Su pecho se apretó y tomó su propio consejo, relajándose. Las vibraciones empezaron, y no contuvo las ganas de ronronear. Las profundizó, sabiendo que ella podría disfrutar de esas sensaciones.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Susurró Sakura.

Ella no se apartó así que la lamió, presionando su lengua contra ella más firme, manteniéndola allí mientras frotaba arriba y abajo. Una pierna se movió, y ella apretó el muslo contra su mejilla. Él cambió su brazo, enganchando su muslo, y fijándolo hacia arriba y hacia un lado.

Ella comenzó a moverse contra él, sus caderas meciéndose. Él tuvo que fijar su otra pierna, y presionar sobre la parte baja del estómago para evitar que se moviera demasiado lejos de su boca. Naruto le había advertido eso de que las humanas trataban de alejarse de placer.

Tenía la intención de darle un montón de eso. El olor de su excitación aumentó mientras seguía lamiéndola y ronroneando contra su clítoris. El brote se endureció bajo su lengua, y él supo que estaba cerca cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

Ella corcoveó sus caderas, casi desbancando a su boca. Puso más fuerza en sostenerla en su lugar, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero con ganas de mantenerla quieta. Sus dedos se hundieron de repente en su cabello, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero ella no tiró de él. Sus uñas arañaron suavemente el cuero cabelludo, fue un incentivo ya que se sentía bien.

Él gruñó, su polla estaba tan dura que dolía. Quería estar dentro de ella. Se había vuelto empapada de excitación. Era tentador deslizar su boca más abajo y utilizar su lengua para ver el grado de tensión que encontraría y obtener un mejor sabor de ella, pero se resistió a la tentación. Necesitaba que ella se corriera primero. Entonces él podría disfrutar de esa experiencia.

Sakura iba a morir. Su espalda se arqueó y arañó en la parte superior del cojín encima de su cabeza con una mano. Su otra mano se aferró a Sasuke. Tenía el pelo sedoso, y sintió la tentación de empuñar los mechones cortos y arrancarlo de su coño. Él estaba vibrando y lamiéndola al mismo tiempo. Su juguete sexual bala no podía hacer eso.

Nada podía, excepto Sasuke.

Se sentía un poco surrealista por haberle permitido hacer eso con ella, pero había logrado convencerla de ello. Había sido demasiado sexy para resistirse, y tuvo que admitir que había sentido curiosidad.

Ahora lo sabía. No había mentido acerca de lo bien que se sentiría. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía tenso, a pesar de él estaba diciéndole que se relajara, no pudo. Trató de juntar de golpe las piernas cerradas, pero tenía un buen agarre sobre ellas, manteniéndolos apartadas para poder atormentarla con su boca. Era casi una tortura tanto que nada debería sentirse así de increíble nunca.

Casi dolía. Había estado preocupaba de que sería incómodo tener a alguien tocándola, pero ahora ni siquiera pensar era posible. Todo era cuestión de sensaciones y dolor.

Se olvidó de cómo respirar cuando el éxtasis se estrelló contra ella. Debió atrapar aire, sin embargo, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba lloriqueando el nombre de Sasuke. El punto culminante fue agudo, casi brutal y consumiendo todo, mientras rodó a través de ella.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Ella jadeó y su cuerpo quedó laxo en los segundos después de su liberación. Sasuke retiró su boca, y ella pudo sentir su cálido aliento abanicando su hipersensible clítoris.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin querer mirarle, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder superar el nerviosismo. Él simplemente había ido abajo sobre ella. Era un poco embarazoso estar así de expuesta ante alguien, sobre todo porque la única persona que la había conocido íntimamente fue Neji. Empujó hacia atrás los pensamientos sobre él. Sin culpa.

No le había engañado. Estaba más preocupada por lo que le diría a Sasuke, y si las cosas serían incómodas entre ellos ahora. Se sacudió con sorpresa cuando su lengua se apretó contra la apertura de su coño y penetró en él. Tenía una lengua gruesa. Él gruñó, el sonido un poco amenazante, pero ella no tenía miedo. Se retiró casi tan rápido como había entrado en ella. Su dominio sobre sus muslos y parte baja del estómago disminuyó y él ajustó sus piernas. Era fácil de hacer ya que se sentía deshuesada en ese momento.

El banco donde yacía crujió un poco y el sonido finalmente la obligó a abrir los ojos. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. Él estaba centrado en su mitad inferior, su barbilla bajó, su mirada clavada allí mientras se sentaba y deslizaba sus caderas más cerca. Soltó sus muslos por completo y extendió la mano, agarrando los bordes del banco a cada lado de su cintura.

"Voy a ser suave."

Su voz salió inusualmente profunda. Casi ni siquiera sonando humano.

Sakura sabía lo que pensaba hacer. Ella cambió sus piernas, doblando las rodillas más y elevándolas. Entonces Sasuke la miró. Sus ojos eran increíblemente hermosos y se lamió los labios secos. Hizo una pausa y luego la sorprendió deslizándose desde el banco. Se trasladó al final del mismo y se arrodilló.

"Esto va a funcionar mejor. No quiero aplastarte."

La sorprendió cuando se inclinó hacia delante, metió las manos debajo de su culo, y se apoderó de ella. Tiró de ella y del cojín bajando por el banco hasta que su parte inferior estuvo en el borde del mismo.

Sasuke soltó su culo y se apoderó de sus pantorrillas, levantando sus piernas hasta que sus pies estuvieron apoyados en los lados de su pecho, cerca de sus hombros. Le separó más los muslos y se acercó más.

Sakura trató de relajarse. Sasuke iba a follarla. Era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Puede que fuera un gran error, pero le deseaba. Apoyó un brazo por encima de su bajo vientre, como si quisiera fijarla allí, y alcanzó entre ellos con la otra mano. Era tentador levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia su polla, que él debía haber agarrado con la mano. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sasuke rozó la corona de su polla contra su clítoris. La frotó abajo, utilizando la punta para deslizarse a través de sus húmedos pliegues.

Él no entró directo en su camino, en vez de eso frotó más fuerte, burlándose de su clítoris. Sakura se agarró a los costados del banco, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse. Sus dedos se cerraron cuando él siguió haciéndolo. Su clítoris estaba todavía un poco hipersensible pero se sentía increíble. Estaba muy mojada y ahora él también, por estar frotándose contra ella.

Él maniobró su miembro más abajo, y lo sintió en la entrada de su coño. Se quedó inmóvil allí, pero luego presionó ligeramente en su contra. Ella extendió sus muslos un poco más, ajustando sus pies sobre su sólido pecho. Nunca había tenido sexo antes con las piernas para arriba de esa manera, pero nunca había estado con un Nueva Especie tampoco.

La sensación de él entrando en ella la hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Era grande y grueso. No le dolía, sin embargo. La presión era bienvenida, y realmente se sintió bien cuando se condujo más profundo. Él ronroneó de nuevo, un profundo sonido sordo.

"¿Estoy haciéndote daño?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras.

"Eres tan apretada." Él gruñó. "Te sientes perfecta."

Se movía lentamente dentro de ella. Estaba duro como una piedra. Aumentó el ritmo. Ella arañó el banco. Había echado de menos el sexo, había echado de menos tener un hombre dentro de ella, dándole placer. Uno de sus pies se deslizó fuera de su pecho, pero Sasuke agarró su tobillo, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Joder." Gruñó.

Se introdujo dentro de ella profundamente, llenándola por completo, y se inclinó hacia adelante, gimiendo. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sakura abrió los ojos, observando su rostro mientras se corría en su interior. Podía sentirlo. Su semen estaba caliente y su polla pulsaba contra sus paredes vaginales, casi como un latido del corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos para mostrar sus colmillos. Sus hermosos rasgos se torcieron en una contorsión dura pero sexy que parecía un poco dolorida.

Su expresión cambió rápidamente a un ceño fruncido cuando abrió los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Se sintió muy bien. Traté de contenerme, pero me corrí."

...


	14. C12 * Uno solo

...

Sakura levantó el pie de su pecho y lo bajó, enganchando la pierna alrededor de sus caderas. Su talón se puso en contacto con su nalga desnuda y lo clavó allí, acercándolo más. Abrió los brazos hacia él. Su disculpa lo hizo aún más dulce y entrañable.

"Está bien. Ven aquí."

Él soltó su tobillo y descendió sobre ella. Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Está bien. Me corrí primero."

La consecuencia de ellos teniendo sexo no era incómoda, como se había temido. Sobre todo quería asegurarle que estaba bien. Entendía eso de estar demasiado excitado y no durar mucho. Había sido culpable de eso también cuando él había bajado sobre ella.

"Dijiste que me sostendrías."

Apoyó los codos en el relleno junto a sus costillas y dejó descender su tórax hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron contra él. Su peso sobre ella se sentía bien. Puso sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia. Le gustaba tenerlo en su contra, todavía dentro de ella. Estaban vinculados. Ella vaciló, pero luego levantó la mano, cepillándose el pelo con los dedos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sasuke dudó.

"Decepcionado."

Fue una bofetada verbal, y le dolió.

"Sabía que lamentarías esto."

"No." Él frunció el ceño. "No es por lo que hicimos, sino porque no pude contenerme. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez."

La próxima vez. ¿Quería hacerlo de nuevo?

Sakura respiró más fácil, agradecida de que no estaba arrepentido por tener sexo con él, como había hablado. No se arrepentía tampoco, aunque admitió ante sí misma que estaba confusa sobre cómo se sentía acerca de ello.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he compartido sexo. Estaba demasiado excitado. Lo haré mejor en unos minutos."

"¿Unos minutos?"

"Tengo que recuperarme. Mis bolas duelen un poco, pero se detendrá rápidamente."

Estaba confusa.

"¿Te hiciste daño a ti mismo?"

"Me corrí con tanta fuerza que dolió. Creo que es a partir de los espasmos. Mis bolas se sienten inquietas y duelen un poco, pero está disminuyendo."

"¿Eso es una cosa de los Especies?"

"Posiblemente. No estoy seguro. Voy a tener que preguntar a otros machos. Esto no sucede cuando me masturbo, pero me excita mucho más que cuando estoy cuidando de mis propias necesidades."

Su candor la aturdió, pero apreciaba eso.

"¿Lo haces a menudo?"

"Sí. ¿Tú no?"

Su franqueza sobre el tema de la masturbación le ayudó a ser sincera también.

"A veces. No cuando estoy visitando a Gaara, sin embargo. No traje mi vibrador. Estaba muy preocupada por mi equipaje siendo comprobado en el aeropuerto."

"No entiendo."

"Ya sabes." Hizo una mueca. "Un empleado de allí podría buscar en mi bolso y encontrarlo. Sería horrible conocer a alguien que pudiera haberlo visto."

"¿Por qué eres tan tímida sobre el sexo?"

"No lo sé. Solo lo soy."

"Te enseñaré a que no lo seas. ¿Soy mejor que tu juguete sexual?"

Se sonrojó, el recuerdo de su boca sobre ella era algo que nunca olvidaría.

"Sí."

"¿Con qué frecuencia lo utilizas?"

Ella vaciló, sin saber cómo responder a eso, o si incluso debería.

"Necesito saberlo para que pueda satisfacer tus necesidades. Disfruto masturbándome al menos tres o cuatro veces al día. Debes haber estado tensa si no trajiste tu vibrador hasta Homeland. Me pongo más irritable si no encuentro la liberación sexual. ¿Te pasa igual? ¿Lo haces cada pocas horas o solo en la cama antes de dormir y cuando te despiertas?"

Él no iba a dejarlo caer.

"Me ayuda a dormir."

Él le sonrió.

"Eso no fue difícil, ¿verdad? Voy a asegurarme de lamerte cada noche. Deberías dejarme que lo haga por la mañana también, así comenzarías bien el día sintiéndote relajada."

Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito que sus palabras la sorprendieran.

"¿Cada noche?"

"Cada noche. Cada mañana."

Su polla se endureció en su interior.

"Estoy recuperado."

"Te siento."

Se retiró un poco de ella, y luego se introdujo de nuevo.

"Esta vez no me correré hasta que lo hagas tú. Estoy más preparado para lo extraordinariamente bien que te sientes."

Sakura gimió, agarrándose a sus hombros. Sasuke se había enganchado a ella. Extraordinario era una buena manera de describir cómo se sentía cuando se movió en su interior. Él levantó su pecho irguiéndose fuera de ella y tuvo que liberarlo, pero bloqueó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke enganchó un brazo debajo de la parte baja de su espalda, sosteniéndola en su lugar mientras la follaba. Observó cómo Sasuke levantó la mano libre hasta su boca y lamió la punta de su dedo pulgar. Extendió la mano entre ellos y presionó firmemente contra su clítoris. Lo movió.

"¡Oh, Dios!"

"Eres muy religiosa."

Dejó ir eso, haciendo una nota mental para explicárselo más adelante.

Tiró de su culo más cerca con su brazo enganchado debajo de ella, sosteniéndola en su lugar mientras la follaba más rápido. Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio, y simplemente disfrutó de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella mientras él jugaba con su clítoris al mismo tiempo hasta que gritó su nombre, el clímax desgarrando a través de ella.

Sasuke no daba tregua a su clítoris, y ella corcoveó, apretando su cintura con sus muslos. Él gruñó, y ella sintió cuando se corrió. Sus movimientos se volvieron casi violentos y desiguales, y luego sintió la calidez extendiéndose dentro de ella.

Quería preguntarle por su cálido semen, una vez que recuperase el aliento y pudiera formar oraciones de nuevo. Retiró el pulgar de su clítoris y cayó sobre ella, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él cumplió su palabra, no apartándola, sino que los mantuvo vinculados.

"Voy cada vez mejor en el aprendizaje de cómo complacerte." Dijo con voz áspera.

Abrió los ojos y quedó cautivada por la forma en que Sasuke la miraba, como si fuera alguien muy especial para él. Podría haber sido una ilusión. Ella podría fácilmente caer enamorada de él y, de hecho, sospechaba que ya había comenzado.

La comprensión vino después. Que esto iba a desgarrarla cuando descubriera que ella era solo una muleta emocional. Puede que no se arrepintiera del sexo, ya que había sido fantástico, pero se daría cuenta de que no quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y ella volvería a su casa con el corazón por los suelos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

No iba a compartir sus preocupaciones.

"Estoy disfrutando de estar tan cerca de ti."

Esa era la verdad.

"Yo también."

Volvió la cabeza, mirando alrededor del cobertizo.

"Necesitamos un hogar. No quiero que tengas que vivir en la Residencia de hombres. Puede ser ruidoso a veces cuando los machos juegan juegos. Dudo que Gaara quiera compartir su casa con otro macho. Somos territoriales. Es su espacio." Sonrió cuando la miró de nuevo. "Voy a solicitar una vivienda por la mañana. Nos asignarán una casa como la de Gaara. Podemos dormir aquí esta noche."

"No podemos vivir juntos."

Eso acabó con su buen humor lejos.

"Podemos. Sé que no estás preparada para acoplarte conmigo. Quieres tiempo. Entiendo que necesitas aprender más acerca de mí antes de firmar los papeles de compañeros. La mejor manera de convencerte de que soy tu macho será compartiendo habitaciones."

Los Nuevas Especies no tienen citas.

Las palabras de Gaara sonaban en su cabeza de nuevo. La mayoría de los hombres tenían miedo de comprometerse. Sasuke quería ir a toda velocidad en una relación de vivir-juntos, saltar dentro con ambos pies.

"Voy a abrazarte mientras estemos durmiendo. Vamos a compartir las comidas. Será agradable. Por lo menos intentarlo."

Era difícil decir no cuando él la miraba con esos magníficos ojos y estaba sosteniéndola, con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Su voz ronca no facilitaba las cosas. Tenía dificultades para resistirse. Era también cómo había conseguido sus muslos extendidos y abiertos para él, en primer lugar. Ningún hombre jamás había hablado con ella de esa manera, y eso había sido un giro al que no pudo resistirse.

"Duerme conmigo y verás cómo te gusta."

Se retiró con cuidado de su cuerpo y se levantó.

"Este banco es demasiado estrecho. Dormiré en él y te acuestas encima de mí."

Se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia ella. Vaciló y luego la tomó.

"Gaara se preocupará cuando note de que no estoy allí."

"Soy madrugador. Te llevaré a casa para recoger tus cosas antes de que despierte. Le diremos que estás a salvo conmigo."

Imaginó el rostro de su hermano si le anunciaba que estaba ocupando un lugar con un Nueva Especie. Probablemente enloquecería. Le había dicho que no se involucrase con Sasuke. Estaba bastante segura de que no estaría muy contento o lo aceptaría sin un montón de gritos primero.

"Voy a quedarme contigo esta noche, pero tengo que pensar sobre lo de vivir contigo. Eso es un gran paso, Sasuke."

Él gruñó suavemente hacia ella, y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Te voy a hacer feliz."

"No es eso. Es sólo que esto se está moviendo demasiado rápido para mí, y vivir juntos es un gran paso."

No mencionó que tener sexo también lo era, y ella estaba teniendo un momento bastante difícil para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que acababan de hacer.

"Déjame pensar en ello."

Su expresión se suavizó.

"Entiendo. Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche, Sakura. Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte y tenerte durmiendo en mis brazos."

Tomó la mano de Sasuke y le permitió tirar de ella para levantarla. Se tendió de espaldas en el banco y le sonrió. Ella tuvo que admirar lo increíblemente sexy que se veía desnudo. La bandera ya no estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

"Acuéstate sobre mí."

Ella vaciló.

"Puede que sea demasiado pesada."

Él se rió y se sentó justo lo suficiente para capturar su mano, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Terminó desparramada sobre él, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, así que no aplastó su polla. Se endureció entre sus muslos. Sasuke la acomodó, de modo que usó su pecho de almohada con la cabeza cerca de su hombro. Tiró de su bandera abajo para cubrir su culo, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Estás a salvo. ¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?"

Él proporcionaba una gran cantidad de calor corporal.

"Sí."

Sasuke acarició su mandíbula contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Bien. Esto es agradable, ¿no?"

Ella se relajó y tuvo que admitir que lo era.

"Sí."

Era grande y sólido bajo ella. Cálido. Sus brazos alrededor de ella se sentían bien. Incluso le gustaba escuchar su latido del corazón debajo de su oreja. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Eso se sintió muy bien y se relajó aún más.

"Te sientes correcta aquí." Dijo con voz áspera. "¿Te molesta la luz? Se me olvidó apagarla."

"No es brillante."

"Trata de dormir. Estoy contigo."

Cerró los ojos, pero el sueño no llegó de inmediato. Sasuke siguió acariciando su espalda, su enorme mano masajeando suavemente la curva de su culo cada pocos minutos. No tenía ningún deseo de pedirle a Sasuke que la llevara a casa. Allí simplemente tendría que dormir sola en la habitación de huéspedes. No era algo que deseaba hacer cuando ser sostenida por él se sentía tan bien.

Finalmente derivó, apagándose.

...


	15. C13 * Sin culpa

...

"Pido disculpas por dormir más de lo que creí que haría."

Sasuke no parecía lamentarlo, ya que sonreía.

"Ese es el mejor descanso que he tenido en mucho tiempo."

Sakura tuvo que admitir lo mismo.

"Yo también."

"Por lo general despierto con pesadillas. Incluso me preocupa que podría girar en sueños y volcarme en el suelo."

Ella sonrió, luchando por ponerse sus pantalones. El material todavía húmedo se aferró a sus piernas. Se las arregló para vestirse y se encaró a Sasuke. También se había puesto su ropa mojada.

Probablemente eran un par de 'aspecto-lamentable' con su ropa 'para-el-arrastre' y el cabello desordenado. Era evidente que apenas acababan de despertarse.

"Me alegro de que no hiciste eso. No hubiese sido la mejor manera de despertar."

"Sólo debes llevar la bandera. Tus ropas están todavía demasiado húmedas."

"Mi hermano va a tener un ataque de histeria como haga eso. Me pondré mis ropas húmedas. Confía en mí. Él realmente enloquecerá si llego a casa sin ellas puestas."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Esta noche dormiremos juntos en una cama de verdad con un montón de espacio. Voy a tener una vivienda organizada para nosotros."

Estaba dispuesta a entrar en pánico cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"No estoy lista para mudarme contigo todavía."

Todo rastro de su buen humor se desvaneció.

"No digas que no." Él se acercó y le apartó el pelo de la mejilla. "Pruébalo durante siete días. Te dejaré ir si no quieres quedarte. Este es un compromiso."

"Eso es poner un montón de presión sobre los dos."

"Sin presiones. Sé tú misma, Sakura. Me preocupo por ti. Vivamos juntos. Creo que vamos a ser felices, y espero que tú aprenderás que esto puede funcionar entre nosotros."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, valorando eso. El daño estaba hecho. No iba a olvidarse de Sasuke en cualquier momento cercano. Habían intimado. Volver a su antigua vida sin tratar de ver si podría funcionar una relación entre ellos sería dejarla con remordimientos. Tenía bastante de aquellos para durar toda una vida.

"Tengamos una cita."

Él dio un paso más cerca.

"Quiero dormir contigo todas las noches."

"Ya estamos avanzando demasiado rápido. Me han dicho que los Nuevas Especies no hacen citas, pero los humanos las hacemos. Ya saltamos directamente al sexo."

Miró alrededor del cobertizo.

"Tú tienes un hogar, ¿no? Esta noche me puedes llevar allí y podemos pasar tiempo juntos. No espero que me lleves a cenar o al cine. Entiendo que en realidad no es posible hacer eso en Homeland. El bar parece ser el único lugar social para pasar el rato, y eso no es exactamente romántico. No he visto un cine aquí."

"No quiero llevarte a la Residencia de los hombres. Me preocupa que será incómodo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Los hombres pasan el rato en los espacios de convivencia en el primer piso. Podrían estar alarmados, viéndote conmigo, y tratar de impedirme que te lleve a mi apartamento."

La simpatía por él llegó rápido.

"¿Debido a que iniciaste peleas con ellos?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellos querrán protegerte, creyendo que soy inestable."

"¿No crees que podrían tratan de impedirnos vivir juntos?"

"Podríamos ser asignados a las viviendas para parejas... las cabañas donde los Especies viven con sus compañeras. Es más privado y tendríamos menos machos con que tratar. Naruto podría ayudarnos a conseguir un hogar. Él piensa que es bueno para mí."

Recordó el nombre.

"¿No es él con quien luchaste cuando nos conocimos?"

"Sí."

"¿Has hablado con él acerca de nosotros?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"No tuve elección. Sabe que hemos estado reuniéndonos de noche, y quería saber por qué. Me amenazó con mandarme a la Reserva si mis intenciones no eran buenas."

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

"Le preocupaba que pudiera hacerte lo que Madara intentó en el pasado."

"¿Que fue eso?"

"Él intentó apoderarse de las hembras humanas y llevárselas."

Ella le miró boquiabierto.

"¿Llevárselas?"

"La compañera de Madara murió en Mercile. También está considerado inestable. Él sólo quiere una mujer para amar y cuidar. Necesita un propósito en su vida. Naruto estaba preocupado por si te secuestraba de tu hermano y te llevaba a mi casa por la fuerza. Le dije que nunca haría eso."

"¿Ese tal Madara hizo eso a alguien?"

"Él ha tratado de apoderarse de una mujer un par de veces, pero los machos lo impidieron. Es muy solitario. Sólo quería tener una mujer en casa y mantenerla."

"¿Ha tenido asesoramiento? Suena como que lo necesita."

"Todos hemos tenido que hablar con loqueros, pero no nos comprenden. Ellos piensan del modo en que lo hacen los humanos, y no como un Especies."

Dejó que eso se hundiera en ella, valorando lo que significaba.

"El loquero con el que hablé se enfadó más conmigo cuando le conté sobre cómo 139 se convirtió en mi compañera."

"¿Por qué estaba enfadado?"

"Kabuto dijo que era similar a la violación cuando nos acoplamos, y le pidió a Itachi mantenerme lejos de 139. Itachi rechazó su petición y le prohibió acercarse a nosotros. Lo intentó, pero el oficial ante las puertas de las viviendas de Especies se negó a permitir que viniera a nuestra casa. Kabuto ya no trabaja para la ONE. El gobierno de Estados Unidos le asignó para trabajar en Homeland pero la compañera de Shikamaru consiguió despedirle. Temari es una loquera también, y dijo que era un imbécil. Ella habló conmigo después de que alguien le contó lo que me había dicho, y las acusaciones que había hecho acerca de cómo dejarme cuidar de mi compañera podría dañarla aún más. Temari entiende a los Especies mucho mejor."

"Kabuto suena como un idiota."

"Gracias por tomártelo bien cuando te conté cómo 139 se convirtió en mi compañera. Entiendo que no es como los seres humanos forman lazos."

Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y le tomó la mano.

"Eres un hombre increíble, Sasuke. Eres dulce y amable. Siento mucho eso que te dijo Kabuto."

Él sonrió.

"¿Por qué siempre pides disculpas por otros humanos?"

Ella sonrió.

"No lo sé."

"Es adorable, pero no es necesario. No lo tomé como algo personal. Pensó como un humano. Nuestra historia es muy diferente. No tuvimos opciones, ni una sola vez."

Tuvo el impulso de darle un beso, pero no estaba tan adelante.

"Debemos llegar a casa de Gaara antes de que realmente se asuste."

"Quiero que vivas conmigo."

"Lo sé, pero tengo que pensar sobre eso."

"¿Puedo pedirle a Naruto conseguirnos una vivienda de parejas para que podamos ir allí por la noche? Me mudaré a la casa y me puedes visitar, así tendremos privacidad." Miró a su alrededor el cobertizo, y luego a ella de nuevo. "Quiero llevarte a un lugar mejor que esto."

Ella asintió.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Lo haré. Salgo a las cuatro hoy. ¿Puedo recogerte alrededor de las cuatro y media? Conseguiré comida para llevar para nosotros, y podemos comer en la casa juntos. Será como una cita, pero nadie va a tratar de intervenir."

"Me gustaría eso."

"¿Qué te gusta comer?"

"Tomé una cena de pollo frito cuando Gaara me llevó al bar. Me gustó mucho."

"Pediré eso para ti."

Sasuke dio un paso alrededor de ella y abrió la puerta. La brillante luz la cegó por un momento, pero le siguió. Sasuke giró y no se sorprendió cuando simplemente la levantó en sus brazos. Parecía disfrutar acarreándola, o tal vez pensó que caminar sobre la hierba no era aceptable. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Déjame hablar a mí cuando lleguemos a la casa." Se sentía mejor preparada para manejar a Gaara. "No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer entender a mi hermano por qué pasé la noche contigo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Sólo prométeme que no derribarás a Gaara de un golpe. Ninguna pelea con él. No va a reaccionar bien cuando aparezcamos allí. Probablemente ya descubrió que no estoy en la habitación."

"No tengo ningún deseo de luchar más con machos, especialmente uno que importa mucho para ti. Solo voy a inmovilizarlo si él me ataca."

Ella hizo una mueca.

"No quiero que vosotros dos peleen."

"Eres una mujer completamente adulta. Es tu decisión dormir conmigo, no la suya."

"Tú no entiendes a los hermanos mayores."

"Es verdad. No tengo familia."

...


	16. C14 * Una oportunidad

...

El parque parecía abandonado. Se acercaron a la parte trasera de la casa de Gaara. Fue la primera indicación de lo que esperaba en el interior. Dos uniformados oficiales Nuevas Especies estaban en el patio, uno de ellos hablando por un teléfono móvil.

"Mierda. Gaara debe haber llamado a Seguridad."

"Va a estar bien." Murmuró Sasuke.

El guardia colgó el teléfono y deslizó su móvil en el bolsillo delantero. Sasuke pasó por encima de la pared divisoria y llevó a Sakura hasta ellos. La bajó suavemente a sus pies. El guardia lanzó una mirada hacia él, pero se dirigió a Sakura cuando habló.

"¿Estás dañada?"

"No."

La puerta corredera se abrió y salió un hombre Nuevas Especies, alto y de pelo rubio. La dura expresión en su rostro le dio un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, no llevaba el uniforme. En su lugar, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa negra de botones.

"Naruto."

Sasuke se acercó más a Sakura, poniendo su cuerpo entre ella y el otro hombre.

"Son las diez y media. Gaara despertó y estaba muy alarmado al darse cuenta de que su hermana no estaba en su habitación. Hizo un llamamiento para una búsqueda a gran escala por Homeland para encontrarla. Yo intervine y le he mantenido aquí. Sin embargo, tuve que informarle de que ustedes dos han estado pasando las noches juntos." Él barrió su mirada sobre Sakura... un examen rápido. "Le prometí que estaría bien. Parece estarlo."

"Dormimos demasiado tiempo. Pido disculpas." Sasuke llegó a la espalda y le tomó la mano. "Le he pedido a Sakura que viva conmigo, pero necesita más tiempo antes de que se sienta a gusto con eso. Aun así me gustaría solicitar un lugar en las viviendas de parejas para que ella me pueda visitar allí. ¿Hablarás en mi nombre y harás que esto ocurra?"

Naruto vaciló, aparentemente pensando.

"¿Qué hay de malo en la Residencia de los hombres?"

"Los otros machos podrían desear protegerla de mí. No quiero que surjan problemas."

El tipo de pelo rubio pareció reflexionar sobre eso durante largos segundos.

"Podría arreglar eso."

"Me voy de turno al mediodía, pero salgo fuera de servicio a las cuatro. ¿Crees que puede quedar resuelto para entonces? No quiero tener que llevarla al cobertizo cada vez que nos encontremos."

Naruto asintió.

"Creo que puedo." Entonces miró a Sakura. "¿Te sentirías segura en un lugar más privado con él?"

Ella apretó la mano de Sasuke, agradecida de estar aferrándose a él. Aquel inmenso hombre vestido de negro la asustaba.

"Sí. Estamos tratando de llegar a conocernos mejor." Respondió ella, sintiendo la necesidad de explicárselo.

Este tipo de situación le recordó la primera vez que había conocido al padre de Neji después de que hubieran empezado a salir. Había estado aterrorizada de que le dijera que se largase y que no se acercara a su hijo.

Naruto suspiró.

"Correcto. Puede que quieras hablar con tu hermano. Ha estado dando vueltas por su sala de estar, y no quiso calmarse hasta que fueras encontrada." Miró a Sasuke. "Tú quédate. Él quiere golpearte. Me niego a permitir que luches con un ser humano, sobre todo este."

"Le di mi palabra de que solo contendré a Gaara si me ataca."

Naruto gruñó.

"Déjala ir dentro sola. Su hermano no le hará daño. Lo mejor es que hable con Gaara sin ti dentro de su vista. Vas de turno en poco más de una hora. Hueles a la hembra. Necesitas una ducha, y eso te dará algún tiempo para embalar tus pertenencias antes del turno."

"Debería hablar con Gaara y asegurarle que Sakura está a salvo conmigo."

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Es obvio, incluso para un humano, lo que vosotros dos hicisteis. Confía en mí, él te atacará. Compartiste sexo con su hermana. Este es un asunto de familia que tiene que afrontar sin ti. Dile adiós a ella, y puedes recogerla después de que finalice tu turno. Me pondré en contacto contigo para darte tu nueva dirección. Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que todo está bien. No voy a permitir que le pase nada a ella, pero tú solo agravarías la situación."

Sakura tiró de la mano de Sasuke hasta que él la miró.

"Tiene razón. Yo me encargo de Gaara. Deberías ducharte antes de ir a trabajar. Estaré bien."

Frunció el ceño. Se precipitó dentro antes de que pudiera protestar. Parecía como si él planeara hacerlo.

"Ve a empacar tus cosas si planeas mudarte hoy. Deberías comer algo. Dijiste que sales del trabajo a las cuatro. Estaré lista cuando te presentes para nuestra cita."

"No quiero que te enfrentes sola a Gaara si está enfadado porque yo te mantuve fuera toda la noche."

"¡Joder!" murmuró Naruto, fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke. "Confía en mí. Vete a casa, dúchate, y haz lo que te dice tu mujer. Desayuna y recógela después de tu turno. ¿Quieres hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella? No la hagas ver a su hermano atacándote. Lo hará."

Sasuke gruñó bajo.

"Bien." Soltó la mano de Sakura. "Volveré aquí cuando termine mi turno, justo después de recoger los alimentos."

"Te veré luego."

Se giró y se alejó. Sakura lo vio alejarse, preocupada. Parecía enfadado. Naruto se aclaró la garganta, y ella apartó la mirada fuera Sasuke para enfrentarlo. Se tensó, no le gustaba su expresión sombría.

"¿Estoy en problemas?"

"¿Por compartir sexo con Sasuke?"

Ella asintió. "Traté de convencerlo de lo contrario."

Naruto acercó más.

"¿Él forzó el sexo?"

"No. No fue nada de eso."

"Entonces, ¿por qué crees que estarías en problemas?"

"Está llorando la pérdida de su pareja. Le dije que era una mala idea involucrarse tan pronto con otra persona, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Puedo comprenderte si crees que me aproveché de él, pero te prometo que hacerle daño es la última cosa que quiero."

Él la sorprendió echándose a reír repentinamente.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Los humanos lo son. Nadie en Homeland pensará que te aprovechaste de él. Es divertido cada vez que escucho esas palabras. Él te persiguió. Nuestros hombres pueden ser muy convincentes, como sospecho que has aprendido de primera mano, ya que te mantuvo toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Ve dentro con tu hermano."

Se hizo a un lado. Sakura vaciló.

"¿Gaara está realmente enfadado?"

"Está preocupado."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló. Avanzó, pasando los dos guardias sin mirar hacia ellos, y entró en la casa. Gaara estaba en la cocina con Matsuri. Estaban hablando, pero se detuvieron al segundo que la vieron. Gaara se precipitó hacia adelante.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?"

Gaara se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, mirándola desde la cabeza a los pies.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Ese loco hijo de puta te dañó?"

"Sasuke no está loco."

"¿Así que estabas con él? Naruto dijo que él ha estado reuniéndose contigo todas las noches, después de que nos acostábamos."

"Cálmate, Gaara." Le instó Matsuri.

"No te metas en esto." La cortó.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

"No hables con ella de esa manera."

"¿Yo soy el malo?" Gaara levantó los brazos. "Me desperté y no estabas aquí. Luego me entero de que has estado mintiéndome y saliendo con Sasuke. Te dije que te quedaras lo más lejos posible de él. No está bien de la cabeza."

"Él perdió a su compañera, y ha estado luchando con eso. He estado allí, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí." Asintió Gaara. "Estabas enloquecida después de que perdiste a tu marido. A todos nos preocupaba que te dieras un balazo auto infligido en la cabeza."

"¡Gaara!"

Matsuri rodeó la isla y lo agarró del brazo.

"Para."

Gaara cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento."

Él tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, y abrió los ojos.

"Estaba cagado de miedo por si Sasuke te hacía daño. Está en el Centro Médico con frecuencia, después de meterse en peleas con otros hombres. No son como hombres normales, Sakura." Miró más allá de ella.

"Díselo, Naruto. Sasuke es un peligro para su propia especie, y ella no es una de vuestras hembras. Mi especie mató a su pareja. Podría vengarse con mi hermana."

Sakura miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Naruto se había situado justo detrás de ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía mover la mano a escasos centímetros y tocarlo si quería. Él la miró, y luego frunció el ceño ante Gaara.

"Ella hace estable a Sasuke. La ve como una razón para vivir. No le haría daño, tal y como te dije antes, Gaara. Él tiene un montón de rabia dirigida a cualquier persona relacionada con Mercile, pero ¿qué Especies no lo hace? Es consciente de que tu hermana no es como ellos. Está interesado en ella como mujer."

"Jodidamente maravilloso." Murmuró Gaara.

Sakura miró a su hermano.

"Sasuke no va a hacerme daño."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Sólo pasaste un par de noches hablando con él. Lo conozco mucho más de lo que tú lo haces, y yo soy el que sigue viéndole llegar con lesiones. Tiene deseos de morir."

"Lo conozco mejor que tú."

"Una mierda. Estás siendo ingenua, Sakura. No sabes nada acerca de los Especies. Preferiría que conectaras con uno de la Zona Salvaje que con Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa, pero por lo menos yo sabría que uno de ellos nunca se volverá contra ti. Lo llaman la Zona Salvaje por una razón. Algunos de ellos son casi salvajes, pero Sasuke está loco. Perdió a su compañera y enloqueció. Ataca a gente que intenta ser su amigo. Diablos, atacó al hombre de pie detrás de ti. Echa un vistazo a Naruto. Solo un loco hijo de puta iba a comenzar una pelea con él. Él es más aterrador que la mierda." Gaara miró por encima de su cabeza. "Sin ánimo de ofender, Naruto."

"No es nada." Murmuró Naruto.

"Estás molesto, y estabas preocupado. Lo entiendo, y lo siento." Sakura quería calmar la situación. "Nos quedamos dormidos o habría podido volver antes de que te despertaras. Sasuke..."

"¿Te acostaste con él?"

Gaara bajó la cabeza para mirar a su ropa. Él palideció, y luego señaló con la mirada hacia arriba.

"Sólo dormiste, ¿verdad?"

Él se sacudió fuera del agarre de Matsuri.

"¿Te folló? Dime que no dejaste que te toque."

"Calma." Ordenó Naruto con tono áspero.

"¿Le permitiste tener sexo contigo?"

Gaara se estiró hasta Sakura. Naruto la enganchó de repente por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, retrocediendo unos pasos en el proceso. Él gruñó, el sonido fue aterrador y amenazante.

"No la toques con ira."

"No iba a hacerle daño." Gaara dejó caer la mano. "Es mi hermanita pequeña".

Naruto soltó su cintura y se acercó a su lado, manteniéndose cerca.

"Tú eres quien está actuando como un loco, Gaara. Ella es una mujer totalmente adulta que compartió sexo con Sasuke. Fue consensuado. Están vinculándose, y Sasuke se está mudando a una de las Cabañas para que tengan un lugar privado para pasar tiempo juntos. Ella está tratando de decirte eso, pero no le permites hablar."

Gaara retrocedió y tropezó con la isla. Se quedó mirando boquiabierto a Sakura.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Yo no hubiera formulado esto justo así, pero sí. Sasuke me pidió mudarme con él, pero le dije que no estaba preparada para eso. Vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y ver cómo va."

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?"

Podía ver lo molesto que estaba Gaara. Odiaba ser la causa de eso.

"No lo entenderías."

"Tienes razón. No lo hago. Es la última persona con la que deberías involucrarte. Él es emocionalmente inestable. Sé que sientes pena por él, pero esto es llevarlo demasiado lejos."

Acababa de caer una bomba sobre ellos así que estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Gaara por ser un pedazo de imbécil. Incluso podía entender por qué estaba molesto, pero necesitaba rectificar su última declaración.

"Alto ahí. No siento lástima por Sasuke. De hecho, me preocupo por él. No he sentido nada por nadie desde Neji."

Hizo una pausa, cambiando su mirada para incluir a Matsuri mientras miraba entre ellos.

"Sasuke me hace sentir. Sé que es irracional, y hace unos días probablemente yo estaría pensando lo mismo que tú. No lo conoces como yo. Habla conmigo, y yo también puedo abrirme a él. Tampoco me haría daño. Confío en él. Es dulce y realmente maravilloso, Gaara. No sé cómo explicarte esto para que lo entiendas, pero quiero intentar probar una relación con Sasuke."

El silencio en la habitación era terrible. Sakura podía ver la ira de Gaara.

"Tú no sabes lo que se siente al ver a un ser querido morir, o el tipo de dolor que lo acompaña. Me puse una cara de valiente, y conté a la gente que el tiempo lo cura todo. Eso es una mentira de mierda, Gaara. Hay un agujero dentro de mí, y existo cada día solo con la esperanza de sentir algo más que la pérdida y la soledad en que se ha convertido mi vida. Por primera vez, quería ser tocada por alguien. Dormí sin soñar con Neji o despertándome con la comprensión de que está muerto. Es como volver a vivir esa pérdida una y otra vez, arrancando una costra y haciéndola sangrar de nuevo. Abrí los ojos esta mañana con Sasuke abrazándome. No estaba sola. Ni siquiera pensé en Neji hasta ahora. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que fue eso? ¿Lo genial que fue?"

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Gaara.

"Sakura, lo siento. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que todavía estabas pasando?"

"Sabía que iba a desgarrarte, y no había nada que pudieras hacer para arreglar mis problemas. Me doy cuenta de que puedo conseguir mi corazón roto si las cosas no salen bien con Sasuke, pero prefiero probar esto que volver a casa, a la vida que dejé atrás. Es una mierda, Gaara. Mamá intentando establecerme con cada perdedor que puede encontrar lo hace aun peor. ¿Crees que Sasuke está chiflado? Por lo menos él no vive en el sótano de su madre, o le hace exámenes pélvicos a nuestra madre."

"¿Qué?"

Miró hacia atrás al ver la expresión horrorizada de Naruto.

"Es una larga historia, pero confía en mí, no quieres saberla." Se enfrentó a Gaara de nuevo. "No espero que estés muy contento, ni nada. Quiero llegar a conocer a Sasuke mejor, y ver si podemos ser felices juntos. Tengo que hacer esto, infiernos, quiero hacer esto. Estoy tomando un gran riesgo, pero ¿adivina qué? Esto es vivir, en lugar de sólo existir. Estoy asustada y nerviosa de que esto podría ser un desastre, pero también estoy emocionada por ver a dónde conduce. Estoy bastante segura de que estoy enamorándome de él."

Matsuri se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

"Nosotros te apoyamos."

Gaara todavía no parecía muy emocionado, pero la ira se había drenado de él.

"Le voy a matar si te hace daño."

"Muy bien." Declaró Naruto. "Voy a arreglarlo para que Sasuke obtenga una nueva vivienda, y hacer llamadas telefónicas para explicar esta situación. ¿Supongo que todo está bien aquí ahora?"

"Sí. Gracias, Naruto."

Gaara asintió con la mirada. Matsuri soltó a Sakura y Gaara la abrazó el siguiente. La estrechó y suspiró.

"Me preocupas. Eso es todo. ¿No podrías haber elegido cualquier persona aparte de Sasuke?"

"No." Se aferró a él. "Nos parecemos mucho."

"¿Por qué la ropa húmeda? ¿Ni siquiera quiero saberlo?"

Sakura se rió ante la pregunta de Gaara.

"Este fue el intento de Sasuke para seducirme. Tu preguntaste."

...


	17. C15 * Proteccion

...

Gaara gimió, alivió su control sobre ella y dio un paso atrás.

"Estos chicos no son normales. Me olvidaré de que soy tu hermano mayor, por el momento, pero soy enfermero. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele de alguna manera? ¿Mordida?"

Matsuri se quedó sin aliento.

"Mierda. Me había olvidado de eso. ¿Él te mordió? Eso significaría que quiere aparearse contigo. Marcan su territorio."

"Sasuke no me mordió. No me duele nada."

"No es para marcar el territorio. Creo que es más como conseguir un sabor de la sangre de su compañera."

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Sólo estás diciendo eso para asustarme."

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No. Eso es un rasgo de los Nuevas Especies, y es información clasificada. No son completamente humanos. Reciben esos impulsos. Él puede morderte en algún momento. La buena noticia es que será cuidadoso de no romper tu piel con sus colmillos. Simplemente no luches, si sucede. Quédate quieta. Prométemelo."

Asintió con la cabeza, esperando que él estuviera lleno de mierda. Había visto los colmillos de Sasuke. Eran grandes, como todo lo demás en él. Gaara repente se puso tenso.

"Dime que usó condones."

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Gritó Gaara.

Pisoteó a través del cuarto y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

"Voy a matarlo."

"Cálmate, cariño."

Matsuri dejó el lado de Sakura para apresurarse hacia su marido.

Agarró su puño y lo inspeccionó. Se sacudió fuera del agarre de su esposa, mirando a Sakura.

"No dejes que te toque sin condón."

"Dudo mucho que Sasuke me contagie una enfermedad sexual. Solo ha estado con su compañera. Sé que yo no tengo nada. Solo tuve sexo con Neji. Él no tiene ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual."

"Los Especies no llevan ETS. Son inmunes. Solo tienes que utilizar condones de ahora en adelante, si insistes en dejar que ese bastardo te toque, ¿de acuerdo?" La miró furioso. "Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo hablar."

Marchó hasta la puerta, la abrió y cerró de golpe tras él. Sakura hizo una mueca.

"No se lo tomó muy bien."

Matsuri volvió a pararse frente a ella.

"A él le gusta salir a caminar cuando está realmente molesto, pero por lo general me besa para despedirse primero."

Matsuri miró la puerta con tristeza y luego de nuevo a Sakura.

"Sólo quiere protegerte."

Sakura suspiró.

"Sabía que no estaría encantado de descubrir esto sobre Sasuke, pero no me esperaba que irrumpiera fuera."

"Estará de vuelta una vez que se enfríe y tenga tiempo para ajustar su mente alrededor de esto. ¿Estás bien? Pareces disgustada también."

"No he venido a Homeland esperando conocer a alguien. Estoy teniendo un momento lo suficientemente duro llegando a enfrentarme con esta repentina relación con Sasuke. No necesitaba tener a Gaara estallando de esa manera."

"Querías un poco de apoyo y comprensión emocional." Supuso Matsuri. "Estoy feliz por ti."

Eso ayudó.

"Gracias."

"Gaara tiene razón sobre los condones sin embargo. Aplica esta regla: sin guante, sin amor."4

"¿Por qué?"

"Gaara tiene muchos secretos que tiene que guardar de mí acerca de los Nuevas Especies. Nunca le presiono porque él dio su palabra a la ONE de no repetir nada de lo que descubre acerca de ellos. Sin embargo yo leo y veo la televisión. Hay un rumor de que su genética puede ser transferida a los seres humanos a través del sexo." Susurró Matsuri, de repente sonrió. "Es posible que te crezcan los colmillos, si eso es cierto. Entrevistaron a un doctor con una larga lista de credenciales, y piensa que eso es posible."

Sakura no se lo tragó. Matsuri se encogió de hombros.

"No le hablé a Gaara sobre ese programa, porque me ha pedido evitar ese tipo de cosas. Se pone muy enfadado cuando escriben o hacer demostraciones relativas sobre los Nuevas Especies. Algunas de ellas son una mierda total. Uno de esos programas de entrevistas entrevistó a algunos de los residentes locales que viven a pocas manzanas de Homeland. Ellos estaban preocupados de que la ONE los mataría en su sueño, por lo que sus casas pasarían al mercado inmobiliario después de lo que está sucediendo en la Reserva."

"¿Por qué piensan eso?"

Matsuri la empujó hacia el sofá y se sentó.

"Reserva está expandiéndose. Han comprado algunas propiedades al lado de sus fronteras. Ten en cuenta que Reserva se encuentra en una pequeña ciudad en el norte, y la mayoría de las propiedades que están comprando son generalmente de más de cincuenta acres. La Zona Salvaje comenzó a tomar animales rescatados. ¿Sabes cómo algunas personas tienen animales ilegales como osos y leones como mascotas, pero luego se ponen demasiado grandes para cuidarlos? Reserva los acoge. Los zoológicos sólo pueden aceptar algunos de ellos y no hay un montón de lugares de rescate que puedan manejar estos tipos de animales grandes. De todas formas, algunas de las propiedades llegaron al mercado, por lo que la ONE las compró. Se ofrecieron a comprar la tierra de nadie que linda con Reserva, y pagan bastante más del precio de mercado. Los idiotas de por aquí piensan que la ONE podría obligarlos a vender por cualquier medio necesario, pero eso es estúpido. No planean ampliar Homeland, y no hacen daño a nadie, a menos que no tengan otra opción. Ya sabes, como en defensa propia."

"Suenan paranoicos."

"Lo son. La ONE nunca intimida o fuerza a las personas a vender sus casas. Eso es mentira." Matsuri la miró. "Te das cuenta de que podría haber consecuencias si alguien se entera de que estás saliendo con Sasuke, ¿no? Eso es probablemente una de las razones de que Gaara esté tan molesto."

"Lo sé. Veo las noticias y soy consciente de las historias de las mujeres que fueron atacadas debido a sus asociaciones con la ONE."

"También está el tema de tu madre. Gaara probablemente está pensando en eso también. Una cosa es que ella diga a sus amigos que su hijo trabaja para una organización sin fines de lucro en el extranjero, pero… ¿que iba a decir acerca de ti? Está acostumbrada a que él no esté cerca. Tú eres su bebé. No le va a gustar si tú y Sasuke vais en serio. Significaría que tú vivas aquí, y ella no podría mantenerte cercana."

"Voy a cruzar ese puente cuando llegue allí."

Matsuri hizo una mueca.

"No te envidio."

A Sakura le horrorizaba ese pensamiento.

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Estás bien?"

Matsuri la estudió.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de pasar la noche con un hombre? Esta fue la primera vez, ¿verdad?"

"¿Desde Neji, quieres decir? Sí. Pensé que iba a ser una situación muy incómoda, pero no fue así."

Se sentía un ligero aumento de calor en sus mejillas.

"Tú disfrutaste mucho." Matsuri sonrió. "He escuchado que los Nuevas Especies tienen algunas serias habilidades de dormitorio. Tomaré eso como un hecho."

"No quiero entrar en detalles. ¿No debería quedarme aquí? No quiero hacer que Gaara esté incómodo. Sasuke me pidió mudarme a vivir con él. Creo que no estoy completamente lista para eso todavía, pero me hubiera gustado prolongar mi bienvenida."

"Estás bien. Gaara se calmará. Nuestra casa es la tuya por el tiempo que desees permanecer en Homeland."

Sakura se puso en pie.

"Debería ducharme."

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Estoy muerta de hambre."

"Te haré algo."

"Gracias."

Matsuri se puso de pie.

"Estoy feliz por ti, Sakura."

"Gracias."

Sakura regresó a la habitación de invitados.

Sasuke deseaba que Sakura hubiera aceptado vivir con él, pero se disponían a pasar más tiempo juntos. Naruto le había enviado mensajes de texto, justo después de que había salido del turno, de que había una vivienda de parejas asegurada para él. Sasuke planeaba hacer una parada en la Residencia de los hombres después del trabajo para tomar las dos bolsas de lona que había embalado, recoger comida en el bar y después ir a buscar a Sakura. Esto le hizo sonreír, pensando en verla pronto.

Salió de uno de los edificios y se detuvo cuando vio a Gaara apoyado contra su jeep. El macho no parecía contento, pero obviamente lo había buscado. Sasuke ahogó un gruñido, pero no pudo evitar el enfado en su voz.

"Le prometí a Sakura que no lucharía contigo. No me ataques, Gaara."

"Yo no soy el bastardo suicida. Ese eres tú."

"¿Has venido a amenazarme para mantenerme alejado de Sakura?"

"Me gustaría, si pensara que iba a hacer algún bien."

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

"Ella dejó claro que se propone llegar a conocerte mejor."

Gaara llegó detrás de él y Sasuke gruñó, preparado para defenderse si el macho tenía un arma. Gaara retiró un paquete que había escondido debajo de la parte posterior de la camisa y se lo ofreció.

"Toma esto."

Se lo tiró. Sasuke lo atrapó y miró el gran sobre de papel acolchado.

"¿Qué es?"

"Condones. No iba a andar buscándote con una caja claramente marcada. Puse unas pocas docenas de ellos dentro. No puedo evitar que veas a Sakura, pero que me cuelguen si voy a permitir que consigas dejarla embarazada. Ella no tiene idea de que eso puede pasar, y sé que no puedes decírselo porque no es tu compañera. No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana de nuevo sin usar uno. ¿Soy claro?"

"No era consciente de que sabías acerca de los niños."

Gaara resopló.

"Por supuesto que sí. Trabajo con Ino. Intentaron ocultarlo de mí al principio, pero no soy un retrasado mental. Jamás habría engañado a Sai. Supe a quién pertenecía ese bebé en cuanto ella se quedó embarazada, y también pude averiguar por qué es clasificado. No voy a dejarte atrapar a mi hermana en el apareamiento porque tú la embarazaste. No es que ella pueda salir de aquí con su bebé. La ONE no se lo permitiría, por el peligro para ella y el bebé."

Sasuke miró el paquete, y luego otra vez a Gaara.

"Gracias."

"¿Sabes cómo usarlos?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Gaara maldijo, se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos sobre el capó del jeep.

"Esto es tan desordenado." Se dio la vuelta. "Pregúntale a alguien. Ni siquiera puedo ir allí. Es mi hermana. Era bastante difícil traerte esos, sabiendo que los necesitarás por lo que planeas hacer con ella. Le haces daño, y te lo haré pagar. Entras en Centro Médico con suficiente frecuencia. Recuerda eso. Pones un dedo encima suyo con ira, y me vengaré. Te despertarás en un yeso de cuerpo entero. Eso es mucho peor que las restricciones. ¿Soy claro?"

"Nunca le haría daño a Sakura."

"No rompas su corazón tampoco. ¿Seguro que eres serio acerca de ella? No es como sus mujeres, Sasuke. Pueden tener sexo con un hombre y ser tan amigos. Ella no toma esta mierda muy casualmente. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"La haría mi compañera si ella dijera que sí."

"No quiero oír eso. Ella necesita a alguien que tenga su mierda junta, y ese no eres tú. Sakura ha pasado a través del infierno y de regreso. Lo último que necesita es tener que hacerse cargo de otro tipo en su camino de la vida. ¿Te dijo que iba a ser enfermera como yo hasta que Neji fue diagnosticado con cáncer?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Los hospitales le recuerdan todo aquello que tuvo que soportar, por lo que ahora trabaja en una oficina. Mi madre me contó que Sakura fue todo sonrisas delante de Neji, asegurándole que todo era excelente y bueno. Nuestra madre la encontró un día escondida en el garaje detrás de unas cajas. Se agachó allí sollozando. Ese es el tipo de persona que es. Ella estaba desgarrada en pedazos por dentro, pero lo ocultó de su marido porque siempre puso sus necesidades primero. No le hagas eso, Sasuke. No la hagas ser fuerte para ti y para ayudarte a lidiar con tu mierda. Ella tiene un montón de la suya propia que apenas puede soportar."

Esto desgarró a Sasuke, oyendo el sufrimiento de Sakura.

"No lo haré. Estamos ayudándonos mutuamente."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Gaara se acercó más, estudiando su rostro.

"Ella necesita a alguien que vaya a cuidar de ella, y no al revés. Solo piensa en eso. Si no puedes ser ese hombre, aléjate lo más lejos posible de ella."

Sasuke observó a Gaara caminar por la acera, agradecido de que el macho no había venido para luchar contra él. Miró el paquete en su mano y suspiró. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien cómo usar esos condones. Subió al jeep y se dirigió al siguiente edificio en sus rondas.

Vio a Suigetsu hablando con una hembra que estaba captando un correo electrónico. Se acercó a ellos.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Suigetsu frunció el ceño, pero se excusó de la otra Especies.

"Claro."

Salió a la calle y se volvió. Sasuke cerró la puerta y le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de los condones?"

Las cejas del sexo masculino se dispararon.

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito que alguien me diga cómo usarlos. ¿Has acudido a esa clase, o tuviste que usarlos antes?"

Suigetsu asintió.

"Sí. ¿Supongo que los rumores que circulan sobre ti y la hermana de Gaara son ciertos?"

"Sí. Estamos pasando tiempo juntos."

"Vamos a ir al bar. Obito guarda algunos plátanos a mano para hacer batidos. Es una buena manera de enseñarte cómo ponerte uno. Vamos a tener que ir a mi casa primero, para que pueda tomar un par de condones."

"Tengo condones en mi Jeep."

"Está bien. Vamos."

...


	18. C16 * Sin secretos

...

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Gaara no había vuelto durante todo el día por lo que pensó que debía estar evitándola. Matsuri no dejaba de mirar a la puerta, también.

"Tu cita llega tarde. Son casi las cinco"

"Sasuke iba a recoger la comida primero. Estará aquí."

Matsuri sonrió.

"Suenas bastante segura."

"Lo estoy." No tenía dudas de que Sasuke aparecería.

"¡Qué emocionante!"

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

"La cosa completa de las citas." Matsuri se rió entre dientes. "Yo como que echo de menos eso. Desearía que Gaara me llevara fuera de cita, pero el único lugar real para ir es el bar. Eso se hace algo viejo después de un tiempo. Nunca dejamos Homeland más."

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"En realidad no. Solíamos salir de vez en cuando, pero no vale la pena la molestia. Siempre hay algunos idiotas pasando el rato alrededor de las salidas, incluso en las puertas traseras. Gritan hacia nosotros y tratan de tomarnos fotos. Una vez fuimos seguidos. Gaara giró directo alrededor y nos trajo de vuelta. No podía deshacerse de ellos, y no sabía lo que querían o quiénes eran. No estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que yo estuviera en peligro."

"Lamento lo que pasó."

"Es parte de la vida aquí. Nos disfrazamos con pelucas y gafas oscuras cuando vamos a salir, por si alguien nos toma fotos. Los empleados tienen acceso a vehículos registrados de la ONE. De esa manera nuestras identidades están protegidas y nuestras familias están a salvo."

"Guau. No tenía ni idea."

"Fue muy divertido al principio. Me sentí como un súper espía." Matsuri se rió. "Nos cambiábamos de ropa y salíamos del disfraz después de cerciorarnos que no había peligro, luego tendríamos la cena o lo que hubiéramos planeado hacer. Después teníamos que cambiamos de nuevo, antes de volver. Entonces empezaron a seguirnos, por lo que ya no era divertido." Mitsuri amplio su sonrisa de repente "hola Sasuke"

Sakura volvió la cabeza, vio Sasuke parado cerca de ellas, como había entrado sin hace ruido. Llevaba en sus manos flores. Ella le dedico una sonrisa, y se acerco a el. Él le ofreció las flores.

"Llegaste" las tomo, con felicidad.

"si, perdón por llegar tarde Sakura"

"Son lidas, gracias Sasuke" Ella se inclino y le dio un beso en una mejilla. Sasuke se tenso. Ella se rio, por como lo afecto su movimiento travieso.

" Voy a ir a buscar un florero, y las pondré en tu habitación. Vete. Diviértete. Dejaremos la puerta abierta para ti." le sonrió a Sasuke. "Ella no tiene 'toque de queda', así que es toda tuya hasta que esté lista para volver a casa. No hagas nada que yo no haría. Es una lista corta." Le hizo un guiño a Sakura. "¿Por qué crees que tu hermano se casó conmigo?"

Sakura se echó a reír y le entregó las flores. Luego salió con Sasuke y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien. ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?"

Él la llevó hasta un jeep estacionado junto a la acera.

"Bien. A Gaara como que se le estalló un fusible, pero se acostumbrará. Matsuri y yo pasamos el día viendo la televisión y conversando."

Él la ayudó a subir al asiento del pasajero y rodeó el jeep para subir en el asiento del conductor. Ella volvió la cabeza, viendo dos grandes bolsas de lona en la parte posterior, y una caja colocada entre ellas para evitar que se moviera. El olor de la comida llegó a su nariz de modo que adivinó lo que había dentro. Ella miró de nuevo a Sasuke.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A mi nuevo hogar. No lo he visitado todavía. Podemos hacerlo juntos."

"Suena divertido."

"Me aseguré de que Naruto no me pusiera de nuevo donde yo vivía antes."

Ella asintió.

"Entiendo."

"Quería para nosotros un lugar sin recuerdos. Dijo que es un diseño diferente. No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa."

Comprobó el tráfico y se alejó de la acera.

"Probablemente el mismo constructor construyó las casas, pero tienen diferentes planos. No va a ser un duplicado de la casa que una vez tuviste."

Él asintió con la cabeza, prestando atención a su forma de conducir.

"No estés nerviosa."

"No lo estoy. ¿Lo estás tú?"

Echó un vistazo hacia ella.

"Un poco."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero convencerte de vivir conmigo. Me temo que voy a hacer o decir algo que va a ahuyentarte lejos"

Era muy dulce, y ella apreciaba su franqueza.

"Relájate. Solo soy yo. Sin presión, ¿recuerdas?"

Él sonrió.

"Realmente quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche. Piensa acerca de quedarte."

Ella también sonrió, y observó cómo dejaban las cabañas, viajaban por un camino y, finalmente, llegaban a otra puerta. El guardia de la dotación de la caseta salió a su encuentro. Sasuke desaceleró hasta detenerse cerca del magnífico Nueva Especie.

"Hola, Sasuke." Miró a Sakura. "Hola, hermana de Gaara. Ambos sois esperados. Puedes tomar la primera a la izquierda y es la segunda casa a la derecha. Está pintada de color gris claro. Suministros ya vino para abastecerte. Bienvenido de nuevo, Sasuke."

Se dio la vuelta y apretó un botón dentro de la caseta, abriendo la puerta. Sasuke le dio las gracias y condujo hasta una colina. Sakura no podía dejar de apreciar aquellas casas un poco más grandes.

"Es muy limpio y agradable. Las casas aquí están más espaciadas que donde vive Gaara."

"Estamos orgullosos de nuestros hogares y sus apariencias."

Sasuke giró y aparcó en un camino de entrada.

"Estas son las viviendas de los Especies. Gaara vive en las viviendas humanas. Hay más casas allí. Homeland fue construido originalmente para ser una base militar. Todavía se estaba construyendo cuando fuimos liberados por lo que fueron capaces de rediseñar algunas de ellas para satisfacer nuestras necesidades. He oído que éstas fueron construidas para los oficiales y altos mandos militares. Gaara vive en un área destinada a las familias de la tropa. Las Residencias se crearon para incluir varios apartamentos destinados a la privacidad, en lugar de grandes habitaciones para albergar a muchos de nosotros juntos."

"No lo sabía. No puedo creer que el gobierno entregó este lugar a la ONE."

"Tenían sus razones."

Se levantó y rodeó el jeep, y la ayudó a salir.

"¿Se te permite decirme por qué? Tengo curiosidad."

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

"Es confidencial, pero no clasificado. Te lo diré. Sé que no compartirás nuestros secretos. Ellos financiaron Mercile sin tener conocimiento de nuestra existencia. Hubiera sido malo si eso se hubiera sabido. Vuestra gente podría haber estado molesta de que el dinero de sus impuestos contribuyera a crearnos y mantenernos encarcelados. El Presidente se disculpó y nos dio Homeland."

Ella se estremeció interiormente. Esa información habría causado un baño de sangre en la prensa.

"Fue un soborno."

Se encogió de hombros.

"Estamos agradecidos. Tenemos un hogar y no tenemos que vivir en el mundo humano. Me dijeron que fue un horror cuando los primeros Especies fueron liberados. Nos hubiera puesto en gran peligro si hubiéramos estado separados. Los seres humanos llevaron a los sobrevivientes originales a moteles en lugares remotos para protegerlos y los repartieron. Se les dio asesoramiento y conocimientos del mundo fuera de Mercile. Itachi nos representó, y negoció con el Presidente para lograr Homeland. Vamos a entrar y veamos nuestro hogar. Regresaré a por las bolsas y los alimentos en un minuto."

Se dio cuenta de su uso de la palabra 'nuestro' , pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello.

"¿Está bien simplemente dejar estas cosas aquí?"

Miró a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie en las aceras o en las calles.

"Dejaste las llaves puestas en el contacto."

"Los Especies no nos robamos unos a otros. No tenemos ningún delito."

Sasuke tomó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta principal. La abrió y le permitió entrar primero.

Sakura apreció los muebles nuevos francamente. Estaba hecho con buen gusto en colores del desierto, de marrones suaves, cremas y ligeros tonos de rojo. La sala de estar era grande, con techos abovedados. Un comedor estaba escondido en el lado izquierdo, y pudo detectar la cocina a través de una amplia arcada.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí."

Él pareció relajarse finalmente.

"Bien. Vamos a ver el resto de ella."

Le gustó que él aún sostuviera su mano al entrar en la cocina. Hizo una pausa. Ella también la hizo, asimilando todo.

"Agradable."

"Habrá comida en la despensa, nevera y congelador. Suministros tendrá también abastecidos los baños con todo lo que necesitemos, y pondrá sábanas limpias en las camas."

"¿Hacen eso?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Cada casa viene amueblada y lista para vivir. No podemos ir de compras de la manera en que tú puedes. Nosotros mandamos un mensaje de texto a Suministros con una lista de cosas que necesitamos y ellos pueden o bien entregarla al día siguiente, o podemos ir a recogerlo nosotros mismos."

"¿No compras la comida?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No tenemos ninguna tienda de comestibles. Tenemos a Suministros. Consiguen entregas diarias desde el mundo exterior."

"Es bueno que ellos establecieron casas para que las personas vivan."

"Es más eficiente. Nos gusta eso."

"¿A quién no?" Le sonrió.

Pasearon por un pasillo y revisaron los dos dormitorios. Él la llevó al dormitorio principal y se detuvo, sosteniendo su mirada.

"Este será nuestro dormitorio, si das tu consentimiento para vivir conmigo."

"Sin presión, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Es lo suficientemente agradable? Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar hoy. Dijiste que tu macho te compró la casa de tus sueños. Tendríamos que vivir en Homeland si te mudas conmigo."

La mirada triste en su rostro la hizo lamentar decirle eso.

"Es muy bonita, y podría vivir aquí si nos lo tomamos en serio."

"Quiero ser capaz de cuidar de ti, como lo hizo tu compañero."

Él la hacía doler un poco, porque estaba muy preocupado por ella.

"Te voy a decir un secreto."

"Por favor, hazlo."

"Nosotros realmente no disfrutamos mucho de esa casa. El padre de Neji tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió justo después de que nos graduáramos de la escuela secundaria. Neji había planeado ir a la universidad. Ambos lo haríamos. En su lugar, se hizo cargo de la empresa y tuvo que aprender todo muy rápido. Él necesitaba mi ayuda, y es por eso que soy muy buena con el trabajo de oficina. Tuvimos una boda rapidita y compramos la casa, pero no estuvimos en casa mucho esos primeros años. Cuando llegó al punto en que podía manejar todo por su cuenta, empecé la escuela de enfermería. Lideramos una vida muy ocupada hasta que a Neji le diagnosticaron cáncer. Él vendió el negocio antes de que tuviera la cirugía y la quimioterapia comenzó por segunda vez. Tuvo un momento realmente duro con eso. Era un cáncer agresivo por lo que los tratamientos también lo eran. Fue muy duro."

Admitió.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, llevándola a la cama. Se sentaron.

"Lo siento."

"Sólo te estoy diciendo esto porque no todos mis recuerdos son geniales. Nuestros sueños murieron con Neji."

Sasuke la sorprendió cuando la levantó de repente y la puso en su regazo. Solo dudó por un momento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Yo no cojo resfriados. Tenemos muy buenos sistemas inmunológicos. Los Especies no tienen ninguna enfermedad hereditaria. Mercile fue capaz de eliminarlas cuando crearon nuestro ADN... a nosotros. Ningún Especies nunca ha tenido cáncer."

Sasuke lamentó decir eso en cuanto vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo siento. No quise causarte dolor. No quiero que te preocupes nunca sobre eso. No voy a enfermar de la forma en que tu compañero lo hizo."

"Me alegra que me digas eso. No quiero volver a pasar por algo tan horrible de nuevo."

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

"No lo harás." Él quería distraerla. "Soy más fuerte que un humano. Gruño y ronroneo. Puedo rugir si estoy muy enfadado o molesto."

Consideró sus diferencias.

"Probablemente has notado mis colmillos, y las puntas de los dedos y las uñas."

Le mostró su mano.

"Mis pies son lo mismo."

Ella bajó los brazos y examinó una de sus manos.

"No me di cuenta. Sólo pensé que tenías callos cuando me estabas tocando."

Pasó la suave yema de su dedo a través de una de las almohadillas. Le gustaba que ella le explorase.

"Soy más rápido y puedo saltar, a diferencia de un humano."

"¿Saltar?"

"Los felinos son buenos saltadores. Podría saltar hasta el techo si lo necesitase."

Parecía un poco aturdida por eso.

"Eso es bastante guay. No necesitarás una escalera para limpiar los canalones y desagües."

Se alegró de que lo aceptara con humor.

"Hay algo más que necesito decirte. No quiero mentiras entre nosotros, Sakura. Ningún secreto. Tú no eres mi compañera, pero quiero que lo seas. Es información clasificada, pero confío en que guardarás el secreto. Yo podría ser capaz de dejarte embarazada."

...


	19. C17 * Voy tras lo que quiero

...

Los labios Sakura se separaron, y su sorpresa fue clara. Pero ella no dijo nada.

"Itachi afirmó que tu gente no reaccionaría bien si se enteraban de que tenemos hijos. Creo que tiene razón. Los Especies no pueden criar juntos, pero algunos de los compañeros apareados con hembras humanas han tenido bebés."

Ella pareció recuperarse.

"Ahora tiene sentido."

"¿Qué?"

"Gaara me ordenó usar condones si tenemos sexo. Estaba muy molesto después de que él se enteró de que no había usado ninguno anoche. Preguntó. ¿Por qué Gaara no pudo decirme eso simplemente?"

"Él es fiel a la ONE y prometió que no lo haría. Ni siquiera tengo que decirte esto hasta que nos emparejemos, pero quiero que sepas que podríamos tener familia si estamos acoplados. Es posible. Me preocupa que tú me rechaces porque crees que no podremos tener hijos."

Hizo una pausa.

"¿Estás enfadada? Debería haber mencionado eso ayer por la noche pero no cruzó por mi mente."

Ella soltó la mano y se agachó, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago. Observó su rostro, preguntándose qué estaba pensando. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"No estoy tomando nada." Ella levantó la mirada, mirándole fijamente. "Eso significa..."

"Lo sé. Lo siento si estás enfadada. No era mi intención ponerte en riesgo. No pensé en ello hasta hoy, cuando tu hermano me acusó de tratar de dejarte embarazada a propósito. Eso no es cierto."

"¿Gaara hizo qué?"

"Él me buscó hoy. Pensé que quería comenzar una pelea, pero me trajo condones."

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Siento que lo hiciera."

"No. Me alegro de que lo hiciera. No pensé acerca de ser capaz de dejarte embarazada. Estaba más preocupado de que estarías asustada de mí o de que yo haría algo incorrecto, ya que eres humana. Le pregunté a un macho hoy cómo usarlos, y me llevó al bar para enseñarme. "

Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué?"

"Consiguió un plátano desde detrás de la barra y lo utilizó para enseñarme a ponérmelos."

Ella lo sorprendió riéndose.

"Me gustaría haber visto eso. ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien. Creo que puedo hacerlo, a pesar de no estar entrenado de esa manera. Entendí el concepto. ¿Por qué parecías tan extrañada cuando antes dije que Suigetsu me llevó al bar?"

"Pensé que podrías haber ido allí para recoger a una mujer y tener sexo con ella."

Él gruñó.

"Tú eres la única mujer que quiero. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Los muchachos van a los bares para recoger a las mujeres y tener sexo con ellas."

"Yo no soy un muchacho. El bar es para comer, bailar y socializar. Nunca voy a compartir sexo con otra hembra, Sakura. Los Especies no engañan."

"Estoy segura de que algunos lo hacen."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Ninguno lo hace. Nunca has visto a compañeros juntos, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Tú lo entenderías si los vieras. Un vínculo de compañeros es muy fuerte. Se habla de que nos volvemos adictos al olor de nuestras hembras y ningún otro funcionará. Ninguna otra hembra me tentó cuando tuve una compañera, a pesar de que ella no era capaz de compartir sexo conmigo."

"Yo no soy el tipo de engaño, tampoco."

"Sabía eso. "

Soltó su estómago.

"Podría estar embarazada."

"No creo que lo estés. He olido hembras humanas ovulando antes, y no lo huelo en ti. ¿Eso te perturba?"

"En realidad no. Eso solo cae en la categoría de las cosas que nunca pensé que alguien me dijera."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Vamos a tomar precauciones a partir de ahora si lo deseas. Tengo los condones que Gaara me dio. Estaría encantado si tuvieras a mi bebé, pero sé que aún no estás preparada para eso." Se puso tenso. "La comida. No hemos comido."

Él la levantó de su regazo y se puso de pie.

"Déjame ir a buscar nuestra cena. Comeremos."

"Estoy hambrienta."

Le tomó la mano y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Allí la soltó.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

"Encontraré los platos y las cosas."

"Gracias."

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al Jeep. Su mente estaba en Sakura mientras se inclinó hacia delante, enganchó en su hombro una correa de la bolsa de lona que estaba más cerca de él, y se la colgó sobre su espalda. Levantó la caja y se giró, volviendo a la casa. Dejó caer la bolsa de lona en el interior y usó su pie para cerrar la puerta. Podría conseguir la otra bolsa más tarde.

Se unió a Sakura en la cocina. Había puesto platos en la isla y encontrado los cubiertos. Puso la caja en el suelo y sacó los recipientes sellados con sus cenas. Observó a Sakura desplazarse a la nevera y abrirla.

"Guau. Realmente llenaron esto. ¿Qué quieres beber? Parece que nos surtieron de todo. Hay leche, refrescos, té helado, zumos y aguas embotelladas."

"Me gusta la soda."

Ella sacó dos latas y se acercó a él. Estudió su rostro para ver si estaba molesto por la posibilidad de estar embarazada. No la culpaba si estaba enfadada. No lo parecía, sin embargo. Ella le sonrió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Él le pasó la cena de pollo frito y rodeó el mostrador para tomar asiento a su lado con su propio recipiente. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras transferían la comida a los platos.

Hubo un cómodo silencio mientras comían. Nunca había visto a alguien usar cuchillo y tenedor para cortar el pollo frito. Él lo habría comido con los dedos. Eso le hizo considerar sus diferencias. Sasuke tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Sakura y discutir con ella, pero esperó hasta que terminó de comer. No pudo terminárselo todo, pero no era una humana grande.

"¿Qué es esa extraña mirada?"

Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él se rió entre dientes.

"La forma en que comes es divertida."

"¿Por qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Es linda."

Agachó la cabeza, pero sonrió. Sasuke deseaba extender la mano y tocarla. Se contuvo, sin querer hacer nada que pudiera hacerla retirarse de él. Terminó su cena y se puso de pie, llevando sus platos al fregadero. Sakura se acercó por detrás, mientras los enjuagaba.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Tengo mucha experiencia en esto. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento en el sofá, y estaré allí en un momento?"

Se alejó y él terminó la limpieza. La encontró en el sofá y se sentó cerca.

"Podríamos ver una película. Hay algunas en el estante dejadas por la última pareja que vivió aquí." Se había dado cuenta antes.

Sakura le sorprendió girándose hacia él. Ella tomó su mano y lo miró con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Mi hermano te molestó? Él estaba fuera de línea."

"No me molestó. Estoy contento de que no tuve que detenerle físicamente."

"No debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento."

"Estás pidiendo disculpas de nuevo por lo que hacen otros."

Se inclinó y la tocó ligeramente acariciando su brazo.

"Sé que vienes con familia, Sakura. Consideré eso antes de intentar ser más que tu amigo."

Ella vaciló.

"Me preocupaba que la ONE estaría molesta conmigo porque pasamos la noche pasada juntos. Naruto se puso estricto con eso."

"¿Por qué iban a molestarse?" se extrañó Sasuke

"Ya sabes, por cómo me aproveché de ti teniendo relaciones sexuales contigo."

Él se rió.

"Así es exactamente cómo Naruto reaccionó."

"Tú estás pensando como un humano. No podrías obligarme a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Están más preocupados por lo que yo podría hacerte a ti."

"Tú no eres como ese tipo, Madara, del que me hablaste."

"No, no lo soy. Me siento muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo."

"Yo también. Disfruto de nuestro tiempo juntos."

Estudió sus rasgos.

"¿Estás dispuesta a considerar mudarte a Homeland y vivir conmigo si comprendes que soy tu macho?"

"Me gustaría tener tu confianza en nosotros funcionando a largo plazo."

"Lo harás."

Ella rompió el contacto visual y se recostó en el sofá, fuera de su alcance.

"Eso es no es muy justo."

Sus hombros se hundieron.

"Sé que es mucho pedir para ti que renuncies a tu mundo por el mío, pero yo haría todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, Sakura."

"Entiendo por qué tendríamos que vivir aquí. Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando."

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pero se mantuvo de espaldas.

"Haces que me entren ganas de hacer cosas locas cuando me miras de esa manera y tu voz se vuelve ronca."

"No entiendo."

"Quiero decir que sí. Estoy tratando de permanecer racional y no cometer un error."

"No estamos cometiendo un error."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Él se acercó más hasta que su cadera se apretó contra su pierna.

"No voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de nosotros, Sakura. No voy a arrepentirme por pedirte que seas mía. Quiero que seas mi compañera. No te abandonaré. Soy yo quien se preocupa de que tú vayas a hacerme eso a mí."

Su expresión se suavizó.

"No quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera, Sasuke."

"Entonces, accede a ser mi compañera, múdate a Homeland y quédate conmigo."

"Yo..." Ella pareció flaquear con las palabras.

"Necesitas garantías de que vamos a estar bien juntos. Tengo la intención de convencerte."

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

"Ven conmigo."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Le permitió ponerla en pie.

"A nuestro dormitorio."

Sus cejas se arquearon, pero no se sacudió lejos de él. Él sonrió.

"Te voy a demostrar lo bien que podamos estar juntos, Sakura. He pensado todo el día acerca de las cosas que deseo hacerte una vez que te tenga desnuda. Lo haré mucho mejor de lo que compartimos ayer por la noche."

"Ahora, en realidad, no estás jugando limpio."

"Soy Especies. Voy tras lo que quiero, y eso eres tú Sakura."

...


	20. C18 * Nos pertenecemos

...

Sakura esperó en el dormitorio mientras Sasuke salió corriendo para recuperar los condones. Le deseaba, pero su relación era tan nueva que le preocupaba que el sexo sería incómodo entre ellos. La primera vez podría haber sido una casualidad.

Regresó rápidamente, con una mirada ansiosa en el rostro. No podía dejar de reír. Cerró la puerta y se detuvo para echar un sobre acolchado grande sobre la cama. Se inclinó y tiró de sus botas de trabajo. Sakura rondaba la cómoda, observándolo.

"¿En un apuro?"

Se enderezó.

"Voy a reducir la velocidad."

"Ahora estoy nerviosa." Admitió ella.

"No hay ninguna razón para estarlo." Él caminó hacia ella y suavemente la agarró por los brazos. "Voy a ser suave." Él acarició su piel con los pulgares. "¿No disfrutaste cuando puse mi boca entre tus muslos?"

El recuerdo cruzó por su mente y ella asintió.

"Sí."

"Quítate la ropa. Sin presiones. Sólo déjame tocarte, Sakura. Voy a parar si no te gusta. Nunca voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras."

"Creo que estoy algo preocupada de que todo lo que tengamos sea sexo."

Él ladeó la cabeza.

"No entiendo."

"Ya sabes, como nuestra relación va a estar basada únicamente en el sexo."

"Hablamos y disfrutamos de pasar tiempo juntos. Espero poder convencerte, con el sexo, para ser mi compañera. Estoy decidido a aprender todo sobre ti. ¿Quieres volver a la sala de estar? No tenemos que compartir sexo. Podríamos hablar, o ver una de las películas."

Se sentía desgarrada.

"Te deseo. Sólo estoy tratando de retrasar el quitarme la ropa. Está luminoso aquí."

Frunció el ceño.

"¿La luz te molesta?"

"Me veo mejor en la iluminación tenue."

"¿Es esto una cosa humana?"

Ella rió.

"Supongo que sí."

"Me gustas desnuda. Eres hermosa, Sakura. "

Simplemente decidió ser sincera.

"Sus mujeres son de tipo musculoso, y yo no lo soy. Vi a un puñado de ellas en el bar cuando Gaara y Matsuri me llevaron allí. Se parecen a las modelos de fitness."

Su expresión se suavizó.

"Me siento atraído por ti. No por ellas."

Sus palabras ayudaron mucho. La soltó y retrocedió.

"¿Quieres volver al cuarto de estar?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Deseaba mucho a Sasuke. Él comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

"Voy a desnudarme primero. Tal vez eso te hará sentir más cómoda."

Era muy dulce. No podía apartar la mirada mientras él se quitaba la camisa y luego se quitó sobre la cabeza la camiseta interior que llevaba. El vendaje en su brazo se había ido y los puntos estaban fuera. Simplemente habían dejado una marca roja. Su capacidad para sanar rápidamente todavía la impresionó.

Ella cambió su mirada y admiró la vista de sus anchos hombros y su pecho, y todos los músculos revelados abajo por su estómago. Se desabrochó el cinturón, tirando lentamente de él a través de las trabillas de sus pantalones. Lo arrojó al suelo y cogió la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella todo el tiempo.

"Estoy excitado." Le advirtió.

Realmente no había conseguido una buena mirada en él, la noche antes, y había evitado mirarle cuando se vistieron en el cobertizo. Se bajó primero los pantalones. El contorno de su rígida polla extendía el tejido de los apretados calzoncillos boxers negros que llevaba. Pateó los pantalones lejos y metió los pulgares en los boxers, bajándolos lentamente hacia abajo.

Era absolutamente impresionante y sorprendente. Su mirada se detuvo en su erección. Tragó saliva. Sasuke era grande por todas partes. Su mirada se levantó cuando pateó los boxers lejos y se quedó quieto. Él la miró con esos extraordinarios ojos, pero luego se volvió y se acercó a la cama. Agradeció la vista de su bien formado culo musculoso. Se sentó en la cama y se recostó para descansar la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre los codos doblados.

"¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Sus manos temblaban un poco cuando comenzó a desnudarse.

"Sí."

Él sonrió.

"Nos lo tomaremos muy lento. No quiero asustarte."

Se dejó su sujetador y bragas, y subió a la cama a su lado. Él se quedó quieto, simplemente mirándola. Se acomodó a su lado, manteniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos. Sakura levantó la mano, pero se detuvo sobre su pecho.

"Por favor, tócame." Dijo con voz áspera.

Era sexy cuando su voz se profundizaba de esa manera, y vio la pasión en sus oscuros ojos. Cuando miró hacia su regazo, la evidencia de su deseo por ella era inconfundible. Su polla estaba realmente muy dura.

Bajó la mano y la extendió sobre su pecho. Él se echó hacia atrás hasta que se tumbó y colocó las manos bajo la cabeza.

"Eso se siente muy bien." La animó. "¿Soy menos amenazante de esta manera, sobre mi espalda?"

Creció su audacia, cambió de posición, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a él, puso ambas manos sobre él, y exploró su pecho y parte baja del estómago. Su polla se sacudió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron más cerca. Un gruñido bajo retumbó desde él, y le miró a la cara. Se quedó paralizada porque casi parecía enfadado con sus colmillos mostrándose y sus labios entreabiertos.

"¿Que está mal?"

"Nada. Sólo quiero tocarte también, Sakura. ¿Puedo?"

"Sí."

Sasuke se movió rápido, se incorporó y se volvió. Redujo sus movimientos después, llegando hasta ella. Él la ayudó a descansar de nuevo hasta estar acostada. Se levantó de la cama y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la parte posterior de sus muslos y tiró de ella hacia el borde, entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, abriéndole las piernas de modo que se encajó entre ellas. Se inclinó hacia delante, medio encima de ella, y estudió su sujetador. Él gruñó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se quita esto?"

Sakura se echó a reír. Resultaba que no era un mujeriego. Alzó ambas manos y encontró el broche frontal, haciéndolo saltar abierto. Extendió las copas fuera de sus pechos y se retorció un poco para quitar los tirantes, facilitando el resto de debajo de su espalda para tirarlo a un lado.

Su diversión murió rápidamente cuando Sasuke se lanzó hacia adelante y su caliente y húmeda boca se aferró a su pezón. Ella jadeó ante los tirones fuertes repentinos. No dolió. Al instante envió sensaciones directamente a su clítoris, como si estuvieran unidos por nervios. Se agarró a sus hombros, amasándolos solo para tener algo a lo que aferrarse y anclarse.

Él pellizcó su pezón, duro como una perla, con los dientes y sintió sus colmillos, pero no rompió la piel. Esto en cuanto a tomar las cosas con calma. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Su brazo se deslizó bajo su espalda y tiró de sus caderas más cerca de él. Eso puso su polla dura como una piedra contra sus bragas. Apretó contra su coño, frotando su clítoris a través de la fina tela que los separaba. Ella gimió y levantó las piernas, enganchándolas alrededor de sus caderas. Soltó su pecho y se fue hacia el otro.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Gimió ella.

Él dejó de chupar el pezón y levantó la cabeza. Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Eres muy religiosa. ¿Quieres casarte? ¿Haría eso que compartir sexo sea más cómodo para ti?"

Ella rió.

"No lo soy. Muy religiosa, quiero decir."

"Sigues diciendo eso cuando te estoy tocando."

"Lo estoy disfrutando. Es sólo algo que digo."

"Desearía que usaras mi nombre."

"Intentaré recordar eso, pero haces que sea imposible pensar cuando me estás tocando."

Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos.

"Entiendo."

Se levantó un poco y puso algunos centímetros de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

"¿Te importa si te quito el resto de tu ropa?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y disminuyó el apretón de sus piernas, donde le sostenía en su contra. Esperaba que él retrocediera y la ayudara a ondularse fuera de sus bragas, pero él la sorprendió cuando llegó a las cintas a cada lado de sus caderas y simplemente las rasgó. Tiró el material lejos.

La extendió de espaldas y la agarró por los tobillos, separándolos y empujando sus rodillas. Bajó más abajo en su cuerpo y hundió el rostro entre sus muslos. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios se abrieron mientras su boca atacó su clítoris.

Ella cerró los ojos. No había ninguna descripción de la forma en que lamió y chupó en ese manojo de nervios. No era suave o lento. Comenzó a ronronear y gruñir, añadiendo vibraciones muy fuertes a la mezcla. Sakura arañó la ropa de cama. Los gemidos brotaron de ella. Se sentía increíble y era demasiado intenso. Trató de juntar sus rodillas cerrándolas, pero Sasuke la sostuvo abajo y abierta. Fue implacable hasta que un clímax brutal la atravesó. Sakura gritó su nombre.

Sasuke retrocedió y liberó sus piernas. Ella jadeó, abriendo los ojos. Sasuke extendió la mano, atrapó el sobre grande y rasgó la parte superior con los dientes. Volvió la cabeza, escupió el papel, y luego vació el contenido sobre la cama junto a ella. Casi se rió por el número de tiras de preservativos que se derramaron. Podría haberlo hecho si no hubiera visto la expresión de su cara. Esto la alarmó y luchó para sentarse.

"¿Que está mal?"

"Te deseo." Gruñó.

Cogió una tira, arrancó un condón, y luego trató de abrirlo. Le temblaban las manos y lo dejó caer, maldiciendo. Metió la mano en el montón y sacó otra tira.

"Déjame."

Respiraba con dificultad, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba enfadado. Estaba simplemente muy excitado. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y saciado después de haber volado su mente, pero una mirada a su polla le aseguró que él todavía la deseaba demasiado. La piel se había enrojecido un poco y pulsaba como si tuviera un latido del corazón.

Pensó que era una cosa Especies. Ella usó sus dientes para rasgar el envoltorio abierto y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama. Tocó el resbaladizo condón lubricado y lo estudió.

"Nunca he puesto uno de estos antes. Cuéntame sobre eso."

"Yo lo haré". Parecía haber recuperado algo de control. "Sólo tengo que recordar qué lado presionar contra la punta para que ruede sobre ella."

Lo tomó y lo examinó, se agachó y se lo puso. Hizo una mueca.

"¿Que está mal?"

"No me gusta la sensación de esto."

"Lo siento."

"Está bien. No querrás quedar embarazada."

Recordó sobre las cosas que le había contado.

"¿Dijiste que puedes oler a una mujer cuando está ovulando?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Generalmente. No siempre, pero es raro que no."

Ella estudió su dura polla. Parecía incómodo para él tener que llevar algo tan apretado.

"Quítatelo."

Sus cejas se alzaron.

"¿Huelo como que estoy ovulando?"

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

"No."

"Quítatelo."

"No voy a ponerte en riesgo".

"No quiero que estés incómodo."

"Voy a lidiar con ello, para tenerte. Intentaremos esto. "

Ella se recostó en la cama.

"Está bien."

Se acercó y maniobró sus caderas entre sus muslos. Ella los extendió más amplios, y él agarró su eje, frotando la corona cubierta de látex contra su coño. Ella estaba muy mojada cuando tentó su clítoris y se deslizó más abajo hasta su abertura vaginal. Sasuke presionó. Sakura trató de relajarse cuando entró en ella, pero él era muy grande y grueso. Un suave gemido salió de él y descendió sobre ella, apoyó los brazos cerca de sus costados y capturó su boca con la suya, besándola.

Sasuke intentó frenar su deseo de tomar a Sakura duro y rápido. Le encendía tanto que era difícil encontrar moderación. Ella lo hizo más difícil cuando sus uñas arañaron su espalda hasta su culo, y se agarró a él para exprimir cada nalga en sus manos. Ni siquiera el condón podría silenciar el placer de estar enfundado dentro de su apretado coño caliente y húmedo. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de su polla.

Ella rompió el beso, girando la cabeza.

"Sasuke." Gimió ella. "¡Sí! Más rápido."

Se agachó y agarró su cadera, usando su brazo para fijar su muslo contra él mientras se conducía dentro de ella con mayor rapidez y un poco más de fuerza. Ella arqueó la espalda debajo de él y le encantó la vista de sus tensos pezones y sus pechos rebotando. Él gruñó, ya sin contenerse mientras se conducía dentro y fuera de ella.

Sakura se sentía demasiado bien. Apretó los dientes cuando empezó a correrse. Una neblina blanca de éxtasis atravesó su cuerpo y la dejó incapaz de pensar. Gritó su nombre en voz alta y su coño ordeñó su polla cuando encontró su propia liberación.

Se desplomó sobre ella, pero rápidamente se acordó de que era mucho más pequeña que él. Él temía que su peso haría difícil para ella el respirar por lo que se alzó un poco, soltó su cadera y apoyó los brazos en la cama. Ambos jadeaban.

No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era hermosa aun en la agonía de la pasión, pero aún más a raíz de lo que habían compartido. Hizo que le doliera el pecho cuando ella le sonrió y abrió sus ojos para mirar hacia él.

Ella es mía. ¿Por qué no puede ver eso? Nos pertenecemos juntos.

...


	21. C19 * Mi mujer

...

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, con muchas palabras que quería derramar, pero vaciló, tratando de pensar en la cosa menos alarmante que decir. No estaba lista para aparearse, o escuchar cómo él nunca querría vivir ni un solo día sin ella. No quería asustarla alejándola.

"Quédate esta noche conmigo."

Ella se rió.

"Realmente no estás jugando limpio, Sasuke. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no después de esto?"

Sintió alivio. Sería mucho mejor si hubiera aceptado ser su compañera, pero él debía tomar un día a la vez. Era suya hasta la mañana. Mañana tendría que pensar en otra manera de conseguir que se quedara con él.

"Bien."

Pasó las manos por encima de su cuerpo, explorando. Disfrutó de la suavidad de ellas contra su carne más que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Esto lo tranquilizó y le dio una sensación de paz. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que él se quedara encima de ella, su polla perfectamente enclavada en su cuerpo para mantenerlos íntimamente vinculados. Felizmente podría permanecer así para siempre. No había ningún otro lugar en que quisiera estar, nada más que quisiera hacer. Sakura le daba un propósito y le daba felicidad.

Esto le hizo pensar en 139. Trató de empujar esos pensamientos, pero ellos le perseguían. Ella nunca le había sonreído después de que habían compartido sexo. Nunca había estado contenta con permitir que la abrazara de la forma en que Sakura lo hacía. En este punto, 139 le habría empujado lejos para separarlos. Nunca acarició las manos sobre su cuerpo como si disfrutara de tocarlo.

La sonrisa de Sakura vaciló, y ella dejó de acariciarle.

"¿Que está mal?"

Él rompió el contacto visual y se inclinó hacia abajo, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Aspiró, amando su olor.

"Importas mucho para mí, Sakura."

Reanudó las caricias. Incluso volvió la cabeza, presionando su mejilla contra la de él. Cambió sus piernas, envolviéndole más ajustado alrededor de sus caderas, como si lo abrazara con ellas para mantenerle cerca.

"Me importas a mí también. ¿Qué hizo que parecieras tan triste?"

Cambió sus brazos más cerca de sus costados y la inmovilizó debajo de él con más firmeza. Sólo quería abrazarla.

"No quiero contártelo."

Se retorció debajo de él y puso espacio entre sus caras. Ella agarró sus mejillas y giró su cabeza. Permitió eso, encontrándose con su mirada.

"Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Necesito eliminar este condón. Suigetsu dijo que es importante tirarlo a la basura después de compartir sexo. Déjame ir y enseguida vuelvo."

Ella le soltó y retiró su polla de su cuerpo. Pensar en 139 le había ablandado. Entró en el cuarto de baño para deshacerse del condón en la basura, y se lavó las manos.

Encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama, cuando regresó. Se sentó junto a ella. Ambos permanecían desnudos. No podía mirarla sin embargo, en lugar de eso estudió sus propias manos.

"¿Qué es?"

Ella se acercó más y lo sorprendió curvando las rodillas dobladas alrededor de su cadera, inclinándose y poniendo su cara delante de la suya. Levantó la mirada.

"No quiero que reemplaces a 139. Quiero contigo lo que nunca tuve con ella."

Esperaba que no llegase a estar molesta o enfadada con sus palabras. Sakura parecía confundida. Se precipitó antes de que pudiera hablar.

"Había cosas que no eran correctas entre 139 y yo. Lamento pensar en eso ahora. Espero que no estés enfadada. Me di cuenta de que lo que compartimos es mejor de que lo que yo tenía con ella."

Sakura se apartó, y sus hombros se hundieron. La había disgustado. Se iría y volvería a su casa. Posiblemente se negaría a verlo nunca más.

Esto le rompió por dentro. Le sorprendió cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se enderezó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras sentaba su culo sobre sus muslos. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y se inclinó más cerca.

"No estoy enfadada."

"¿Te he hecho daño porque hablé de 139?"

"No. Neji y 139 eran importantes para nosotros. Solo estoy tratando de entender lo que quieres decir. Puedes hablarme de ella, Sasuke. Era tu compañera. Todavía estás de duelo. Yo también. Vamos a pensar en ellos, y preferiría que seamos abiertos al respecto. ¿No lo querrías tú?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, sosteniéndola un poco más fuerte.

"Dime lo que estabas pensando. Vamos a empezar por ahí.".

"Traté de ser un buen compañero para ella, pero fallé. No le gustaba que yo la abrazara. Me encanta que a ti si te guste. "

Sakura levantó una mano y rozó sus dedos por el pelo.

"Me gusta que me abraces. No creo que fallaras, Sasuke. Tal vez no era de abrazos. Algunas personas no lo son. Eso no es que haya nada malo en ti."

"Le pidió a Nagato abrazarla cerca del final."

Sakura parecía confundida de nuevo.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Él es un enfermero primate. Me ayudó a aprender cómo cuidar de ella, y venía casi todos los días para ver cómo estaba. Ella habló con él más de lo que hizo conmigo, y le pidió que la abrazara mientras murió. Me dolió profundamente, pero era lo que ella quería, así que le permití levantarla en su regazo y acunarla contra su pecho mientras daba sus últimos suspiros."

Sakura palideció, apareciendo conmocionada y horrorizada.

"Sasuke, lo siento mucho."

"Nagato dijo que no debía tomarlo como algo personal. Estaba con medicamentos para el dolor, y no pensaba con claridad. Dijo que podría haber sido instintivo para ella querer ser sostenida por otro primate mientras moría."

"Estoy segura de que tenía razón."

Sasuke no le mentiría a Sakura.

"Estaba siendo amable. Había otros primates allí. Algunas de las hembras habían venido para estar con ella. Ella no les pidió que la abrazaran. Fue Nagato quien lo hizo. Ayame me tocó tomando mi mano. Ella teme a los hombres, pero debió haber visto cómo me dolió, tener que ver a mi compañera morir en los brazos de otro."

"¿Quién es Ayame?"

"Es una de las hembras Regalos. Se enlazaron a 139. Mi compañera fue la única mujer de los primates rescatados que no era un Regalo."

"¿Qué es un regalo?"

"Especies que fueron creadas con animales domesticados, más pequeños y el ADN de humanas menudas. Fueron diseñadas para ser pequeñas y débiles. Tenían que ser dadas a los humanos que invirtieron una gran cantidad de dinero con Mercile Industrias. Eran regaladas a ellos. Algunos pensaron en ellas como mascotas, otros sabían que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse si... cuando fueron atacadas sexualmente. Las mantuvieron encerradas en sus casas."

Ella parecía horrorizada de nuevo. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Ayame teme a todos los machos. Fue muy maltratada por el humano que la poseía. Aún así me cogió la mano. Fue reconfortante."

"Me alegro de que ella estuviera allí para ti."

Tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló.

"Tenemos total honestidad, Sakura. Mi compañera no me miró ni me tocó del modo que lo haces tú. Sé que te preocupa que yo quiera que tomes su lugar en mi vida, pero quiero más de lo que tenía. Me siento verdaderamente feliz cuando estoy contigo. Por primera vez en mi vida."

Ella le acarició el pelo y se acercó más.

"Oh, nene. Lo siento mucho."

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos de Sakura.

"Sé que nunca podrás decirme lo mismo, ya que tenías un vínculo muy estrecho con tu compañero, pero espero que algún día me mirarás y no desearás que sea él quién te abrace en mi lugar."

"Estás rompiendo mi corazón." Susurró. "Detente. Nunca digas eso de nuevo. Eso no es cierto. Nunca he deseado que él esté aquí en tu lugar. Ni una sola vez. Eres Sasuke. Eres dulce y amable. Tú eres el hombre más sexy que he conocido. No hay comparación. Tú me haces feliz y me haces sentir viva. Eso es obra tuya. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Sus palabras ayudaron, pero estaban siendo sinceros.

"Era un buen compañero, y no tuviste carencia de cualquier cosa con él."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no diría eso. Quiero decir, él era bueno para mí, pero tuvimos problemas también, Sasuke. Todo el mundo los tiene, en una relación."

"¿Estás diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"No. No lo hago."

Ella soltó su cabello y puso su mano en el hombro, sosteniendo su mirada.

"¿Quieres escuchar algunos de mis problemas maritales?"

"¿Tuviste algunos?"

"Todo el mundo los tiene." Hizo una pausa. "Neji siempre tenía que tener las cosas a su manera. No era agresivo o algo parecido, pero creo que él no habría usado el humor y un montón de halagos para hacerme aceptar lo que quisiera, como tú. Insistió que estuviera a su lado en la empresa que dirigía, a pesar de saber que no quería trabajar allí. Tuve que poner mi carrera en espera. Me molestaba eso, a veces, porque siempre era yo la que se doblegaba y cedía a lo que él quería. También le gustaba impresionar a la gente y era muy social. No me importaba lo que pensaba todo el mundo, y no me gusta tanto salir. A veces teníamos debates acerca de eso. Simplemente sonreía, me decía lo mucho que me amaba y que me haría feliz si intentaba un poco más duro encajar en el estilo de vida que quería. A veces, eso me dolió. ¿Por qué no importaba mi felicidad? Fui francamente desgraciada a veces, pero tuve que sonreír y aguantar porque era importante para él. Se imaginó que si algo era importante para él, tenía que ser importante para mí también. Sin embargo, eso nunca fue en ambos sentidos. Yo era consciente de ello, pero quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionase."

"¿Alguna vez abusó de ti, Sakura?"

"No. Neji no era así. Nunca me hubiera golpeado, ni nada por el estilo. Era solo un poco egoísta acerca de ciertas cosas. En realidad hacia bromas al respecto, y podía ser muy encantador para conseguir que yo dejara de estar molesta con él. A veces también me molestaba eso. Todos sus amigos snobs le abandonaron tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que no iba a vencer al cáncer por segunda vez. Me sentí mal por él, Sasuke. Al final, se dio cuenta finalmente de lo que era realmente importante. Esto nos estaba dejando tiempo juntos. Él se esforzó para compensarme."

Él le acarició la espalda, con ganas de consolarla.

"Por lo menos él era humano. Yo no lo soy. ¿Eso te molesta? Tendrías que renunciar al mundo en que vives para estar conmigo. Estoy pidiendo demasiado y siendo egoísta, ¿verdad?"

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Eso no es ser egoísta. Eso es una necesidad, y está más allá de tu control, Sasuke. No puedes mudarte a mi casa, precisamente. Sin mencionar que me gustó mucho lo que acabamos de hacer. Siendo un Nuevas Especies hiciste suceder un alucinante sexo oral, y… ¿te dije que tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto jamás? Eres hermoso en todos los sentidos de la palabra."

Él se rió entre dientes, aligerando su estado de ánimo.

"¿Te gusta el ronroneo?"

"Me gusta."

"Me encanta tu sabor."

Él bajó la mirada hacia sus muslos, que estaban extendidos sobre su regazo, y alcanzó a acariciar su coño con su dedo. Miró hacia arriba, viendo su cara.

"Estoy agradecido de que disfrutes de mi toque."

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se estrecharon. Un suave gemido salió de ella y de repente la volteó sobre su espalda. Extendió sus muslos y se deslizó por su cuerpo. A ella le gustaba su boca, y él planeaba demostrarle cómo ser su compañera tendría sus ventajas.

"Podría hacerte esto durante horas."

Él utilizó su lengua para jugar con su clítoris.

"Sasuke." Jadeó ella.

Era su mujer. Él ronroneó profundamente y agarró sus muslos para mantenerlos abiertos cuando comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra su boca. Él la tendría por esta noche, y planeaba hacerla memorable.

...


	22. C20 * Lo mejor de ambos

...

Sakura entró en la casa de Gaara, con la esperanza de que ya hubiera salido al trabajo. No fue tan afortunada. Estaba sentado ante la isla de la cocina en un taburete con su portátil abierto delante de él y una taza de café en la mano. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla, y luego miró al reloj de la pared. Su boca se apretó en una línea sombría mientras miraba hacia ella.

"Probablemente debería haber llamado anoche para decirte que pasaría la noche en casa de Sasuke, pero sabías dónde estaba, así que no debiste preocuparte." Ella cerró la puerta. "¿Dónde está Matsuri?"

"En la Residencia de las mujeres. Están viendo películas esta mañana. Te habría llevado con ella para conocer a todos, pero alguien no volvió a casa ayer por la noche."

Sakura entró en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. Se tomó su tiempo para agregar crema antes de enfrentarse a él.

"Sasuke me dijo has tenido una charla con él. ¿Realmente, Gaara? Soy adulta."

"No te quiero cerca de él."

"Al menos no es como esa puta de la base que trajiste a mi boda y con la que saliste durante seis meses. ¿Cuántos de tus compañeros del servicio estuvieron durmiendo con ella antes de que hundiera sus anzuelos en ti? Ella estaba buscando a un soldado que se casara. Cualquier soldado. ¿No te advierten sobre ese tipo de mujeres al alistarte?"

"No iba casarme con ella. Lo dejé claro. Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Lo hace. No pateé tu culo por salir con ella o la amenacé acerca de lo que le haría si te hiciera daño. Tú eras un adulto y conocías su historia. Te di el crédito suficiente para ser demasiado inteligente para caer en esa trampa de miel. Sasuke realmente se preocupa por mí."

Gaara maldijo.

"Sabía que te diría que le amenacé."

Eso la cabreó.

"En realidad, no lo hizo. Sólo estaba usando eso como un ejemplo de lo que quería hacer con esa mujer, pero me resistí. ¿Tú le amenazaste? ¡Gaara!"

Le fulminó con la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy tratando de protegerte."

Bebió un sorbo de café para no rodear la isla y darle un puñetazo. Era tentador. Dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones calmantes.

"No te necesito para eso. Te lo agradezco, pero mantente fuera de esto."

Él se bajó del taburete.

"Estoy preocupado por ti."

"Lo entiendo. Por eso no te he golpeado. No puedo creer que le amenazaras."

"Tuve que hablar con él sobre algo importante. Tú no lo entiendes."

"¿Quieres decir sobre el uso de condones, para que no me quede embarazada?"

Dejó caer su mandíbula.

"Él me contó la verdad. No voy a repetirlo, y solo saco el tema porque estamos solos en casa. Sasuke es un buen tipo, Gaara. Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo con él. Lo diré de nuevo. Siento cosas por él, y quiero ver si nuestra relación puede funcionar. Dame un poco de margen. Tengo suficiente mierda de nuestra madre. No te necesito tratando de dirigir mi vida también."

Gaara pareció recuperarse.

"No puedo creer que te contó sobre los bebés. Es material clasificado."

"Él confía en mí. Me gustaría que tú lo hicieras."

"Yo no podía decírtelo. Hice un juramento de secreto, Sakura."

"No estoy hablando de una información clasificada de la ONE. Me gustaría que confíes en mi juicio. Me estoy enamorando de Sasuke. Sé más sobre su pasado que tú. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar y abrirse. Ahora lo hace. Él era autodestructivo, pero ya no. entiendo exactamente lo que está pasando, y ¿adivina qué? Somos buenos uno para el otro."

"Te mereces a alguien que vaya a amarte en primer lugar. Tuvo una compañera." Gaara levantó la mano y frotó por encima de la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No son como las personas casadas. No sé cómo llegar a mi punto de vista, pero me aterra que vas a ser infeliz a largo plazo." Dejó caer la mano a su lado. "No quiero que rompa tu corazón porque espera que llenes los zapatos de una mujer muerta."

Ella suspiró, toda su ira se había ido.

"Tenía los mismos temores, pero ¿sabes qué?"

Gaara esperó, mirándola.

"Los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros matrimonios no eran tan perfectos, ¿de acuerdo? Me habló de sus problemas con su pareja, y yo le dije acerca de mis problemas con Neji. Ninguno de nosotros quiere duplicar eso. Los dos queremos algo mejor que lo que teníamos."

Frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? Pero ellos se aparearon. Nunca he visto una pareja acoplada que sea infeliz."

"¿Estabas en torno a 139 y Sasuke?"

"No mucho. Fueron trasladados a las viviendas de parejas después de que fueron liberados. Queríamos que 139 pudiera estar más cómoda en un ambiente de hogar, en vez de tener que vivir en el Centro Médico. Nagato era el enfermero asignado para chequearla ya que no se sentía cómoda conmigo, porque soy humano."

"Ellos no eran tan felices." Confesó. "No voy a dar detalles, pero voy a afirmar ese punto, así podrás retroceder."

"¿Qué problemas has tenido con Neji?"

Bebió un sorbo de café.

"No fueron todo rosas, ¿de acuerdo? Tuvimos momentos difíciles."

"Nunca me lo dijiste. Siempre parecías muy feliz."

"¿Me llamas para quejarte de algo que Matsuri ha hecho para cabrearte o herir tus sentimientos?"

"No."

"Exactamente. No estoy buscando reemplazar a Neji. Sasuke y yo somos totalmente diferentes juntos de lo que éramos con Neji y 139. Esa es una de las cosas que nos atrae el uno al otro." dejó la taza y se acercó a su hermano. "Deja de ser como un idiota y da marcha atrás en la rutina de hermano mayor, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría que le des a Sasuke una oportunidad. No más amenazarle o tratar de separarnos."

"Sólo desearía que hubieras elegido a alguien más."

"Supéralo."

Gaara asintió.

"Estoy preocupado."

"No lo estés. Sasuke nunca me haría daño. Es muy dulce, Gaara. Me gustaría que le pudieras ver como yo lo hago. Me hace feliz. Me hace sentir viva."

"¿Supongo que vas a seguir viéndole, sin importar lo que yo diga?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a quedarme con él en vez de aquí? No quiero ponerte fuera de tus casillas, si te sientes incómodo conmigo viéndome con Sasuke."

"Me gustaría que no vivieras con él. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras."

"Gracias."

Levantó la mano y le acarició el costado de su cara. Él se estremeció cuando ella lo hizo un poco demasiado duro, la segunda vez.

"Ouch. ¿Para qué era eso?"

"No le amenaces de nuevo."

Se frotó la mejilla.

"Eres mala."

"Podría haber sido peor. Estaba pensando en ir por esos pelillos cortos en la parte posterior de tu cuello."

Sakura se dio la vuelta y regresó a su café. Levantó la taza para tomar un sorbo, pero las siguientes palabras de Gaara la congelaron en su lugar.

"Mamá llamó esta mañana. No te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte."

Ella levantó la mirada.

"¿Qué quería?"

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Me informó que planea volar hoy aquí."

Sakura se quedó mirándole boquiabierta.

"Lo sé. Nunca me ha visitado aquí antes. Tengo la impresión de que está molesta porque no volviste a casa cuando ella te esperaba."

"No soy una niña."

Pensó en cómo iba a reaccionar su madre ante sus citas con un Nueva Especie.

"Mierda. Dime que la convenciste de no venir."

"Lo intenté."

"¿Le dijiste que solo está permitido un visitante a Homeland a la vez? Ideamos esa mentira juntos para que no estuviera tentada de venir conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Le dije eso."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias."

"Entonces ella dijo que se quedaría en el motel de la ciudad a pocas manzanas de distancia."

"¡No!"

"Incluso señalé que no hay hoteles de lujo en esta zona, y es un motel de mala calaña. Todavía insistió en venir. Debe estar realmente preocupada de que decidas mudarte a California para estar más cerca de nosotros. ¿Puedes imaginar a nuestra madre alojándose en un motel cutre?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Voy a llamarla."

Dejó de golpe la taza, derramando café en el mostrador, y cogió el teléfono de la cocina de Gaara para marcar. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que saltara el contestador automático. Esperó el pitido.

"¿Mamá? Soy Sakura. Contesta

Esperó, pero la máquina finalmente la interrumpió desconectando la llamada. Sakura maldijo, mirando a Gaara.

"O no está en casa, o está ignorando la llamada."

"O ya se subió a un avión y se dirige hacia aquí."

"¡Mierda!"

Sakura colgó el teléfono y empezó a pasearse. "Le dije que necesitaba espacio. Me estaba volviendo loca."

"Eso probablemente no ayudó a aliviar sus temores. Depende de ti para estar cerca de ella."

Sakura dejó de caminar hacia atrás y adelante.

"Ya veo por qué te fuiste de casa después de la escuela secundaria. ¿Sabes lo que hizo la semana pasada? Ella reorganizó los muebles de mi sala de estar, porque no le gustaba la forma en que lo tenía."

Gaara se rió entre dientes. Sakura le apagó.

"No es gracioso. Tuve que cambiar todo eso de regreso y le dije que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Ella actuó herida y se quejó de eso con sus amigos, que me llamaron para decirme que estaba disgustada. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Quién entra en la casa de alguien y hace eso?"

"Nuestra madre."

"¿Puedes decirle a la ONE que no le permitan entrar? ¿Van a seguir con nuestra historia de decir que solo puedes tener un invitado a la vez?"

Hizo una mueca.

"Sakura..."

"¡Gaara! Ya sabes que va a plantear un infierno cuando se entere de lo de Sasuke."

La sospecha se levantó.

"¿Le dijiste a ella que estaba saliendo con él? ¿Le pediste que viniera?"

"No."

Ella le miró, pero no vio signos reveladores de culpa. Era un mal mentiroso.

"Te creo."

"Es una cosa de mierda acusarme de eso."

"Lo siento."

"Sabes cómo trata a Matsuri. ¿Crees que quiero someter a mi esposa a nuestra madre? Ella trata de hacernos sentir culpabilidad a Matsuri y a mí por no tener hijos. Matsuri finalmente le dijo que no quería escuchar más. Mamá le dio la espalda. Fue la última vez que volamos a visitarla. Fue lamentable."

A Sakura no le sorprendió.

"Pobre Matsuri."

"Sí. Me encantaría mantener a mamá fuera de Homeland, pero ¿cómo explicar nuestra madre a los Nuevas Especies? Ellos piensan que las madres son dulces y amables. No saben que algunas de ellas son controladoras y agobiantes."

"Ella va a averiguar sobre Sasuke y voltear su mente. Va a hacer o decir lo que sea necesario para conseguir que deje de verme, para que vuelva a casa con ella."

"No quiero involucrar a la ONE en nuestros asuntos familiares. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que vaya a aparecer en las puertas y solicitar vernos?"

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Los hombros de Gaara se hundieron.

"Mierda. Ella haría exactamente eso"

"Tengo que advertir a Sasuke."

"Tengo que advertir a Matsuri."

"Me mudaré totalmente con Sasuke, si mamá se queda contigo."

"¿Tiene una habitación?"

"No la estarás empujando con él."

"Quise decir para mí y para Matsuri. Mamá puede quedarse aquí por su cuenta. No quiero someter a mi esposa a nuestra madre en una diatriba verbal. Ya sabes que ella va a gritar cuando descubra que estás saliendo con un Nueva Especie."

Él se rió entre dientes. Ella le cortó.

"Yo no me reiría demasiado, hermanito mayor. Ella va a volverse hacia ti y hacia tu esposa acerca de los nietos que le has negado cuando acabe conmigo."

Su diversión murió.

"Mierda."

"Exactamente. Será mejor que hables con alguien en las puertas y pedirles que sigan con esto de que tienes un límite de un solo visitante."

...


	23. C21 * Tener un propósito

...

Sakura dio golpecitos en su muslo mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke en la isla de la cocina. Había traído pizza para la cena. Simplemente decidió escupirlo.

"Tengo que irme después de que cenemos."

Su barbilla se sacudió, las grandes cajas de pizza que había empezado a abrir quedaron olvidadas.

"Dame más tiempo antes de decidir que no me verás más. Estamos bien juntos, Sakura. Sé que disfrutaste anoche y esta mañana."

"Sí. No es eso. Quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo. Es que mi madre está de camino a California. Se va a registrar en un motel que no está lejos de aquí, en torno a las siete, esta noche, y quiere que mi hermano y yo nos reunamos con ella allí. Me tengo que ir."

"¿Tu madre? ¿Por qué está alojada en un motel humano? Llama a las puertas y diles que esperen por ella. También podemos arreglar una vivienda humana para ella si no quiere quedarse con Gaara."

Ella se encogió por dentro.

"Um, eso no es una buena idea. Es como que le dijimos que está contra las reglas tener la visita de más de un miembro de la familia a la vez."

"Eso no es cierto."

"Lo sé. Me siento un poco culpable por eso, pero es complicado."

"¿Ella odia a los Especies?"

"No."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

Sakura suspiró, tratando de pensar en una manera de explicarle lo de su madre.

"Solo voy a ser franca, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella va a estar muy infeliz cuando descubra que estoy saliendo contigo. No es porque seas Nueva Especie. Es porque significa que tendré que vivir aquí, si nos ponemos serios. Le gusta que yo esté cerca de ella. También ha establecido en su mente que ella va a poder seleccionar personalmente a mi próximo marido. Ni siquiera intentes darle sentido a esto. Es cómo es ella. Puede ser muy desagradable, y lo será. No quiero someterte a ella. Confía en mí. Te estoy haciendo un favor."

"Ella tendrá que aceptarme si nos acoplamos. Es tu familia, y será bienvenida a permanecer en Homeland con nosotros. Podríamos ponerla en el otro dormitorio si necesita vivir contigo."

"No. No digas nunca esas palabras otra vez. Nunca podría vivir con mi madre, y tú no podrías tampoco. Uno de nosotros la mataría al cabo de una semana."

Parecía aturdido.

"Mira, tuve que fugarme cuando Neji y yo nos casamos. ¿Sabes por qué?" Se apresuró a continuar antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Ella actuó a nuestras espaldas para invitar a un extra de cien invitados, cambió el menú de la comida para nuestra recepción y el colmo fue cuando me enteré de que había llamado también a la tienda de novias. Fingió ser yo durante todo el proceso y les dijo que ya no quería el vestido que había elegido porque a ella no le gustaba. Ordenó uno diferente, un vestido que ella escogió. Supongo que pensó que para el momento en que me enterase sería demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, pero por suerte para mí, llamé para revisar todas esas cosas. Me cabreé un montón. Neji y yo cancelamos toda la cosa y volamos a Las Vegas con algunos amigos. Tuve a Gaara reuniéndose con nosotros allí, para que me pudiera acompañar por el pasillo. Esa es mi madre, Sasuke. Es astuta, solapada y controladora. Va a hacer o decir cualquier cosa para hacer que reconsideres estar conmigo."

"Yo no haría eso, Sakura."

"Voy a ir al motel esta noche con Gaara y tratar de manejarla. Está enfadada porque he ampliado mi estancia. Estoy segura de que va a tratar de poner un montón de culpabilidad sobre mí, pero no voy a aceptar nada de eso."

"¿Culpabilidad?"

"Es una profesional haciendo eso. Se quejará sobre el dinero que perdió por volar aquí, y cómo tuvo que revisarme, porque cree que debo estar teniendo una crisis o algo así. Es solo una estratagema para tratar de conseguir que me vaya a casa más rápido. No voy a ceder ante ella."

"Me gustaría conocer a tu madre."

"Aún no. Se lo diremos después de los hechos, si nos ponemos serios. Confía en mí. Aprendí a no darle la oportunidad de ensuciar cosas por mí, la primera vez. Intentará interponerse entre nosotros, Sasuke."

Él gruñó suavemente.

"Exactamente."

"Vamos a comer." Gruñó las palabras.

Ella lo vio desgarrar abiertas las cajas y poner rebanadas de pizza en sus platos. Se acercó y envolvió su mano sobre su antebrazo. Él la miró.

"Por favor, no te enfades. Lo siento por esto. Sé que habíamos planeado pasar la noche juntos. ¿Te importa si me paso por aquí por cuando vuelva? Puede ser que sea tarde. Me gustaría dormir contigo otra vez. Me gustó mucho abrazarte y despertar contigo esta mañana."

Algo de su frustración pareció desvanecerse.

"Yo también lo disfruté. Esperaré por ti."

Sakura se inclinó y rozó audazmente sus labios sobre su boca. Sasuke se volvió, tirando de ella en sus brazos, la comida olvidada. La levantó en su regazo y profundizó el beso. Ella finalmente se apartó para tomar su asiento de nuevo.

"Para no mencionar, no podemos nunca dejar que mi madre se quede con nosotros. Fuimos un poco ruidosos anoche. Ella nos oiría."

Él sonrió.

"Compartimos el sexo muy bien juntos."

"Lo hacemos."

Él agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta sus labios para besar su palma. Abrió la boca y trazó ligeramente la lengua por ella. Sakura se sacudió lejos, riéndose.

"Eso da cosquillas."

"Sé dónde no lo hace." Su mirada cayó a su regazo. "Olvídate de la cena. Quiero saborearte."

Su cuerpo respondió al instante. La noche anterior, le había mostrado exactamente lo que podía hacer con su boca más que unas cuantas veces. Él era insaciable, no es que ella tuviera ninguna queja. Se ponía mojada solo de pensar en sus manos sobre ella, y el recuerdo de él en su interior.

"No me tientes."

"Lo deseo."

Se inclinó para besarla. Puso las manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Esto le hizo desear gemir, porque podía sentir los músculos debajo de sus palmas. Quería ayudarle a quitarse la camisa para que pudiera tocarle por completo, sin nada entre ellos.

"No puedo. Quiero saber acerca de tu día y tenemos que comer. Mantén ese pensamiento hasta que vuelva más tarde. Gaara dijo que me recogerá en una hora. Creo que tenemos que ponernos disfraces y pedir prestado uno de vuestros SUV para dejar Homeland. Él dijo que tenemos que salir temprano para conducir alrededor y que no seamos seguimos al motel."

Sasuke refunfuñó.

"Lo sé. Me siento igual. Me eché una siesta después de que Gaara se fue." Le sonrió. "No pude dormir mucho anoche. ¿Estás cansado?"

"No."

"¿Cómo fue el trabajo?"

"Tuve que patrullar por algunos de los muros hoy. Me mantuvieron lejos de las zonas habitadas por humanos, donde se reúnen los manifestantes, pero estoy aprendiendo los protocolos de seguridad para mantener nuestros muros a salvo de violaciones."

"No sé cómo es posible eso. Esos muros son enormes."

"Me aseguraron que lo intentan. Algunos han aparecido con ganchos unidos a cuerdas para lanzar en la parte superior de la pared con la esperanza de escalar. Hace dos semanas un macho humano llegó con una gran escalera y trató de apuntalarla contra la pared. Le hicieron arrestar por allanamiento. Una hembra humana fue detenida ayer con un martillo. Su intención era romper a través de una parte del muro para crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que deslizarse a través."

"¿Por qué harían eso?"

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran fuera de su pecho. Se enderezó en su silla y cogió un trozo de pizza.

"Algunos hombres no nos quieren. Las hembras eran una cazadoras de compañeros."

"¿Que es eso?"

"Es como llamamos a las muchas hembras humanas que vienen a Homeland esperando que un Especie las tomará como compañeras."

"¿Hacen eso?"

"Sí." Él dio un mordisco. "Suelen chillar hacia los oficiales en el muro, pidiéndoles que las traigan dentro. Algunas exhiben sus cuerpos desnudos con la esperanza de tentar a un hombre a cumplir."

Sakura fijó su atención en su plato. Sus palabras se reproducían en su cabeza. Podía encontrar fácilmente una mujer para estar con él, si estaban fuera de los muros intentando entrar. Ella no se había perdido qué otra cosa le había dicho también. Las mujeres se mostraban ante los muchachos y, probablemente, haciendo todo tipo de propuestas indecentes.

"¿Vas a estar trabajando en los muros de ahora en adelante?"

"No estoy seguro. Me están mostrando todos los trabajos para ver cuál disfrutaré más."

Se comió su pizza, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sasuke golpeó su brazo y ella lo miró para encontrarle mirándola.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"No sabía nada de las cazadoras de compañeros."

"Nosotros las ignoramos. Tú también deberías."

"¿Alguno de tus hombres trajo a una de ellas dentro de en Homeland y la tomó como compañera?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"La mayoría son mentalmente inestables, o son criminales."

"¿Criminales?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sus policías no pueden arrestarlas dentro de nuestros muros. No tienen jurisdicción, por eso no pueden ser procesadas por lo que podrían haber hecho en el mundo exterior. Ningún macho quiere ser utilizado de esa manera. Nosotros queremos mujeres que se sientan atraídas por nosotros y deseen formar lazos de verdadera emoción."

"¿Qué pasa con ese chico, Madara? ¿Es consciente de estas cazadoras de compañeros?"

"Está retenido en Reserva. Ninguna cazadora de compañeros va allí. No hay lugares para que duerman mientras acechan nuestros muros. El sheriff de allí las hace marcharse y les pone multas si las encuentra durmiendo en sus vehículos. A la ciudad no le gusta mantener extranjeros, y no tienen ningún motel."

"Eso es un detalle por su parte."

"No quieren que nuestros manifestantes lleguen a su ciudad para crear problemas. Es mutuamente beneficioso para ellos y nosotros. ¿Por qué estás tan curiosa sobre las cazadoras de compañeros?"

"Podrías haber elegido una de ellas para darte un propósito."

...


	24. C22 * Un rapidito

...

Susuke dejó de comer y se inclinó, mirando profundamente a sus ojos.

"No son tú. Te quiero, a pesar de que seas humana." Él sonrió. "Tú me atraes. Nadie más lo hace."

Se sentía un poco tonta en ese punto por incluso tener esos pensamientos.

"Lo siento."

Él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

"Es una cosa humana, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que sí. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, Sasuke."

"Eres una mujer muy atractiva, Sakura."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Come o te llevaré a nuestra cama. Gaara llegará para encontrarnos desnudos. Sé que no quieres que eso suceda, así que estoy tratando de resistir mis impulsos. No estás ayudando. Estoy ahorrando mis pensamientos de sexo compartido hasta que regreses esta noche. Me gustaría conocer a tu madre. ¿Estás seguro de que es por las razones que has dicho, y no es que le desagradan los Especies? ¿Me odiará por no ser humano?"

"Te odiará solo por dónde vives. Homeland está demasiado lejos de ella."

"¿Eso es una cosa humana también?"

"No. Eso es solo cosa de mi madre. Es muy posesiva conmigo y no puede soportar la idea de mí viviendo más de unas pocas manzanas lejos de ella. Es como si viviera para fastidiarme, algunos días."

"Puedo entender que quiera mantenerte cerca. Yo lo hago. Ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella."

Sakura dejó caer la pizza y se deslizó de la silla.

"Levántate."

Él arqueó las cejas, pero se puso de pie. Ella agarró su camisa con ambas manos y retrocedió. La siguió alrededor de la isla con una expresión curiosa. A Sakura le gustó que simplemente lo hiciera sin preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.

Se detuvo con el mostrador en su espalda y le soltó. Ella tiró de su falda y enganchó los pulgares en los laterales de sus bragas, empujándolas hacia abajo.

Su mirada flotó al suelo por un segundo, pero luego se quedó mirando a sus ojos.

"Huéleme."

Se inclinó y olfateó.

"Hueles bien y un poco excitada."

"¿Estoy ovulando?"

"No lo percibo."

"Suficientemente bueno. ¿Has oído hablar antes de un rapidito?"

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella alcanzó la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

"Te deseo. Aquí. Ahora mismo. El mostrador es aproximadamente de la altura adecuada para ti."

Él gruñó, pero no protestó cuando ella abrió sus pantalones frenéticamente, empujándolos hacia abajo por sus muslos. Le encantaban los suaves calzoncillos bóxer negro que llevaba. Se los empujó hacia abajo y estaba feliz de ver que él estaba a bordo cuando vio que estaba excitado. Ella liberó su polla y se estiró para agarrar sus hombros.

"Ponme en el mostrador."

Él la agarró de la cintura e hizo lo que le pedía. Ella enganchó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le soltó con una mano para empujar su falda. Extendió sus muslos y miró hacia abajo.

"Tenía razón. Esto funcionará. Me alegro de que seas tan alto."

Levantó la barbilla y Sasuke capturó su boca con la suya, besándola. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, la pasión entre ellos caliente y feroz. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por los lados de sus caderas para abarcar su culo, atrayéndola más cerca para frotar su polla contra su coño.

Ella gimió. Él se apartó, terminando el beso. Ambos estaban excitados y respirando con dificultad.

"Tengo que conseguir un condón."

"Me gusta mucho más sentirte sin eso. Dijiste que huelo bien. Voy a hablar con Gaara sobre conseguir algo, más tarde. Sólo tienes que tomarme." Movió su coño contra él. "Ahora."

Él gimió y la besó de nuevo. Soltó su culo para llegar entre sus cuerpos. Ella pensó que era para guiar su polla dentro de ella, pero en su lugar la desplazó fuera del camino para jugar con ella con sus dedos.

Ella gimió más fuerte, aferrándose a él con más fuerza. Odiaba la sensación de su camisa, y deseó haberle quitado eso lo primero, pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse el tiempo suficiente para quitársela.

Sasuke detuvo los toqueteos de su clítoris con el dedo y presionó la corona de su polla contra ella, entrando en su coño con un solo golpe. Tuvo que apartar la boca de la de él, cuando el placer la golpeó. De otro modo temía morderle la lengua.

La sorprendió cuando ajustó su control sobre ella y cerró un brazo detrás de la espalda mientras la levantaba un poco del mostrador, su otro brazo enganchado debajo de su culo. Él les dio la vuelta, dando algunos pasos cojeando para fijarla contra el fresco refrigerador.

Enterró la cara en su cuello, gruñendo mientras empezaba a moverse, follándola duro y profundo.

Sakura enganchó sus piernas más altas, sin importarle que su falda estuviera amontonada entre sus estómagos. Sasuke ajustó su agarre sobre ella de nuevo, ahora que su espalda estaba contra algo sólido. La sujetó por las caderas mientras seguía sacudiendo su mundo.

Sakura gimió, adorando lo fuerte que era, y lo bien que se sentía teniéndolo dentro de ella. Era grande, muy duro, y cada golpe de sus caderas contra la cuna de sus muslos le frotaba contra su clítoris. El refrigerador hizo crujidos y golpeó un poco contra la pared, pero no le importó. Tampoco parecía importarle a él.

Sakura gimió aún más fuerte cuando los colmillos de Sasuke pellizcaron su piel en la base de su cuello. Le pasó la lengua donde la había mordido. No sentía ningún temor, ya que ese pequeño pellizco no le había hecho daño. Eso solo intensificó su excitación.

Sakura gritó su nombre cuando llegó a su clímax y Sasuke gruñó contra su garganta. Le encantaba la sensación de él corriéndose. Había extrañado el calor de su semen, mientras se difundía en su interior. El condón también habría silenciado la sensación de latido de corazón de su polla mientras vaciaba su simiente.

Él la abrazó mientras se recuperaban, ambos jadeando. Ella aflojó su agarre alrededor de sus hombros y sonrió.

"Esto es un rapidito."

"Me gusta. Ahora voy a llevarte a la cama y hacerlo todo de nuevo más lento."

Ella se rió.

"No tenemos tiempo. Sostén ese pensamiento."

"Me gusta más sostenerte a ti."

Sasuke le dio un beso justo debajo de la oreja. Odiaba separarse de él, pero Gaara aparecería pronto. Preferiría que no les encontrara a ella y Sasuke en la cocina de esta manera.

"Más tarde."

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos la dejaron sin aliento. Siempre fueron muy hermosos, pero especialmente después de tener sexo.

"Ahora."

Ella sonrió cuando su miembro se flexionó dentro de ella. Todavía estaba duro. Nadie podría decir que los Nuevas Especies eran amantes perezosos. Se recuperaba del sexo súper rápido y siempre estaba listo para ir a por otra ronda.

"¿Tomas pastillas azules por casualidad?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"No importa." Ella acarició su rostro, su cabello. "Tengo que limpiarme y ponerme mi ropa interior de nuevo antes de que Gaara llegue a buscarme. No le digas que no usamos un condón. Va a volverse loco."

"¿Por qué no quisiste que fuera a conseguir uno?"

"Realmente me gusta no usarlos. Se siente mejor."

"Es así para mí también. No creí que te darías cuenta de la diferencia."

"Lo hago. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo extraño?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"Tú… eh, estás caliente cuando te corres. ¿Por qué es eso?"

"¿Quieres decir que mi semen es realmente caliente?"

"Sí."

Se encogió de hombros.

"Es una cosa felina. Naruto es felino y me habría advertido si mi semen pudiera dañarte. No lo hará. Él tiene sexo con su compañera sin preservativo. He oído que están tratando de tener un bebé."

"A mí me gusta la sensación completa de ti."

"Existe la posibilidad de que no capte el cambio en tu aroma cuando comiences a ovular."

"Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. ¿Lo estás tú?"

"Eres mía, Sakura. Simplemente no te has dado cuenta todavía, pero voy a convencerte para ser mi compañera. Me gustaría tener un bebé contigo. Me haría feliz si mi semilla creciera dentro de ti."

"Todavía no estoy lista para eso, así que huéleme siempre antes de tener sexo. Confío en que me digas si captas ese olor, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Te doy mi palabra."

"Eso es todo lo que necesito oír. Ahora déjame abajo. Tengo hambre ahora."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Preferiría comerte a ti."

"Definitivamente mantén ese pensamiento hasta más tarde. Me encanta tu boca en mí."

Él todavía vaciló, y su expresión se volvió sombría.

"Me gustaría conocer a tu madre."

Ella apretó su mano sobre su boca.

"Nunca hables de ella mientras estamos en esta posición. ¿Por favor? Si tuviera una polla simplemente se me hubiera puesto blanda."

Él se rió entre dientes y la diversión chispeó en sus ojos. Ella liberó su boca.

"No eres tú. Es ella. No va a ser agradable contigo una vez que te vea como una amenaza. Y lo hará. Vas a arruinar sus planes para mí, que es casarme con alguien que ella apruebe y que nunca me pida que me aleje de ella."

"Creo que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión y ser feliz por nosotros si le digo lo que siento por ti, y explicarle lo que son compañeros. Eres mi todo, Sakura. Eso nunca va a cambiar."

Su corazón se derritió, porque era innegable la sinceridad en sus ojos.

"Desearía que pudieras hacerla aceptar que estemos juntos, pero no lo hará. Es importante para mí. Quiero fortalecer nuestra relación antes de que tenga la oportunidad de asustarte."

"No me asusto, Sakura."

"Nunca has conocido a mi madre. Quiero huir de ella cuando está siendo mezquina." Retrocedió. "Tenemos que limpiar y terminar de comer antes de que llegue Gaara."

Se inclinó y agarró sus bragas del suelo.

"Vuelvo enseguida. Voy a utilizar tu cuarto de baño"

"Nuestro cuarto de baño."

No estaba enamorándose de él. Ya se había enamorado. Huyó por el pasillo.

...


	25. C23 * Insoportable

...

Sakura miró un poco boquiabierta a toda la gente fuera de las puertas traseras cuando Gaara los condujo a través. Las cámaras fotográficas destellaban sus flashes, cegándola. Muchas personas estaban en las aceras mientras Gaara maniobró lentamente el SUV hasta la calle. Unos cuantos idiotas se lanzaron frente a ellos para tomar fotos. Gaara tuvo que pisar el freno y tocar el claxon para conseguir que se movieran.

"Mete la barbilla y mantén tu gorra de béisbol baja." Siseó Gaara.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones, incluso levantando una mano para bloquear el lado de su cara.

"Esto es una locura. En cierto modo me recuerda por lo pasan que las celebridades."

"Bienvenida a la vida en Homeland." Resopló Gaara. "Esto es lo que tienes que afrontar cuando vives aquí y quieres salir o regresar."

"Esto no era así en las puertas delanteras."

"Llegaste por la mañana temprano, como te pedí. Esta es la razón. La mayoría de estos idiotas están durmiendo entonces."

"¿Por qué la ONE deja a tanta gente aquí?"

"La calle es de propiedad pública y no pertenece a la ONE. Los policías vienen de vez en cuando para pedirles que se vayan, porque son un fastidio, pero vuelven. Cada vez que la ONE está en las noticias por algo, este circo aparca sus culos fuera de cualquier entrada o salida a Homeland."

"Puedo ver por qué tú y Matsuri no tenéis citas nocturnas fuera de Homeland nunca más."

"¿Ella mencionó eso? ¿Estaba molesta?"

"Ella te ama, estúpido. No se quejó al respecto. Era más bien una advertencia de con lo que yo tendría que afrontar si Sasuke y yo nos emparejamos."

Condujo a pocas manzanas y giró sobre una rampa de entrada a la autopista.

"Vamos a alejarnos a unos pocos kilómetros y luego dar la vuelta para ir al motel."

Siguió lanzando miradas por los espejos retrovisores.

"¿Hay alguien siguiéndonos?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro. Pueden ser bastante astutos. Algunos de ellos usan múltiples coches y se comunican por teléfono móvil, así si uno se queda atrás otro asumirá la persecución."

"Eso es una locura."

"Nos ocupamos de locos todo el tiempo."

Reflexionó a través de eso. Gaara tomó una salida a pocos kilómetros, les llevó alrededor de un par de áreas residenciales, y luego retrocedió. Sakura también miró en los espejos retrovisores. No vio ningún faro detrás de ellos.

"¿Está despejado?"

"Eso parece. Creo que voy a tomar calles laterales para estar seguro."

"Simplemente no quieres ir al motel, así que te estás tomando un tiempo dulce."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Probablemente. Sabes que mamá va a llorar lagrimas falsas cuando le digas que no estás lista para volver a casa."

"Lo sé."

"¿Vas a ceder?"

"No."

"Nunca has sido muy buena en defenderte de ella. Por eso eres la única que vive tan cerca de ella."

"He mejorado en eso, y estoy motivada. Ignoraste por completo lo que dije cuando mencioné a Sasuke y a mí convirtiéndonos en compañeros. No creas que no me di cuenta de eso."

"¿Estás considerando eso?" La tensión sonaba en su voz.

"Sí. Es en lo único que pienso. Desearía que le dieras una oportunidad. Es asombroso."

"Tú le amas, ¿no?"

Ella no lo dudó.

"Lo hago. Vi el miedo en sus ojos cuando estábamos diciéndonos adiós, como si tuviera miedo de que no vuelva. Quiero volver, y no creo que quiera quedarme en tu casa más. Me gustaría vivir con él."

"Sólo le has conocido por unos pocos días."

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste con Matsuri antes de saber que era la única?"

Él no respondió. Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia su expresión sombría.

"Respóndeme, y se sincero."

"Lo sabía después de nuestra primera cita, cuando me desperté con ella en mis brazos."

"¿Se acostó contigo en la primera cita? Estoy impresionada." Bromeó Sakura.

"Hicimos buenas migas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me desperté y mi primer impulso no fue salir pitando de allí, como con todas las demás citas de una sola noche que había tenido. Quería quedarme y cocinar su desayuno. Diablos, quería irme a casa y agarrar una bolsa para poder dormir con ella todas las noches."

"Eso debe haber sido algo de sexo fueradeestemundo. No quiero detalles."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"En realidad, no fue de lo mejor, pero nos lo pasamos de maravilla. Ella me hizo reír y yo acabé enamorándome con fuerza. Ni siquiera estaba listo para sentar cabeza, pero ella cambió todo para mí."

"Siento lo mismo por Sasuke. Sólo que el sexo sí es fueradeestemundo."

"No necesito saber eso."

"Solo te lo digo."

Miró en los espejos retrovisores de nuevo, todavía sin ver faros.

"Creo que estamos bien."

"Yo también. Me preocupo por ti, Sakura. Tú y Neji eran verdaderas mariposas sociales. No puedes ir a fiestas o al teatro con Sasuke."

"Eso fue todo cosa de Neji. Nunca me gustó esa porquería."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Peleamos sobre ello a menudo."

"No sabía eso."

"Había mucho que tú no sabías. Nunca me he sentido así antes. Nunca. Ni siquiera con Neji. Esta mañana fue difícil dejar la casa de Sasuke. Pensé en llamarte y simplemente pedirte que trajeras mis cosas allí. Quería quedarme."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Ella decidió ser sincera.

"Sabía que ibas a discutir conmigo otra vez, y tratar de convencerme de ello. Sasuke no está acostumbrado al drama familiar. Supongo que me da miedo que vaya a decidir que no valgo la pena."

"No le importará esta mierda si él te ama. Diablos, Matsuri soporta a mamá porque me ama."

"Mamá está al otro lado del país y solo vivieron cerca de ella durante unos meses. Tú trabajas en Homeland, por lo que él no puede evitarte si decides ser un imbécil. Tú le molestarías mientras que él estuviera trabajando."

"Te dije que lo hice porque estoy preocupado por ti."

"Supéralo, y en su lugar empieza a centrarte en lo que va a hacerme feliz. Te guste o no, eso es Sasuke."

"Voy a tratar de darle un poco de margen, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo harás?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí."

"Gracias." Ella vio el cartel del motel adelante. "¿Es ahí?"

"Sí. Quédate cerca de mí. No estaba bromeando acerca de este lugar siendo un antro. Mantén la gorra y las gafas. No hables con nadie. Tengo la sensación de que muchos de los manifestantes se alojan aquí. Es barato y cercano a Homeland. Registré a mamá con un nombre falso, y le hice prometer que no hablaría con extraños."

"¿No reconocerán el SUV como perteneciente a Homeland?"

"No. Esto no es un vehículo del grupo de trabajo. Éste es del tipo más pequeño, que rara vez se utilizan, y no tiene ninguna marca de la ONE. Les llevará tiempo controlar las matriculas, si alguien hace eso, y está registrado bajo el nombre de una compañía falsa. Estaremos bien durante al menos una hora. Si la mierda golpea el ventilador, ponte detrás de mí. Estoy armado."

Su boca se abrió. Aparcó lejos de los otros coches, apagó el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón. Él suspiró.

"Es el procedimiento. Tengo entrenamiento militar y hago prácticas de tiro cada pocas semanas. Prefiero estar prevenido que lamentarlo."

"¿No es eso ilegal?"

"No. La ONE me enumera como miembro del grupo de trabajo, y tengo una insignia en mi billetera para mostrarla, si tengo que matar a alguien. Es mejor que un permiso para portar un arma oculta. Mi culo está cubierto."

"¿Alguna vez has tenido que dispararle a alguien?"

"Serví al ejercito unas cuantas misiones. Por supuesto que sí. Vamos."

Él salió del asiento del conductor. Sakura salió y cerró la puerta.

Gaara activó la alarma y se acercó a su lado, enganchando su brazo con ella. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja. Unos invitados andaban en varios grupos por el aparcamiento. Gaara la atrajo hacia sí y tomó las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel. Estaba despejado allí. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y levantó la mano.

"¿Estás lista para esto?"

"Sí."

Llamó a la puerta y hubo movimiento en la mirilla de la puerta. La luz desapareció.

"¡Vete o llamo al 911!"

Gaara suspiró.

"Somos nosotros, mamá."

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió. Su madre miró a los dos. Gaara la empujó suavemente fuera del camino, atrajo a Sakura dentro, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Soltó el brazo y se quitó las gafas, sonriendo.

"Hola, mamá." La abrazó.

"Creí que ambos eran narcotraficantes. ¿Por qué estáis vestidos así?" Ella los miró.

Sakura se quitó la gorra, permitiendo que su pelo escondido arriba cayera libre, y se quitó las gafas de sol.

"Queríamos encajar con tus vecinos." Bromeó. Su mirada recorrió la habitación. "Guau. Hola, set estilo pornodebajopresupuesto."

"Es horrible." Su madre señaló al espejo en el techo. "Estoy aterrorizada de que vaya a caerse sobre mí mientras duermo."

"Te advertí que este lugar era malo. Deberías haberte quedado en un buen hotel unos cuantos kilómetros más lejos. Te dije eso también. ¿Quieres que te traslademos?"

Gaara esperó una respuesta. Su madre no le hizo caso, fijando su atención sobre Sakura.

"Esto es lo que hago por ti. ¿Ves esta mierda? Probablemente seré asaltada, violada y asesinada por la mañana. En mi lápida se leerá que todo es culpa tuya."

"Mamá." La reprendió Gaara. "Eso no es gracioso."

Su madre levantó la mano para silenciarlo.

"No puedes huir de tus problemas, Sakura. Esto es solo otra forma en que estás escondiéndote de vivir. ¿Crees que tu pobre hermano y su esposa te quieren colgando alrededor de su casa? No lo hacen."

"¡Mamá!" Gaara levantó la voz. "Eso no es..."

"¡No te metas en esto!"

Su madre dio un paso más cerca de Sakura.

"Traje a Kakashi Hatake conmigo. Él va a pasar por aquí en unos quince minutos y hablar contigo. También nos compré billetes para salir en el primer vuelo a casa por la mañana."

...


	26. C24 * Es mi vida

...

El temperamento de Sakura finalmente explotó.

"¿Has traído a tu ginecólogo contigo? ¿Para hablar conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"A Kakashi le gustas. Realmente necesitas darle una oportunidad, Sakura. Él gana bastante dinero, tiene su propio consultorio, y se tomó tiempo fuera del trabajo para volar hasta aquí porque le dije que estás teniendo dificultades. ¿Qué otro hombre haría eso? Esto demuestra lo cariñoso y preocupado que él está por ti."

"Tú lo manipulaste, en otras palabras."

Sakura fue tentada a marcharse.

"No me hables así." Espetó su madre entre dientes. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

Sakura dio un paso atrás.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad. Probablemente le dijiste al Doctor Hatake que estoy interesada en él cuando sabes muy bien que no lo estoy. Él te ha visto desnuda de cintura para abajo. ¿No crees que eso es un poco jodido? Yo sí lo creo. Hablando de una familia disfuncional. Y deja de establecerme citas con hombres. Ya te lo he dicho. He terminado."

"No digas palabrotas. No es la forma en que te crié."

Sakura abrió la boca pero Gaara se movió rápido, interponiéndose entre ellas.

"Mamá, tienes que calmarte."

"Tu hermana es muy grosera."

"Mira quien lo dice" Sakura se hizo a un lado para poder mirar a su madre. "He venido para ver a Gaara. Te dije que necesitaba un poco de espacio. Me vuelves loca. Gracias por cuidar de mí después de la muerte de

Neji, pero ahora estoy tratando de seguir adelante con mi vida. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme?"

"Dijiste que estarías fuera tres días. Tuve que venir aquí para buscarte."

"No soy ninguna adolescente descarriada fuera de control."

Sakura apretó los dientes.

"Estás actuando como tal."

"Mierda." Murmuró Gaara. "¿Se pelean así todo el tiempo?"

"No." Respondió su madre.

"Sí." Dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Gaara se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza.

"Esta va a ser una noche muy larga."

"No. No lo será." Sakura se puso las manos en las caderas. "No voy a volver a casa todavía, mamá. No iré hasta que esté lista. Puedes llevarte a tu ginecólogo contigo..." sacudió la cabeza. "Ni siquiera sé qué decir, excepto que me siento mal de que le convencieras. Ni siquiera voy a mencionar que él es veinte años mayor que yo. Sal tú con él, si él es tal gran partido. Vete a casa."

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura apretó los dientes mientras su madre partió hacia allí y la abrió para que Kakashi Hatake entrara. Sostenía unas flores y sonrió cuando vio a Sakura.

"Hola."

Se las ofreció a ella. Sakura se sentía culpable. Sabía que su madre debió mentirle para conseguir que él tomara un vuelo a través del país.

Ella aceptó las flores.

"Gracias."

Gaara la salvó presentándose y apartando la atención de ella. Sakura empujó las flores a su madre y retrocedió. Su madre sonrió, obviamente complacida con el lío que había creado. Sakura quería estrangularla. Kakashi se volvió hacia Sakura.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien."

No era culpa suya haber sido empujado en este desastre, pero alguien tenía que ser sincera con él.

"Lo siento mucho sobre esto, pero la verdad es que no estoy interesada en salir contigo."

"¡Sakura!"

Sakura la ignoró.

"Estoy viendo a alguien. Mi madre no lo sabía. No se lo he dicho. Voy a reembolsarte por el dinero que gastaste viniendo hasta aquí."

Kakashi parecía desconcertado.

"Está mintiendo." Su madre se adelantó y agarró su brazo. "Te dije que está teniendo problemas. Se inventa un novio imaginario."

Sakura estaba a punto de gritar.

"No lo invento. Simplemente no quise contártelo porque vive en esta zona, y sabía que ibas a enloquecer cuando te dijera que estoy mudándome aquí. Esto va en serio."

"Estás mintiendo."

La cara de su madre se volvió de un tono rojo enfadado.

"En realidad no miente."

Gaara disparó a Sakura una mirada encapuchada mientras se arrancaba sus gafas de sol.

"Trabaja en seguridad. Lo conoció cuando llegó, y han estado pasando casi todo el tiempo juntos cuando él no está en el trabajo."

"No vas a salir con un guardia de seguridad." Su madre negó con la cabeza. "No lo permitiré. Kakashi es médico."

Sakura levantó las manos.

"He terminado. No voy a pelear contigo. Me voy a mudar aquí, y eso es algo que simplemente vas a tener que aceptar." Miró a Kakashi. "Deberías pedirle salir a mi madre. Es más o menos de tu edad, y ella piensa que serías un marido maravilloso para alguien."

Ella empujó sus gafas de sol de nuevo y añadió la gorra.

"Gaara, te esperaré fuera. Estoy harta de esto, he terminado."

Sakura irrumpió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Sakura." La llamó Gaara. "No vayas por ahí sola."

Se dio la vuelta.

"Prefiero enfrentar a los traficantes de drogas y prostitutas antes que quedarme aquí."

Ella salió furiosa, dando un portazo. Casi tropezó con un cuerpo grande y retrocedió, elevando el mentón. El hombre llevaba una sudadera con capucha negra a juego con pantalones de chándal negros. Era un hombre muy grande y la tenue iluminación escondió su rostro.

"Lo siento."

Trató de pasar a su alrededor

"Sakura."

Él la agarró por los brazos. Se quedó paralizada.

"¿Sasuke?"

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente de modo que pudo distinguir ligeramente sus rasgos.

"Iba a llamar a la puerta pero podía oír lo que estaba pasando dentro. Supe que no era un buen momento para hacer conocer mi presencia."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quería conocer a tu madre. Pregunté a algunos de los miembros del equipo especial si podían traerme aquí. Me cambié de ropa para que nadie reconozca lo que soy."

Ella comenzó a tirar de él.

"Vámonos."

"Todavía quiero conocerla."

"Dijiste que nos escuchaste luchando. Confía en mí. Sólo vámonos a casa."

Él dejó que lo condujera hacia las escaleras. Descubrió a su personal de seguridad inmediatamente. Dos hombres, vestidos con uniformes negros estilo militar, estaban de pie en frente de un gran SUV negro. No tenían ningún parche de la ONE para identificar quiénes eran, pero lo notó. Sasuke le cogió la mano y se quedó a su lado mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Algunos de los huéspedes del motel hicieron rápidamente su camino a sus habitaciones, probablemente confundiendo a los dos guardias con policías. Sakura planeaba caminar directamente al SUV en el que Sasuke había llegado y pedir a los dos hombres que condujeran de vuelta a Homeland, pero de repente Sasuke tiró de ella bajo el hueco de la escalera y contra la construcción.

"Estas molesta."

"Mi madre me hace eso. Trajo al Doctor Hatake con ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es muy manipuladora."

"Escuché como le dijiste que planeas mudarte aquí. ¿Eso signific…?"

"¡Sakura!"

La voz de Gaara vino de arriba.

"Aquí abajo." Dijo en voz alta. "Estoy bien. Sasuke está conmigo."

"Mierda."

Gaara vino corriendo por las escaleras y los vio. Él pareció aliviado.

"No te vayas sin mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke?"

Giró la cabeza, al ver a los dos guardias.

"Oh. Trajiste al equipo especial. Bien."

"Él quiere conocer a mamá."

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke. Estaba disgustada, pero ayudó que él estuviera allí. Se apoyó en él y él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella.

"Eso no es una buena idea. Pregúntale a mi esposa." Gaara se puso sus gafas de sol. "Deberíamos irnos."

Alguien bajó las escaleras y Sakura levantó la cabeza del pecho sólido de Sasuke para mirar. Su madre apareció a la vista. Sakura apretó los dientes. Parecía que Sasuke conseguiría su deseo, después de todo.

"No dejes que vea tu cara." Susurró Gaara. "Sólo sé genial."

Arrancó sus gafas de sol y se las pasó a Sasuke.

"Póntelas. Trabajas de seguridad en Homeland."

Sasuke ignoró las gafas y se giró más lejos, obligando a Sakura a moverse con él. Ella le agarró con fuerza mientras su madre los divisó en las sombras, sus tacones haciendo clic en el pavimento cuando se acercó a la escalera.

"No he terminado de hablar contigo, señorita. ¿Cómo te atreves a caminar lejos de mí? He traído a Kakashi desde tan lejos porque es un buen hombre. Él está dispuesto a perdonar este disparate, y se ofreció para ir a terapia de pareja contigo. Todos somos conscientes de que estás teniendo problemas para hacer frente a la muerte de Neji."

Su madre se detuvo junto a Gaara y frunció el ceño ante Sasuke.

"Quita tus manos de mi hija."

Sakura suspiró.

"Mamá, te presento a Sasuke. Este es mi novio imaginario, como te referiste a él. Como puedes ver, es muy real. Y alto."

"Hola, madre de Gaara y Sakura." Raspó Sasuke.

"Su nombre es Mibuki." Le informó Sakura.

"Es un placer conocerte, Mibuki."

Sasuke soltó Sakura y le tendió la mano. Su madre la ignoró.

"Pareces un vagabundo sin hogar. Veo a través de ti, señorito. Mi hija tiene un poco de dinero, y estás buscando un ticket de comida gratuita. Piénsatelo otra vez. Ella está saliendo con un médico. Ve a buscar a algún otro retoño para mejorar tu vida."

"¡Oh, Dios mío!"

Sakura quería estrangular a su madre.

"Ya basta."

Agarró la mano extendida de Sasuke y se aferró a ella, por si él tuviera el mismo impulso.

"Mamá." Silbó Gaara. "No lo hagas."

"No te metas en esto." Le espetó su madre. "Se supone que tienes que cuidar de tu hermana, pero dejas que este guardia de seguridad se acerque a ella."

Sakura deseaba que un hoyo se abriera debajo de ella, mientras se apretaba más contra Sasuke en caso de que quisiera matar su madre por insultarlo. No le culparía.

...


	27. C25 * Ser felices

...

"Ya basta." Apretó los dientes Sakura. "Ahora mismo. No te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke. No sabes nada de él. Estás tratando de ser controladora de nuevo y ahuyentarle. No funcionará. Le advertí acerca de cómo puedes ser."

"Bien. Eres mi hija. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y este guardia de seguridad no lo es." Señaló a Sasuke.

"¿Qué demonios te crees que podrías ofrecer mi hija con tu trabajo de salario mínimo? ¡Nada!"

"¡Mamá!" Gimió Gaara. "Detente. Toda persona que trabaja para la ONE lo hace por muy buen dinero."

Sasuke obligó a Sakura a liberar su mano y desenrolló el brazo de su cintura.

"Eres muy desagradable."

Su voz se había profundizado a casi un gruñido.

"Escúchate." Resopló su madre. "Suenas como un Neandertal idiota."

"Basta." Casi suplicó Sakura. "Nos vamos."

"No con él. Voy a gritar a Kakashi. Él va a deshacerse de esta gentuza."

Su madre dejó de señalar y empuñó ambas manos a los costados.

Gaara gimió.

"El equipo especial está viniendo hacia aquí."

"Márchense." Les ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura observó a los dos guardias girarse y volver a la camioneta, ocupando la misma posición que antes. "No me hables de esa manera." Resopló su madre, sin saber que él no había hablado con ella, ya que daba la espalda al estacionamiento. "¿Has oído eso, Sakura? Es una falta de respeto a tu madre en todo lo alto. Es un perdedor."

"Eso es todo." Gruñó Sasuke.

Empujó suavemente a Sakura más allá y se acercó a su madre. Se detuvo cuando Sakura le agarró de la cintura, aferrándose a él.

"No lo hagas. No vale la pena, y es mi madre." Declaró. "Lo entiendo. Créeme. Lo hago. También quiero golpearla, a veces."

"¿Es que este matón encubierto va a pegarme? Te reto, joven. Haré que tu culo sea arrojado en la cárcel, donde estoy segura que perteneces."

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para revelar a su madre parte de su rostro. Ella jadeó, brincando hacia atrás. Gaara la atrapó antes de que tropezase y se aferró a ella para evitar que huyera. Sakura se estremeció al ver el miedo de su madre.

"Soy un Especie." Rechinó Sasuke. "Estoy profundamente enamorado de su hija. No voy a retractarme de estar con ella por ti o por cualquier otra persona, hembra. No me importa si diste a luz a Sakura. Ella es mía ahora."

La boca de su madre se abrió y Gaara apretó de repente la mano sobre su boca, manteniéndosela tapada.

"No grites. No va a hacerte daño."

Sakura soltó a Sasuke y dio un paso hacia su costado.

"No puedes decírselo a nadie, mamá. Le pondrá en peligro. Deja de ser desagradable con él." Lo que Sasuke había dicho se registró y volvió la cabeza. "¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?"

"Sí." Su tono se suavizó. "¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Me haces feliz."

"Estoy enamorada de ti también Sasuke"

Mibuki tiró de la mano de Gaara fuera de su boca.

"Ya basta. Ustedes dos. Esto no está sucediendo. Me niego a permitirlo."

"Cállate, mamá." Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke. "Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado pronto para decirte cómo me sentía."

"No lo es." Sasuke levantó la mano y se quitó las gafas. "Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos."

"No, no lo estaban." Cortó Mibuki.

Sakura apartó la mirada de Sasuke y fulminó con la mirada a su madre.

"Déjalo ya. Estás arruinando nuestro momento." Miró de nuevo hacia Sasuke y le sonrió. "Tú me haces feliz también. No quiero volver a la vida que tenía. Quiero quedarme contigo."

"Vamos a ser compañeros." Se inclinó.

Sakura se levantó de puntillas y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para darle un beso. Sin embargo, alguien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Maldijo y se apartó de su madre.

"¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?"

"Estás cometiendo un gran error." Dijo su madre entre dientes.

"Hay un acaudalado médico en mi habitación. ¿Qué puede este Nuevas Especies darte que Kakashi no puede?"

Sasuke gruñó.

"¿Qué tal esto?"

Agarró su sudadera y la rasgó, dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus abdominales.

"Él no es atractivo sexualmente para ella. Yo sí. Amo a Sakura. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ella es la razón por la que quiero vivir."

Sakura se rió entre dientes, admirando abiertamente la piel que había expuesto.

"Eres tan sexy Amor" Le dijo.

Luego cambió su mirada. Los ojos de su madre estaban muy abiertos, la boca abierta.

"¿Más preguntas, mamá?"

Su madre se quedó mirando el pecho expuesto de Sasuke. Esto divirtió a Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que había derrotado a la mujer mayor, dejándola sin habla.

"Tiene el mismo efecto en mí."

Sakura extendió la mano y la deslizó sobre su estómago.

"Y él ronronea. Conoce a tu yerno. Nos estamos emparejando."

Su madre, finalmente despertó de esto, mirando sorprendida a Sakura. Todavía no habló.

"Esto no tiene precio."

Sakura quitó su mano de Sasuke y se la tendió a él.

"Llévame a casa, Sasuke. Gaara, ¿te importa permanecer con mamá hasta que se recupere?"

"No es problema. Le explicaré las cosas en cuanto saque a su médico fuera de la habitación, para que tengamos privacidad." Su hermano se aclaró la garganta. "Podría haber vivido sin saber sobre eso del ronroneo." Se dirigió a Sasuke. "Bienvenido a la familia. Es una bastante loca, pero es toda tuya ahora también."

Sasuke soltó su sudadera con capucha y tomó la mano de Sakura.

"Sakura vale la pena." Él levantó su labio superior y reveló sus colmillos a su madre. "Vamos a aprender a llevarnos bien."

No parecía contento de ello, pero Sakura estaba simplemente aliviada de que no estaba corriendo lejos de ella después de recibir una dosis de su futura suegra. Ella tiró de él y él la siguió de regreso a su personal de seguridad. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta de atrás del SUV para ellos mientras que el otro se metió en el asiento del conductor.

Sasuke dejó a Sakura entrar primero, y luego la siguió. La atrajo a su regazo cuando el conductor encendió el motor, y el segundo escolta se puso el cinturón en el asiento del acompañante.

Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke y empujó la capucha hacia abajo para ver mejor su cara. Las ventanas estaban teñidas por lo que sentía que era seguro hacerlo en público. Parecía enfadado.

"Lo siento mucho."

"Deja de pedir perdón por otros humanos."

"Te advertí que sería grosera y poco razonable."

"Lo hiciste, pero ella te dio a luz. Vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de llevarnos bien."

"O podríamos decir a los guardias en las puertas delanteras que la prohíban visitarnos para siempre."

Por fin sonrió, y la cólera se derritió de sus rasgos.

"Ella es tu madre."

"Es un dolor en el culo."

Él se rió.

"Quiero decir todo lo que te dije. Te quiero, Sakura. Quiero que seas mi compañera."

"Me gustaría eso mucho."

"¿Ya no tienes miedo de juntarnos con migo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. Sólo quiero ir a casa contigo."

"¿Vas a vivir conmigo?"

"Sí."

"No voy a dejarte ir nunca." Él la abrazó con más fuerza. "Eres mía."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí."

Ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los suyos. Él gruñó suavemente y le devolvió el beso. Uno de los hombres en el asiento delantero se aclaró la garganta.

Sakura se había olvidado de ellos, o incluso de que estaban en un vehículo en movimiento. Se apartó de mala gana.

"Lo siento." Murmuró el guardia en el asiento del pasajero. "No estamos tan lejos de Homeland, y técnicamente ella es todavía un invitado hasta que firme los papeles, por lo que tendrá que ser cacheada. Dos caninos están al cargo de las puertas que estamos pasando. Quizás desees esperar antes de celebrar que está de acuerdo en acoplarse contigo hasta que llegues a tu casa, Sasuke."

Él gruñó.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Sakura arqueó las cejas, curiosa.

"Van a oler la excitación en ti y posiblemente nos tomarán el pelo. No quiero exponerte a eso."

"Oh."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Serían bromas de buen corazón, pero te ruborizas con facilidad. No quiero que estés incómoda porque sabrán que yo te estuve tocando."

"Gracias."

Sasuke tiró de Sakura contra su pecho y sonrió. Ella iba a firmar los papeles. Estaba agradecido por haber insistido en dejar Homeland para conocer a su madre. La experiencia no había ido tan bien como esperaba, pero el resultado final era todo lo que importaba.

Había valido la pena discutir con Shikamaru, y conseguir que él le asignase a dos miembros del equipo de trabajo para que le acompañaran hasta el motel. Había tenido que decirle al macho cuánto significaba Sakura para él, y como quería que fuera su compañera. Era importante que impresionara a su madre, por lo que tendría un obstáculo menos para superar antes de asegurar su acuerdo. Hacer frente a la familia de un humano era importante, y Shikamaru lo había comprendido. Le había advertido a Sasuke no iniciar ninguna pelea y él había tenido que dar su palabra.

El arrepentimiento emergió cuando revaluó sus acciones. Probablemente no debería haber descubierto el pecho ante su madre, pero Naruto fue quien le había dado la idea. Él había dicho que las hembras humanas quedaban impresionadas por los músculos.

Había estado desesperado por demostrarle a Mibuki por qué sería mejor compañero para Sakura que cualquier doctor con una gran cantidad de dinero.

"Olvídate de todo lo que te dijo mi madre." Susurró Sakura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Ella no me quiere."

"No me importa. Va a recapacitar, o ella se lo pierde si no lo hace, Sasuke. Eres una persona maravillosa."

"Tal vez pueda entrenar para ser médico."

Ella levantó la cabeza para sostener su mirada.

"Eso no es lo que quieres ser, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero me gustaría ser uno, si eso va a ayudar a tu madre a aceptar que seamos compañeros."

"Eres muy dulce, pero deja de pensar de esa manera. ¿Sabes lo que quiero?"

"Dime."

"No dejes que mi madre te afecte. Me enamoré de ti del modo en que eres. No planeo vivir como ella quiera que haga. Tú tampoco debes. Ambos seremos felices así. Estamos construyendo un futuro juntos. Ella puede tratar con él, o no ser parte de esto. Y punto."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Entiendo."

"Bien."

"Vamos a estar en casa pronto. Recuerdo todo lo que se supone que debemos hacer."

Ella sonrió.

"Mantuviste ese pensamiento, ¿eh?"

"Como si pudiera olvidarme." Él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "Juro que seré un buen compañero."

"Juro que también voy a serlo."

"Estamos motivados para ser felices juntos."

Ella asintió.

"Sí. Lo estamos."

...


	28. C26 * Te deseo demasiado

...

No estaban solo dos guardias apostados en la puerta lateral cuando entraron. Un tercer canino Nueva Especie se reunió a su SUV, cuando despejaron la primera puerta. Vestía jeans y una camiseta en lugar de un uniforme. Sasuke salió, Sakura se deslizó en el asiento. Él la ayudó a bajar.

"Hola, soy Shikamaru." Sonrió a Sakura, pero luego se centró en Sasuke. "¿Supongo que no hubo problemas?"

"Yo no rompo mi palabra."

"Nos fue muy bien." Dijo el conductor del SUV. "No tuvimos ningún problema. Nadie se dio cuenta de quiénes éramos, y estuvimos al acecho de los teléfonos con cámara. Fue todo sin incidentes."

"Bien. Aprecio que llevaras a Sasuke al exterior. Eres relevado."

Shikamaru asintió a cada hombre.

"No es un problema, señor."

Ambos miembros de la fuerza de trabajo se alejaron hacia un edificio, simplemente dejando el SUV allí. Sakura estudió a Shikamaru, preguntándose quién era. Parecía percibirla observándolo.

"¿Cómo se tomó tu madre conocer a Sasuke y saber que estás con un Nuevas Especies?"

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Mi madre es un poco difícil. Podría haber ido mucho mejor, pero eso es todo sobre ella."

"No es porque soy Especies." Añadió Sasuke. "Quería a Sakura para acoplarse con un médico acaudalado."

Shikamaru puso las manos en las caderas.

"¿Dónde está Gaara?"

"Está con nuestra madre, explicándole cómo no puede decirle a nadie que estoy con Sasuke, y probablemente también está tratando de calmarla. A ella le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera."

La boca de Shikamaru se torció en una línea sombría.

"¿Crees que irá a la prensa para quejarse de que estés aquí con la esperanza de poner presión sobre nosotros para forzarte a salir? No podríamos hacer eso, pero me gustaría advertir a nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas, si eso es posible."

"No. Ella es consciente de que tendría que salir de su casa y pasar a la clandestinidad si alguien alguna vez vincula a nuestra familia con los Nuevas Especies. No quiere dejar a sus amigos y empezar su vida de nuevo.

Se quejó ante mí a menudo acerca de cómo Gaara podría estropear su vida cuando él aceptó un trabajo aquí. Está enfadada, pero va a bullir sin la participación de la prensa. Mi pobre hermano estará recibiendo un rapapolvo suyo en este momento, ya que él es el único ante quien puede quejarse."

Shikamaru asintió y miró detrás de Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No necesita ser cacheada. Es la hermana de Gaara y está con Sasuke."

Sakura miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que uno de los guardias de la puerta había esperado pacientemente detrás de ella para hacer precisamente eso. Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su puesto. Volvió a mirar a Shikamaru, que echó una mirada entre ambos.

"Sakura ha aceptado ser mi compañera. Necesitamos papeles." Le informó Sasuke.

La boca de Shikamaru se curvó hacia arriba.

"Felicidades"

Se estrecharon las manos, y Shikamaru le dio un abrazo rápido. Se volvió hacia Sakura y se limitó a sonreírle.

"Es agradable tenerte agregada a nuestra familia de Nuevas Especies."

"Gracias." Se sintió aliviada.

Shikamaru miró a Sasuke.

"Voy a dejárselo saber al departamento legal para elaborar los papeles. ¿Los quieres esta noche o por la mañana es lo suficientemente pronto? Los que los hacen se han ido a casa ya, pero puedo hacer una llamada."

"Mañana está bien."

Sakura no quería poner a nadie fuera.

"Voy a demostrar que soy estable ahora." Sasuke vaciló. "¿Crees que alguien protestará de mí por tomar una compañera?"

"No." Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. "Estamos contentos por los dos. Toma mi jeep y conduce a tu compañera a casa. Tengo que estar en esta zona por un tiempo. Estamos esperando problemas."

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"No, gracias, Sasuke. Se trata más de una irritación que un problema grave. Unos manifestantes agresivos lanzaron huevos a algunos de nuestros hombres que patrullaban la pared, por lo que usamos los cañones de agua." Shikamaru sonrió a Sakura. "No les perjudica, pero pica severamente y usamos agua muy fría. Eso tiende a hacerlos huir, pero siempre vuelven a antagonizar con nosotros después del anochecer. La última vez ellos salpicaron pintura en algunas de las puertas. Me ofrecí a permanecer aquí durante un tiempo, como hombre para los cañones de agua." Él se rió entre dientes. "Admito que me divierto remojándoles antes de que puedan causar daño."

Ella se rió.

"Puedo entender eso totalmente."

"Solo estoy haciendo mi deber enfriándoles." Shikamaru sonrió. "La semana pasada acerté a uno justo después de que abrió la lata de pintura, pensando en caminar hasta las puertas para salpicarlas. Él cayó sobre su culo tan pronto como el agua lo golpeó y arrojó la pintura roja sobre su propio regazo. Hice una copia de la grabación de la cámara de vigilancia para compartirla en una reunión. Todos tuvimos una buena carcajada sobre eso."

Sakura se rió disimuladamente.

"Deberías iniciar una página web y mostrar a esos imbéciles a través de Internet. Probablemente sería muy popular. Sé que yo disfrutaría viendo eso."

"Voy a comentar eso en la próxima reunión."

Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo.

"Tener una buena noche, y de nuevo, felicidades."

Sasuke llevó a Sakura hasta un jeep, y alguien abrió la segunda serie de puertas para que pudieran conducir a través. Sakura se relajó y disfrutó el aire caliente de la tarde soplando sobre ella mientras se abrían camino a casa. El guardia de la puerta de entrada a las viviendas de los Nuevas Especies las abrió y les hizo señas de pasar en cuanto los vio.

Sasuke aparcó, y Sakura lo siguió hasta la puerta principal. Él solo hizo girar el pomo y la abrió. Le sorprendía que no pareciesen bloquear cualquier cosa. Las luces seguían encendidas, y sus platos de la cena permanecían en el mostrador como si se hubiera apresurado fuera justo después de que se había ido con Gaara. Probablemente lo hizo, ya que llegó al motel tan pronto después de ella.

"Voy a limpiar esto."

Sasuke cruzó la habitación.

"Déjalo. Nos ocuparemos de eso mañana por la mañana."

Se dio la vuelta, con una ceja levantada. Ella agarró la parte inferior de su camisa, se la pasó por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

"Tenemos cosas más divertidas que hacer."

Él gruñó en respuesta, el deseo mostrándose en sus ojos.

Él gruñó en respuesta, el deseo mostrándose en sus ojos.

"Me encanta tu forma de pensar."

"Estoy excitada desde que rasgaste tu camisa y te enfrentaste a mi madre. Eso fue muy caliente."

Dio unos pasos largos para llegar a ella y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, alzándola en alto. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dobló las piernas, las separó, y se abrazó a sus caderas. Se apresuró a través de la casa hasta el dormitorio principal y usó su codo para voltear la luz. Él no la dejó caer hasta que llegaron a la cama.

"Me haces sentir dolor por estar dentro de ti."

Ella sonrió mientras se recostaba en la cama y se inclinó para arrancarse sus zapatos y tirarlos por la habitación. No dudó en quitarse toda la ropa esta vez, ahora más cómoda con estar desnuda ante él. La forma en que Sasuke la miraba hacía que se sintiera sexy y deseada.

"Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón."

Su voz se volvió ronca y un poco brusca.

Se desnudó y su corazón se aceleró cuando él le mostró lo mucho que le afectaba. La belleza del cuerpo de Sasuke le quitó el aliento… toda esa piel bronceada y músculos esculpidos. Ella se deslizó más lejos en la cama y se recostó de nuevo, abriendo los brazos.

"Ven aquí."

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo. Se tendió a su lado y apoyó la parte superior del cuerpo por encima de ella para poder acariciar su pelo y contemplar sus ojos. Tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto, y realzaban bellamente los impresionantes colores de su iris. Su cuerpo, presionado contra el de ella, se sentía muy cálido y sólido.

"Gracias." Le dijo Sakura.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella sonrió.

"Por ser tan insistente para que seamos más que amigos. Me preguntaba cómo iba a pasar a través de cada día y enfrentarme a otro. Ahora estoy muy emocionada por lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Es todo por ti, Sasuke"

"Me siento de la misma manera, Sakura. Tú me das mucho más que un propósito. Esta es la primera vez desde que gané la libertad que puedo abrazarla con gozo. Tú eres la razón de eso."

Ella pasó los dedos por su mejilla, hasta su boca, rozando ligeramente el pulgar por el labio inferior.

"¿Cómo logré tanta suerte?"

"Alguien me habló sobre el karma. Estábamos programados para que nos sucedan cosas buenas después de todo lo que hemos sufrido."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Eso es muy cierto."

Echó un vistazo a sus pechos y gruñó.

"Quiero hacer un montón de cosas buenas para ti."

Ella soltó su cabello y extendió sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Yo podría pensar en unas cuantas docenas de cosas buenas que me gustaría hacerte a ti también. Rueda sobre tu espalda."

Él arqueó las cejas, pero lo hizo. Parecía estar un poco desconcertado por su petición. Se sentó y se mordió el labio inferior, abiertamente agradecida por su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es esa mirada Sasuke?"

"Quiero compartir sexo contigo."

"¿Y?"

"No podemos si me tienes acostado. Estoy demasiado excitado para simplemente permanecer quieto para que puedas mirarme."

"No solo pienso mirarte."

Ella abrió la palma de la mano sobre su estómago, acariciándolo lentamente y arrastrando sus dedos más abajo. Su polla se tensó aún más cuando envolvió sus dedos alrededor de ella, jugando con el eje. Ella se inclinó y abrió la boca sobre la corona, lamiéndola.

Sasuke gruñó, y Sakura giró su cabeza. Parecía sorprendido.

"¿Me vas a saborear?"

"Ese era el plan. ¿Eso está bien?"

De repente se abalanzó, sentándose y agarrándola. Rodó, sujetándola debajo de él.

"Luego. Te deseo demasiado."

Sakura no pudo quejarse cuando Sasuke se deslizó por su cuerpo, arrastrando calientes besos húmedos a lo largo de su garganta. Ella extendió sus muslos para darle espacio para adaptar sus caderas allí. Los enrolló alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlo en su lugar cuando llegó a sus pechos, succionando ligeramente cada uno de ellos.

"Te deseo ahora, Sakura"

Se agachó y deslizó la mano entre ellos, ahuecando su coño. Sasuke gruñó. Sabía que estaba mojada y lista. Él cambió su peso un poco y Sakura gimió cuando reemplazó su mano con su polla. Entró en ella rápido y duro.

"¡Sí!"

Se levantó y rozó su boca sobre la de ella, sus miradas bloqueadas. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros mientras se movía, empujando dentro y fuera de ella. A Sakura le encantaba mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Eso hacía que hacer el amor con él fuera incluso más íntimo, con sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos y el placer de tenerle dentro de ella.

"Eres tan hermosa." Dijo con voz áspera.

"Como lo eres tú, Sasuke"

Molió contra ella, frotando su clítoris mientras incrementaba el ritmo. Sakura gimió, arqueando su pelvis para moverse con él. El éxtasis aumentó y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su nombre. Sasuke gruñó, enterrando la cara contra su cuello mientras se corría. Sakura sintió el calor de su liberación difundiéndose en su interior. Ella se aferró a él, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, sus cuerpos enredados juntos.

"Te amo, Sakura."

"Yo también te amo."

...


	29. C27 * Muy parecidos

...

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, la lengua y los labios tentándola por su garganta con besos ligeros. Su piel era tan suave que él gimió. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de tocarla, y demostrarle que ambos se pertenecían uno al otro. Aspiró su aroma, comprendiendo cómo los machos creían que se convertían en adictos a sus compañeras. Ella olía mejor que un día de verano para él. Incluso mejor que la comida y que todo lo demás agradable que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Había esperado la muerte después de perder a 139, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era pasar cada día y cada noche con Sakura. Tenía más que un propósito. Estaba feliz y disfrutando de la libertad por primera vez. Sakura había cambiado todo para él, y le iba a demostrar lo mucho que significaba para él todos los días. La atesoraba: siempre la llevaría en su corazón. Podrían tratar de tener hijos un día si Sakura quería. Solo la idea de tener un hijo con Sakura, posiblemente varios, le hizo sonreír. Mercile no podía robarle su descendencia y la de Sakura. Su familia con ella estaría a salvo detrás de los muros de la ONE. Él ronroneó, contento. Sakura echó una risita.

"Eso da cosquillas."

"Lo siento." Él levantó la cabeza y sonrió. "Lo hago cuando estoy feliz."

"Como yo, y me gusta cuando ronroneas. No me quejo."

Sasuke le acarició el pelo rosa, jugando con las hebras.

"Me gusta todo de ti Sakura"

"Yo no diría todo. Conociste a mi madre. Ella normalmente ahuyenta a los hombres fuera."

"Ella es solo una mujer. La ONE tiene muchos humanos que nos tienen aversión. Estoy orgulloso de ser un Especie, y ser tu compañero. Creo que tu madre aprenderá a quererme una vez que vea lo mucho que significas para mí."

"No necesito su aprobación, y tú tampoco. Una vez me dijiste que las reglas humanas no se aplican a los Nuevas Especies. Haces las cosas a tu manera. Quiero ser más como tú, Sasuke. No quiero sobre analizar todo. Estoy siguiendo mi corazón."

"Eres Especies. Eres mi compañera."

Ella sonrió.

"Eres mi compañero." Repitió. "Me gusta la forma en que suena."

"Podemos tener un matrimonio humano."

Sakura vaciló, pareciendo reflexionar sobre ello.

"¿Sabes qué? No necesitamos eso. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy Especie. Hice lo del matrimonio con Neji, pero quiero algo nuevo y mejor contigo."

Él lo entendió.

"Nunca firmé los papeles de compañeros con 139. Lo haremos juntos por primera vez."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Es una forma legal para demostrar a tu mundo que estamos enlazados de por vida. 139 no era humana. Tú lo eres."

"Entiendo. Me gusta eso."

"¿Quieres un anillo? Sé que los hombres compran a sus compañeras humanas uno."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes lo que me gustaría en su lugar?"

"Dime. Voy a conseguirlo para ti."

Ella sonrió.

"Podría ser algo loco o tonto."

"No importa. Encontraré una manera de conseguirte cualquier cosa que desees o necesites."

"He estado pensando acerca de los bebés."

"Sí, yo también."

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

"Me gustaría que tires los condones. Sin presión, pero será bueno si sucede, ¿no es así?"

"Sí."

La amaba. Ella le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar.

"¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?"

"Lo quiero todo contigo."

"Hay algunas cosas que siempre he querido hacer, pero nunca hice. Estoy segura de que tienes algunas fantasías también. Podríamos escribir listas y compararlas."

"¿Está involucrado el sexo?"

Ella se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría tomar un baño contigo. Nunca he tenido sexo en el agua."

"Podemos hacerlo. ¿No te bañabas con Neji?"

"No. Te dije que tenía fobias a los gérmenes. Se duchó conmigo, pero odiaba las bañeras y las piscinas. Decía que era como hacer inmersión en una bañera de virus. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo así?"

"No, pero me gustaría."

"¿Hay algo que siempre has querido probar, pero no probaste?"

Él consideró.

"Me gustaría que me enseñes a bailar."

Sus cejas se arquearon, pero ella parecía contenta.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. He visto a otros Especies hacer eso, y parece divertido. Quiero ser capaz de eso, para llevarte a salir en citas."

"Eres un romántico."

"Tú me inspiras."

"Me encantaría enseñarte todo lo que sé. Solo tienes que pedirlo. En cualquier momento. Cualquier cosa."

"No quiero que el hecho de que yo sea Especies y tú seas humana, se interponga entre nosotros jamás."

"No lo hará. Hablaremos."

"Sí lo haremos. Ahora tenemos absoluta sinceridad. No quiero que eso cambie."

"Lo bueno de nosotros es que estamos empeñados en hacer este trabajo."

"Sí." Hizo una pausa, con algo en su mente. "Sakura, ¿te gustaría que cambie mi nombre?"

Sus cejas se alzaron y ella pareció sorprendida.

"¿Qué?"

"Tomé el nombre de Sasuke después de perder a mi compañera. Me dolió su pérdida. Podría cambiar mi nombre a algo que nos refleje si quieres."

Ella le acarició el pelo.

"¿Por qué crees que me gustaría eso?"

"Me preocupa que mi nombre te cause dolor o sea un recordatorio constante de que ya estuve emparejado antes."

"No es así. Eres Sasuke. No quiero que cambies. Yo era Sakura cuando estaba casada con Neji. ¿Tengo que cambiar mi nombre a algo nuevo?"

Le sonrió. Él sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

"No. Tú eres Sakura."

"Tú eres Sasuke. No asocio eso con tu pasado. La única razón por la que deberías cambiar tu nombre es si lo odias. ¿Es así?"

"Estoy acostumbrado a ello, ahora."

"Estoy algo encariñada con tu nombre. Te quiero, Sasuke."

"Te amo, Sakura."

Lentamente alivió su semidura polla fuera de ella y los volteó para que terminara desparramada a través de su cuerpo. Ella se acomodó sobre él, acariciándole el pecho y los brazos.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por hablar conmigo y tomar mi mano este día."

"Somos almas gemelas. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?"

"No sé lo que eso significa."

Ella sonrió.

"Somos muy parecidos."

Sasuke se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, lo somos."

...


	30. C28 * Nuestra felicidad *FIN*

.

.

.

**_Tres meses más tarde..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"¿Sakura? Abre la puerta del baño."

Sasuke agarró la manija cerrada y gruñó.

"Vete." Murmuró. "Me voy a enfermar."

"Sé que tú temes la visita de tu madre, pero ella no se estará quedando con nosotros. Nos sentimos mal por Gaara, ¿recuerdas?"

"No es eso." Gimió.

Sasuke rompió la cerradura cuando torció brutalmente la manija, abriendo la puerta. Corrió hacia adelante en el momento que vio a Sakura acuclillada en el suelo. Él se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor.

"Te tengo."

"Esto es muy embarazoso. Es por eso que cerré la puerta. Se supone que debes permanecer ahí fuera."

"Eres mi compañera." La acunó cerca. "No escondemos nada el uno del otro."

"No necesitas ver mi almuerzo salir. ¿Por qué lo llaman náuseas matutinas? Es mediodía."

Él dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Estás llevando a mi hijo. Ojalá pudiera sufrir esto en tu lugar."

"Ino dijo que deberían pasar pronto, a causa del asunto de la aceleración de la gestación ya que llevo un bebé Nueva Especie. Las náuseas del embarazo pueden pegar rápido y duro, pero esperamos que no durarán más de una semana o dos."

"Espero que sea un hecho. Me preocupo mucho por ti."

"No lo hagas. Es normal. Estoy sana. Sabes eso, ya que tienes a Ino comprobándome cada día"

"No puedo dejar que te pase nada."

Ella agarró su mano y levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

"Voy a estar bien. Tenemos suerte. Quiero decir, quedé embarazada el primer mes. Algunas parejas lo intentan desde hace años."

Él sonrió.

"Mi semilla sabe que su lugar está dentro de ti."

"Hiciste la promesa de que no me dejarías sentir vacía después del sexo." Sakura tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. "La náusea está pasando. Esto ayuda, el tenerte acariciándome la espalda de esta manera."

"Bien." Él siguió haciéndolo, permaneciendo a su lado. "Me voy a tomar un par de semanas de descanso para estar contigo."

"No necesitas hacer eso."

"Quiero hacerlo. Ya lo pregunté, y le están asignando mis deberes a otro macho hasta que te sientas mejor."

"Eres el mejor."

"Intento serlo."

"Lo eres."

Él le frotó su espalda durante unos buenos cinco minutos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor."

Él apartó la mano de su espalda, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio. La dejó sobre la cama, se quitó los zapatos, y comenzó a desnudarla.

"Tenemos que encontrarnos con mi madre."

"Iremos, después de tomar una siesta. Pareces cansada."

"Lo estoy."

"Voy a abrazarte mientras duermes."

"Estará enfadada si no aparecemos para la cena en su primera noche aquí."

"Ya está cabreada porque te mudaste aquí y te emparejaste conmigo." Se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a alegrarla con la noticia de nuestro hijo."

"Espero que tengas razón."

"Ella quería un nieto. Los Especies jóvenes son lindos. Capturará su corazón."

Sakura se acurrucó a su lado y sonrió mientras Sasuke se desnudaba y se colocaba en posición de cuchara detrás de ella, moldeando sus cuerpos juntos.

"Sé que tú has capturado el mío, Sasuke"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Los felinos son irresistibles. Nosotros ronroneamos."

"No es necesario que me digas eso. Lo sé."

Sasuke deslizó su mano hacia adelante para acunar tiernamente su vientre.

"Hicimos un bebé con nuestro amor. ¿No sientes admiración sobre eso? Yo lo hago todos días."

Ella asintió.

"Estamos muy bendecidos."

Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Dándole besos en el hombro.

"Sí, lo estamos, y esto es sólo el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos, Sakura. Solo va a seguir mejorando"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*FIN*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
